


Barefoot

by Nereisi



Series: Footprints [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Akainu is a asshole, Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Character Study, Chases, F/M, Finally, Friendship, Gen, Hints of LawLu, I really care about this work, I'll do my favorite character justice, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Not ship centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Too many chases... really, domestic straw hats
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: A Punk Hazard gli Strawhats si scontrano con le abominevoli realtà del Nuovo Mondo: innocenti vittime della crudeltà di persone potenti, traffici di Frutti del Diavolo, esperimenti umani. Nonostante la loro vittoria, vengono a conoscenza di una terribile verità: non sono riusciti a salvare tutti i bambini. Decisi a porre fine ai rapimenti, gli Strawhats si imbarcano in un viaggio che li porterà alla ricerca di un nemico nascosto in piena vista.La chiave per la soluzione di questo mistero sembra essere una ragazza che avrebbe preferito di gran lunga rimanere nell'ombra, capitata nel posto giusto al momento sbagliato.Tra nuove isole, combattimenti contro il più insospettabile degli avversari, aiuti inaspettati e fin troppi Coup De Burst la ciurma di Cappello di Paglia verrà coinvolta in un viaggio che potrebbe scuotere - e forse distruggere - le fondamenta del mondo e dell'ordine che lo governa.TRANSLATION IN ENGLISH AVAILABLE!





	1. The first step

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Barefoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751356) by [DanceLikeAnHippogriff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceLikeAnHippogriff/pseuds/DanceLikeAnHippogriff)



> *inhales* FACCIO SCHIFO CON LE INTRODUZIONI QUINDI GRAZIE PER AVER APERTO LA FIC NONOSTANTE QUELL’ABORTO.  
> Allora. Chi mi segue su Tumblr sa di questa storia già da un po’.  
> Avevo fatto una promessa alla mia beta: non avrei iniziato a postare se non dopo aver scritto 10 capitoli. Questo per evitare che finisse come Ringil, senza capitoli pronti, aspettando per mesi un aggiornamento. Sto aggirando per metà quella promessa: la trama è già scritta dall’inizio alla fine e sto scrivendo il quarto capitolo; ma posto ugualmente il primo. Voglio vedere come viene accolto e spero che si crei già una base di lettori. Tengo davvero troppo a questo progetto per vederlo non cagato da nessuno quando inizierò a postarlo regolarmente. Per questo motivo, oggi posterò il primo capitolo. Poi tornerò a tenere fede alla promessa: i restanti capitoli cominceranno ad uscire una volta pronto il 10, in modo da non avere hiatus di ere geologiche tra un capitolo e l’altro.  
> Questa fanfiction è stata in gestazione per anni. Ci ho lavorato come una dannata, pensando ad ogni minimo particolare per renderla più “verosimile” possibile. È ambientata tra la fine di Punk Hazard e Dressrosa; mi sono presa un paio di libertà artistiche per allungare il tempo che intercorre tra le due isole/saghe in canon. Ci saranno delle coppie, ma la fic di per sé non è “ship-centric”; per questo non ho messo nessuna ship negli avvertimenti.  
> Scusate l’eccessiva serietà – che non è per niente da me – ma come ho scritto sopra tengo davvero troppo a questa fic. Ed è da davvero troppo tempo che non vedo una gioia sul mio profilo personale. L’attività di traduzione sta andando a gonfie vele e per questo vi ringrazio molto, ma vorrei veder apprezzato anche un lavoro creato da me dall’inizio alla fine. Ho un paio di complessi di inferiorità da combattere. :))))  
> Senza ulteriori indugi, vi lascio al primo capitolo di Barefoot. Spero vogliate compiere questo primo passo insieme a me! <3

“Allontana quei cosi dalla mia faccia.” Sibilò pericolosamente Law. “Te lo dico per l’ultima volta Mugiwara-ya: forze che nemmeno immagini stanno per convergere qui da un momento all’altro. Non possiamo farci cogliere impreparati o verremo spazzati via, lo vuoi capire?!”  
Luffy si strinse al petto i bastoncini che aveva _così generosamente_ offerto a Law, simili a quelli che aveva lui stesso infilati nel naso e nel labbro inferiore. La supernova si esibì in un broncio, seguito da un’espressione di superiorità che fu resa incredibilmente grottesca a causa dei suddetti bastoncini. Lo Shicibukai storse il naso e appoggiò la mano all’elsa di Kikoku, nell’eventualità in cui gli fosse venuto in mente di insistere. “Aw Torao, non metterti a fare la ramanzina a tutti quanti solo perché _tu_ non sai divertirti.”  
  
Law sentì distintamente un paio di vene chiudersi da qualche parte nel suo corpo. “ _Neanche voi dovreste divertirvi al momento!_ ” Ci volle tutta la sua forza di volontà per non suonare come una casalinga frustrata. “Te l’ho già spiegato: ora che abbiamo interferito con Punk Hazard e la fabbrica degli SMILE, Doflamingo non starà fermo. Venire qui sarà la prima cosa che farà, probabilmente si sta dirigendo qui in questo preciso momento!”  
Luffy sembrò non ascoltarlo – che novità – e passò i bastoncini ad uno dei bambini che avevano salvato, sorridendogli e mostrandogli come usarli. Un capitano, per l’amor del cielo! Quell’uomo era il capitano di una nave, aveva il suo stesso rango!  
Il bambino corse via ridendo e Luffy si girò di nuovo verso Law, sparandogli un sorriso a trentadue denti. “È per questo che ho detto a tutti di sbrigarsi! Oh!” Esclamò improvvisamente, battendosi un pugno sulla mano. Monkey D. Luffy sembrava essere stato colto da un’idea e Law non era certo di volerla sentire. “Visto che siamo alleati e ti ho aiutato a catturare il pagliaccio gassoso, ora in cambio voglio che tu venga a festeggiare con noi.” Ecco, appunto.  
  
Law si chiese se per caso _tutte_ le vene gli si fossero chiuse. Si sentiva stordito, come se non avesse abbastanza afflusso di sangue al cervello. Si passò una mano sulla faccia, sospirando e cercando di raggruppare tutta la pazienza che gli rimaneva. Inutile dire che era molto poca. “Mugiwara-ya.” Iniziò “La nostra era un’alleanza TEMPORANEA. Significa che una volta portato a termine l’obiettivo, ognuno va per la propria strada. La missione è conclusa, io ho Caesar e voi avete rimesso insieme il samurai e salvato i bambini. Non puoi più chiedermi di fare cose in nome di quell’alleanza perché quell’alleanza è _sciolta_! Ti è chiaro adesso?”  
  
Il suo interlocutore sembrava essere estremamente deluso. E irritato. “Aveva ragione Robin,” Mugugnò incrociando le braccia. “Le alleanze tra pirati sono _davvero_ condite dal tradimento.”  
“Caratterizzate.” Lo corresse Law. “…Aspetta un attimo!” Esclamò indignato. “Io non ti ho tradito!”  
“E come lo definisci non partecipare al banchetto?!” Gli berciò dietro il ragazzo, come se la sola idea di rifiutare del cibo fosse un reato mortale.  
  
Law aprì e chiuse la bocca più volte, incapace di trovare una risposta logica ad una domanda illogica. O almeno, illogica secondo lui. “Io… Io lo dicevo per voi… Doflamingo-“ “HA?!” Lo interruppe la supernova, arrivandogli quasi naso a naso per l’impeto. Law lo guardò, smarrito. Sembrava che qualsiasi cosa gli rispondesse, niente avrebbe potuto giustificarlo, nemmeno l’imminente attacco del più crudele membro della Flotta dei Sette. Anzi, era possibile che Luffy si mangiasse pure lui vista la fame che aveva. “… Fate come volete.” Sospirò, sconfitto. Rilassò le spalle e il collo- a momenti pure le sue cervicali avevano le cervicali. Aveva decisamente bisogno di un massaggio. “Anzi, sai cosa? Portami un piatto di quella zuppa.” Ignorò il ghigno vittorioso e si avviò verso l’unica persona apparentemente sana di mente in quella baia.  
  
Smoker lo accolse con uno sguardo a metà tra il pietoso e il comprensivo, occhieggiandolo da sopra il proprio piatto di zuppa senza dire nulla. Law si sedette ad una discreta distanza dal viceammiraglio, stringendosi Kikoku al fianco come se fosse il suo unico sostegno psicologico.  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un po’, assaporando la piccola bolla di tranquillità – e normalità – che si era venuta a creare a qualche metro di distanza dal banchetto a cielo aperto.  
Dopo un paio di minuti BlackLeg, il cuoco degli StrawHats, si avvicinò porgendogli un piatto fumante. Law lo accettò con un breve cenno del capo. “Non te la prendere.” Law alzò la testa e incontrò lo sguardo comprensivo del biondo. “È fatto così. Non ti preoccupare, siamo abituati alla toccata e fuga.” Law sentì Smoker grugnire con il cucchiaio ancora in bocca.  
  
“Sarebbe meglio sbrigarsi in ogni caso.” Insistette. “Direi che un piatto sia sufficiente prima di p-“  
“Oh no, non ci provare.” L’unico occhio visibile del cuoco si era assottigliato notevolmente. “Questa è una delle poche cose su cui do ragione a quella testa vuota. Dopo uno scontro del genere è essenziale tornare in forze e nutrirsi decentemente, specialmente nel tuo caso.” Law gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso. “Ho sentito che il tuo potere ti prosciuga le forze. Quindi: mangia. Non voglio sentire altre lamentele.” Detto ciò, il biondo si girò verso Smoker, indicando il suo piatto vuoto. “Dammi qua. Grande e grosso come sei sicuramente non te ne basta uno.” Il marine lo squadrò in silenzio prima di allungargli l’oggetto con uno sbuffo.  
  
Sanji rivolse un ultimo sguardo a Law. “Appena ha finito di controllare i bambini e i feriti più gravi ti mando Chopper. Non sei messo malissimo ma un controllo prima di ripartire non è mai una cattiva idea.”  
Il Chirurgo della Morte sbatté più volte gli occhi. “Veramente io sono un dot-“  
“USOPP! ALLONTANATI DALLE MIE SPEZIE O È  LA VOLTA BUONA CHE TI PROCURO UN NASO NORMALE!” Ululò BlackLeg marciando verso il proprio compagno, beccato a ficcare il naso (letteralmente) tra gli ingredienti lasciati incustoditi vicino al pentolone.  
“Oh Sanji, dai! Per favore, solo un po’! Fammele studiare, chissà in che tipo di proiettile potrei trasformarle… No! Stavo scherzando, no, i coltelli no! Zorooo!” Gridò il cecchino, cercando asilo dietro il compagno. Scelta che poi comportò lo scaturire di un duello tra il cuoco e lo spadaccino, tra i cori esultanti dei membri del G-5.  
  
Law, nuovamente solo con il suo trauma, lasciò aderire la schiena alla parete e cercò di raccogliere i propri pensieri. Prese fra le mani la ciotola, ricercando il calore del suo contenuto. Nonostante il cappotto, faceva un freddo dannato. Era in momenti come questo che la mancanza della sua ciurma si acuiva. Gli mancavano, quelle canaglie. Erano imbecilli ma almeno erano i _suoi_ imbecilli. Ci era abituato, li poteva gestire. La ciurma di Cappello di Paglia invece…  
  
Law sentì un brivido scendergli lungo la schiena. Si accoccolò un po’ meglio sul posto, immaginandosi Bepo di fianco a lui. Bepo e la sua pelliccia calda e folta. Forse aveva sbagliato a non portare almeno il suo vice?  
Lo Shicibukai strinse la bocca. No. Era un problema era cominciato e doveva finire con lui. Quello in cui si stava cacciando era troppo pericoloso, non contava di uscirne vivo. Non avrebbe sopportato se per questa causa fosse morto qualcuno della sua ciurma.  
  
“Non è come ce lo si aspetta, vero?” Law si riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Girò la testa verso Smoker, che si era acceso due sigari non appena gli era stato portato via il piatto. Il viceammiraglio esalò una boccata densa di fumo. “Cappello di Paglia.” Chiarì. “Sai, stavo per chiederti che intenzioni avevi con lui, visto che hai uno spiccato talento per la manipolazione. Ma credo che non ce ne sia più bisogno.” Ghignò.  
Law gli indirizzò un’occhiata irritata. “Che vuoi dire?”  
  
Smoker incrociò le braccia. “Un pirata è sempre un pirata.” Law alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ma persino tra la feccia c’è distinzione. Sono più di due anni che lo inseguo e ho capito una cosa di quell’idiota: è totalmente impossibile da controllare. Pensi che si comporterà in un modo e invece fa tutt’altro. Persino i suoi compagni fanno fatica a contenerlo. Le uniche volte in cui si comporta da pirata sono quelle in cui scappa dalla Marina. Sto cominciando a pensare che lo veda come un dannato gioco.” Tirò una boccata dai sigari. “Per questo non vuoi più allearti con lui. È una variabile troppo imprevedibile, e l’imprevedibilità è pericolosa.”  
  
Law si girò di nuovo, puntando lo sguardo verso il fuoco. Smoker non poteva saperlo, ma aveva molto più che ragione. La sua missione era troppo importante, troppo delicata e pericolosa e soprattutto incerta già di suo, senza bisogno di aggiungerci individui gommosi senza il benché minimo buon senso. “Sembri avere una buona opinione di lui, stranamente.” Lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio. “Perché continui ad inseguirlo allora?”  
  
“Questione di principio.” Rispose immediatamente l’uomo. Corrucciò lo sguardo. “Perché è un pirata. Perché sono un marine. E perché non lo sopporto.” Concluse. “Mi fa venire il mal di testa pensare a quali altri disastri potrebbe causare se lasciato a piede libero.”  
“Ha” rise Law, sarcastico. “Mi trovi d’accordo su questo punto.” Entrambi volsero lo sguardo verso il banchetto, dove l’oggetto dei loro discorsi si stava azzuffando con alcuni membri del G-5 per della carne. Law rabbrividì di nuovo, e ringraziò la sua previdenza che gli aveva fatto stipulare un’alleanza _temporanea_ e non a lungo termine.  
Sogghignò. “Più di due anni? E ancora non sei riuscito a prenderlo, White Chase-ya?”  
Il viceammiraglio strinse il proprio jitte. “Taci, pirata.”  
   
 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Tashigi si fermò sui suoi passi e si sporse dal corrimano della nave, la sua attenzione attirata dalle voci che si levavano da qualche metro più in là. Si appoggiò con i gomiti alla balaustra e guardò con tenerezza la scena che si stava svolgendo poco più sotto. I bambini che avevano salvato dai laboratori di Caesar erano finalmente salvi e ridevano spensierati davanti agli assurdi siparietti offerti dai membri della ciurma di Cappello di Paglia e da alcuni del G-5. Sembravano aver dimenticato che fino a poche ore prima erano ignare cavie di terribili esperimenti umani. Tutto quello a cui pensavano ora era divertirsi con i loro nuovi amici e tornare a casa dai loro genitori. Un sorriso le tirò le labbra quando il cecchino degli StrawHats fece esplodere in risate sguaiate i presenti premendo il naso del suo compagno cyborg donandogli una capigliatura a dir poco stravagante.  
La donna tornò seria, tirandosi di nuovo in piedi. C’era un motivo se si trovava a bordo della nave militare mentre tutti festeggiavano e si ingozzavano, dopotutto.

Entrò all’interno della nave, percorrendo un corridoio e arrivando alla porta della propria cambusa personale. Una volta all’interno si richiuse la porta alle spalle e si diresse verso la propria scrivania. Appoggiò Shigure contro la piccola libreria posta di fianco alla scrivania e si sedette, sbottonandosi il colletto. Tashigi chiuse gli occhi e rilassò la schiena e il collo, lasciando ciondolare leggermente la testa all’indietro e respirando a fondo. Aveva bisogno di un momento per fare mente locale.

Quando erano sbarcati su quella losca isola si erano aspettati che qualcosa sarebbe - molto probabilmente -  andato storto, ma non avevano previsto tali livelli di pericolosità. C’erano stati momenti in cui aveva creduto che non sarebbero riusciti ad uscirne vivi, a tornare alla nave.

Per non parlare di tutte le cose che avevano scoperto. Era come sollevare un vecchio tappeto e scoprire che sotto di esso avevano germinato le più disparate e disgustose specie di scarafaggi e insetti. Un’isola che, sotto al naso della Marina, aveva coltivato le più oscure oscenità concepibili alla mente umana: sperimentazioni mortali su bambini, scienziati pazzi, una produzione di massa di frutti del diavolo controllata da uno Shicibukai e usufruita da uno Yonko. Avevano scoperchiato il peggiore vaso di Pandora che si potesse immaginare.  
Tashigi si rimise dritta, sospirando e massaggiandosi la radice del naso.  
Non lo avevano solo scoperchiato, lo avevano anche distrutto. Non poteva fare a meno di pensare che si fossero immischiati in qualcosa di molto più grande di loro e questo, specialmente dopo gli eventi di quella giornata, la riempiva di… preoccupazione.  
Tashigi aprì gli occhi, fissando il muro con un’espressione corrucciata. Era inutile negarlo. Si tolse gli occhiali e li pulì con movimenti secchi che lasciavano trapelare la sua frustrazione. Era un capitano della Marina, doveva affrontare la situazione con maturità.

 _Paura_. Era quella l’emozione che le ghiacciava il sangue quando pensava alla sua patetica prestazione. La verità era che non si sentiva lontanamente all’altezza del suo ruolo di braccio destro di Smoker. Erano passati due anni da quando aveva giurato di diventare più forte, ma… Tashigi strinse i denti.

Contro Law non aveva avuto la benché minima chance. E aggiungendo alla sconfitta anche la beffa, aveva ricevuto uno smacco umiliante da parte della supernova. Era stata salvata da Ronoroa Zoro, che aveva sconfitto in un solo colpo l’avversario che lei era riuscita a malapena a ferire. Era stata salvata dai suoi sottoposti. Si erano sacrificati per lei, dando in cambio la vita, quando dovrebbe essere il superiore che guida e protegge i suoi subordinati! Anche in quell’occasione era stata aiutata da un pirata, BlackLeg Sanji. Se non ci fosse stato lui a salvare la situazione, Tashigi non osava immaginare quanto sarebbe salito il conteggio delle vittime. Certo, avevano scoperto che il gas non era _veramente_ mortale e avevano già inviato delle squadre a recuperare i membri del G-5 rimasti indietro… Ma se invece _fosse_ stato mortale come aveva millantato Caesar? Quanti sottoposti sarebbero morti per salvare lei? Quanti di più se BlackLeg non fosse stato lì?

Tashigi strinse i pugni. Non era abbastanza forte. Sicuramente non lo era per gli standard del Nuovo Mondo. Occhieggiò la sua preziosa spada – che aveva quasi rischiato di perdere, quel giorno – e scosse la testa. Inutile torturarsi per quello che ormai era già accaduto. Doveva farsi forza e pensare alla sua prossima mossa.  
Il che la riportò al motivo per il quale era tornata nella sua cabina durante il banchetto.

Aprì uno dei cassetti a destra della scrivania e ne prese una cartella gonfia di documenti. Fece spazio sulla scrivania e la aprì sfogliandone il contenuto. C’era una vocina nel retro della sua testa, come una strana sensazione che non voleva andare via. Qualcosa non andava e doveva scoprire cosa altrimenti non sarebbe riuscita a pensare ad altro per il resto della settimana.  
Continuò a passare in rassegna i numerosi fogli senza nemmeno sapere con precisione cosa stesse cercando, chinandosi sempre di più sulla scrivania.  
Poi, qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, studiando meglio il documento che aveva tra le mani. Sbatté gli occhi, colta da un’improvvisa intuizione. Impilò di nuovo i fogli come erano all’inizio, allungò un braccio e prese una penna. Si mise a controllare daccapo il contenuto della cartella, segnando alcuni fogli e lasciandone altri intonsi. Infine, separò i primi dai secondi.  
Tashigi mise di nuovo la penna sul tavolo con un’espressione amara. Si appoggiò sullo schienale della sedia e, proprio in quel momento, l’ennesima risata fragorosa dei bambini le giunse alle orecchie.  
Tashigi si morse il labbro, strinse i pugni e ne sbatté uno sulla scrivania.  
Non era riuscita a completare nemmeno una delle missioni che si era prefissa.  
Nemmeno una.  
   
 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

  
   
“Va bene, lasciatelo pure qui. Grazie per l’aiuto ragazzi!”  
La nerboruta coppia di marine replicò con un grugnito affermativo e scaricarono il loro carico senza la minima cura. “State attenti, dannazione! Se mi ferirete ancora Joker lo saprà!” Non che a qualcuno interessasse il benestare del suddetto carico.

Chopper si chiese per l’ennesima volta se ci fosse un modo per aggirare il suo giuramento come dottore e la sua morale. Voleva curare il _ferito_ , ma voleva procurare ulteriore dolore alla _persona_. Il che la diceva lunga, visto che Tony Tony Chopper era una delle creature meno violente di natura che esistessero al mondo. La piccola renna osservò con occhi tristi come i bambini intorno a loro smisero immediatamente di ridere, stringendosi gli uni agli altri. Il dottore si trasformò nella sua forma umana per spingere in malo modo Caesar più vicino al fuoco, ignorando il suo berciare indignato. Non avrebbe avuto senso trattare le sue ferite se poi avesse preso un gelone. La piccola renna sentiva di tradire i bambini, in qualche modo, dando cure mediche alla persona che li aveva rapiti dalle loro case e usati come cavie da laboratorio; il carceriere che non aveva pensato due volte prima di condannarli a morte. Tornò nella sua forma base, rovistando nella cassetta del pronto soccorso col muso corrucciato.

“Beh, è proprio un peccato che lui non sia qui ora.” Sputò Nami, velenosa. La navigatrice faticava a trattenersi dal rendere letterale il gesto, il disgusto e la rabbia evidenti nella sua espressione e nella sua postura. “Verme. Non sai fare assolutamente nulla da solo e ti nascondi dietro a persone più forti di te per fare del male a innocenti, a _bambini_!” Dietro di lei, Mocha le prese timidamente una mano per tentare di calmarla. Nami sembrò rilassarsi leggermente, ma non si poteva dire lo stesso delle sue parole. “Sei il tipo di persona di cui questo mondo ha meno bisogno, _feccia_.”

“Ehi ragazzina, a chi credi di poter fare la ramanzina?” Sbraitò Caesar Clown, dimenandosi contro le catene e le manette di agalmatolite. “Io sono un geniale scienziato, tu una miserabile pirata! Gente del tuo calibro ha sempre portato odio e miseria ovunque andassero, anche il tuo gruppetto non sarà di certo differente. E fai piano, dannazione!” Si lamentò quando Chopper gli applicò una pomata sul viso, volutamente con più forza del necessario.

Gli occhi della navigatrice erano puro gelo. “Se Luffy fosse quel tipo di persona l’avrei ucciso con le mie mani molto tempo fa. Sicuramente nessuno di noi lo avrebbe mai seguito.”

“Ha!” Esclamò Caesar, sbeffeggiandola. “Folle ignorante, che puoi saperne tu?” Ignorò l’occhiata assassina della ragazza “Siete appena arrivati nel Nuovo Mondo, non avete idea di quello che si annida in questi mari. Siete andati a disturbare l’alveare sbagliato e ve ne pentirete!” Berciò. Rivolse lo sguardo verso i bambini lì presenti, nascosti per come potevano dietro alla navigatrice. Ghignò. “Quei mocciosi dovrebbero essermi riconoscenti, invece! Non gli ho fatto mai mancare niente quando erano qui. Accade molto di peggio nel Nuovo Mondo che mangiare qualche innocua caramella, _bambini_.” Disse, enfatizzando l’ultima parola e tornando per un momento nel ruolo di ‘Master’.  
Nami scattò, furiosa, afferrando l’asta del suo Clima Tact e piantandola nella gola dello scienziato, facendogli pressione sulla trachea e permettendogli appena di respirare. Caesar emise un verso strozzato, seguito da altri patetici lamenti e tentativi di scacciare l’arma da sé. Chopper non batté ciglio e semplicemente fece finta di niente, aprendo di nuovo la borsa di fianco a lui per riporre la pomata e prendere pinzette e cotone. “Che stai dicendo?” Sibilò Nami. “Che significa?”

Ma Caesar non rispose, troppo preoccupato a cercare di spostare il bastone dalla propria gola. Tentativi inutili dato il suo stato indebolito e la rabbia della sua avversaria. La ragazza strinse ulteriormente la presa sul Clima Tact, ferendosi leggermente il palmo con le unghie. “Rispondi, brutto-“  
“Per quanto mi riempia di gioia vedere quell’essere calpestato, Nami-ya, ti chiedo di trattenerti. Caesar Clown è mio prigioniero e mi serve tutto intero.”

La navigatrice assottigliò gli occhi, lanciando un’ultima occhiata di disprezzo alla sua vittima prima di girarsi a guardare il suo nuovo interlocutore. “Law.” Lo squadrò da capo a piedi. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Smoker guardare la scena in silenzio. “Hai mangiato qualcosa?”

Lo Shicibukai apparve spiazzato per un secondo, prima di riprendersi e rispondere con un cenno del capo. “BlackLeg-ya ha già provveduto.”  
“Mh.” Nami tornò a lanciare sguardi truci allo scienziato ai suoi piedi, come a sfidarlo di dire qualcos’altro. L’uomo si limitò a frignare a mezza voce e a occhieggiare con malcelata paura il Clima Tact nelle mani di lei, senza dire nulla. “A proposito, non ci hai detto cosa vuoi fare con lui. So che è un ostaggio e so che ti serve contro Doflamingo. Qual è il tuo piano?”

Law rimase in silenzio per qualche momento. “È meglio per voi che non lo sappiate.” Rispose infine.  
“Faccende più brutte rispetto a quelle successe qui?” Law annuì. “Ugh. Allora no, grazie. Non lo voglio sapere.” Alzò il braccio per controllare il Log Pose. “Puoi almeno dirmi in che direzione andrai? Se è così pericoloso non voglio averci niente a che fare.”  
Il moro tacque, ponderando le varie opzioni. “Dressrosa.” Mormorò, abbassando la voce.  
“Afferrato. Grazie per la dritta, mi impegnerò affinché il mio capitano _non_ lo sappia.” Disse allegra la navigatrice, salutandolo. Law la guardò allontanarsi in silenzio.

“Law-dono!” Una mano callosa calò improvvisamente sulla spalla dell’interpellato. Law si girò. Kin’emon, il samurai che aveva affettato qualche ora prima lo guardava con evidente apprensione. “Law-dono, ho sentito bene? La vostra prossima meta è Dress-“  
“Abbassa la voce.” Ringhiò Law, riducendo drasticamente la distanza che lo separava dal samurai. Si guardò intorno con circospezione. Nessuno sembrava aver notato il loro scambio, per fortuna.

“Law-dono!” Ripeté con urgenza il samurai. Law lo guardò spazientito. “Hai sentito male. La mia prossima meta è Green Bit.”  
“Queste orecchie non possono essersi sbagliate! Voi avete senza ombra di dubbio detto Dress-“ Law si affrettò a schiaffargli una mano sulla bocca. Quel dannato samurai era troppo rumoroso. Perché gli domandava una cosa se sapeva già la risposta? Il chirurgo sentì l’irritazione salire. Incrociò lo sguardo del suo interlocutore con cautela (e giusto una puntina di aggressività). “Se anche fosse? Perché ti interessa?”  
Il viso di Kin’emon si accese in un misto di attenzione e speranza. “Law-dono, da questa parte!” Gli sussurrò con tono risoluto, incamminandosi verso il fuoco. “Affrettatevi!” Aggiunse, quando vide che il ragazzo non lo aveva seguito.

Law strinse l’elsa di Kikoku. Non gli piaceva per niente come si era sviluppata la situazione. La sua meta sarebbe dovuta restare un segreto, invece ben due persone ne erano venute a conoscenza.  
“Momonosuke! Law-dono è diretto al luogo dov’è Kanjuro!” Tre persone.

Momonosuke – che altri non era se non il bambino che aveva mangiato lo Zoan-Drago – distolse la sua attenzione dagli assurdi siparietti di Luffy e Usopp e posò lo sguardo su di loro, gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta. Law non sapeva chi fosse quel ‘Kanjuro’, né cosa gli fosse successo; ma a quanto pare per il ragazzino doveva significare qualcosa di ben preciso visto come aveva reagito. Momonosuke tirò giù fino ai polsi le maniche che prima aveva arrotolato per mangiare più comodamente e si rivolse al padre, annuendo deciso. Kin’emon annuì in risposta e si girò nuovamente verso Law. “Law-dono, credo che dovremmo parlare in privato.”  
Il Chirurgo della Morte rimase in silenzio, ma il samurai colse l’implicito assenso.

Tutti e tre si spostarono dietro ad una roccia ghiacciata in un luogo appartato della baia, vicino abbastanza da poter sentire ancora i rumori della festa ma abbastanza lontano per non essere sentiti da nessuno. Law occhieggiò i due abitanti del regno di Wano ora in piedi di fronte a lui. “Parlate.”  
“Quest’uomo deve premettere che non può raccontare tutta la sua storia, Law-dono.”

Law assottigliò gli occhi. L’uomo, inconsapevole, continuò. “Momonosuke è giunto qui per errore.” Disse. Law inarcò un sopracciglio. Il ragazzino giochicchiò con la manica del suo kimono e guardò a terra, imbarazzato. Kin’emon immediatamente continuò: “Ovviamente nemmeno quei bambini innocenti non dovrebbero essere qui… Ma Momonosuke… Mh. Ritengo sia meglio partire dall’inizio anche se, come vi avevo anticipato, non posso raccontare tutta la nostra storia. Per evitare di perderci in parole inutili parlerò chiaramente: io e Momonosuke eravamo in viaggio con un nostro caro amico, Kanjuro, ma la malasorte ci ha colpiti e abbiamo naufragato in un luogo di nome Dressrosa.” Law sbatté gli occhi ed incrociò le braccia, decisamente interessato. Kin’emon strinse i pugni. “Purtroppo siamo capitati nel luogo sbagliato al momento meno opportuno. Abbiamo assistito a qualcosa di molto disturbante: degli uomini hanno ucciso a sangue freddo un loro compagno perché incapace di portare a compimento una missione che richiedeva la morte di qualcuno.” Kin’emon fece una pausa, guardandolo negli occhi. “Quegli uomini si sono rivelati essere i sottoposti di Don Quixote Doflamingo. So che è un tuo nemico.”  
Law sbiancò. Strinse ancora di più Kikoku e se la spinse contro la spalla al punto di farsi male, nel tentativo di restare lucido e impassibile. “Sì.” Rispose semplicemente.

Kin’emon fece un cenno col capo prima di continuare. “Come ho anticipato poco fa, abbiamo avuto uno spiacevole imprevisto. Siamo stati visti e, per questo motivo, costretti a scappare. Momonosuke ha trovato rifugio a bordo di una nave ancorata al porto mentre io e Kanjuro tentavamo di avere la meglio sui nostri inseguitori. Ma poi…” Il samurai abbassò lo sguardo. “Poi la nave ha preso il largo. Non potevamo inseguirla entrambi con dei nemici alle nostre calcagna, quindi Kanjuro si è sacrificato per permettere a me di seminarli e tallonare la nave.”  
Law alternò lo sguardo tra il bambino e il samurai. “Quindi mi state dicendo che volete un passaggio fino a Dressrosa?”  
L’altro uomo si agitò, l’imbarazzo evidente dal rossore delle guance.

“Sì, per favore.” Rispose una voce limpida. Entrambi gli uomini si girarono verso Momonosuke. Il bambino guardò Law con determinazione, poi spostò lo sguardo verso il padre. “Padre, riunirci con Kanjuro è la nostra priorità. Non possiamo permettere all’orgoglio di impedirci quando la meta è così importante!”

Kin’emon sembrò attraversato da un fulmine. Crollò in ginocchio di fianco al figlio, prendendolo per le spalle con gli occhi lucidi. “Hai ragione. Perdonami.” Sempre in ginocchio, si girò verso Law, poi poggiò a terra anche le mani e abbassò la testa. “Law-dono. Vi prego di portarci assieme a voi a Dressrosa. Ci impegneremo per non esservi di intralcio.”  
Momonosuke si unì al padre nella prostrazione anche se, per qualche motivo, quando lo fece il padre lo guardò con sbigottimento e orrore. “Ti prego, Law-dono.”

“Non c’è bisogno di pregare.” Padre e figlio alzarono la testa di scatto, guardandolo con occhi sgranati. Law picchiettò l’unghia dell’indice sul fodero della sua spalla. Fece un cenno con la testa e i due si affrettarono a rimettersi in piedi, spazzandosi via la neve dai vestiti. Law occhieggiò le due spalle all’anca di Kin’emon. “Ho visto cosa sei in grado di fare con quelle spade. Ho sentito che ti chiamano Kin’emon del Fuoco Volpesco.”  
Il samurai gonfiò il petto, sentendo riconosciuta la propria abilità. “Nulla di più corretto! Sono uno dei samurai più abili del mio paese e non esiste fuoco che io non possa tagliare!”  
“Mh.” Law si girò, lo sguardo rivolto verso il mare. “… Come avete visto, ho un prigioniero con me. Un prigioniero che dovrò difendere da chi vorrà riprenderselo.” Gli lanciò un’occhiata significativa. “Tre spade sono meglio di una.”  
Due sorriso identici si dipinsero sui visi dei suoi interlocutori. “Avete la mia gratitudine, Law-dono!” Esclamò il samurai.  
“A-A-Anche la mia!” Balbettò Momonosuke, stringendosi nei vestiti.

Lo Shicibukai sospirò. “Tornate vicino al fuoco. Se vi ammalate ora, mi sarete _davvero_ d’intralcio.”  
Kin’emon sorrise. “Sono d’accordo. Momonosuke, coraggio.” Disse, accompagnando il bambino verso il cuore della festa.  
Law li guardò allontanarsi.

 _Che incredibile coincidenza,_ pensò. Aveva pianificato di procedere verso Dressrosa da solo con estrema cautela e lentezza e, sebbene non avrebbe sicuramente diminuito la prima, ora aveva una scusa per ridimensionare la seconda. Certo, un bambino a bordo non era la cosa più auspicabile mentre si fuggiva dagli scagnozzi di un broker potentissimo tenendo in ostaggio uno dei suoi sottoposti più utili, ma a controbilanciare c’era la notevole abilità in combattimento di Kin’emon, un autentico samurai del rinomato paese di Wano. _Che un po’ della famosa fortuna sfacciata di Mugiwara-ya mi si sia attaccata? Beh, se anche non fosse così non sprecherò quest’occasione._  
Law rimase per qualche minuto a fissare il mare, poi si incamminò anche lui di nuovo verso il fuoco. Visto che c’era, avrebbe approfittato del cibo procurato da BlackLeg-ya.  
Quella zuppa era davvero ottima.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 

  
“La Marina vuole prendere in custodia i bambini?!” Esclamò esterrefatta Nami.  
Gli occhi della navigatrice, pieni di sgomento, erano incollati alla donna inchinata di fronte a lei.  
Tashigi in silenzio, gli occhi puntati sul pavimento in legno della nave e Nami non riusciva a capire se fosse vergogna o timore quello che vedeva irradiarsi dalla donna di fronte a lei. “Vi rendete conto che quelle povere creature hanno sofferto per la _vostra_ negligenza?! Non è la prima volta che succede!” Gridò, furiosa. “Io ho fatto una promessa a quei bambini. Ho promesso loro che li avrei protetti e che io sia dannata se non lo farò.” Un’improvvisa raffica di vento scompigliò i capelli ad entrambe. Nami si spostò le ciocche ramate dal viso con un gesto stizzito; Tashigi rimase inchinata, senza muoversi. La navigatrice sentì una nuova ondata di rabbia di fronte al silenzio della sua interlocutrice. “Potete commettere qualsiasi errore, crimine o misfatto ma alla fine sarete sempre voi a interpretare il ruolo degli eroi, vero? Ci sarà sempre il governo mondiale a coprirvi le spalle e a spazzare tutto sotto il tappeto. Dopotutto, voi siete i _buoni_. Non siete diversi dalla feccia che solca questi mari.”

A quelle parole Tashigi scattò, rimettendosi dritta e stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi. “Anche io ho fatto una promessa!” Esclamò, le gote arrossate per la foga. “Ho promesso ai genitori di quei bambini che li avrei cercati quando chiunque altro si è rifiutato di farlo!”

Nami osservò con sorpresa lo sfogo del soldato. Il capitano la guardò dritta negli occhi e continuò. “Non pretendo di redimere l’intera marina militare. Se devo essere sincera, non credo che una singola persona ci possa mai riuscire. Però-“ Si interruppe. Riprese fiato, chiuse gli occhi, inspirò a fondo e si calmò. Quando riprese a parlare, la sua voce aveva di nuovo un tono normale, seppur tinto da un’inconfondibile velatura di tristezza. “Però, per una volta, ho il potere di aiutare qualcuno, aiutare _veramente_ qualcuno. Voglio finalmente afferrare quest’occasione che cercavo da tempo… e voglio mantenere una promessa.” Riaprì gli occhi e Nami vide grande calma e pazienza e gentilezza in quelle iridi. Il petto le si strinse e il ricordo di Bellemere tornò con prepotenza a invaderle la mente.

“Ti prego, permettimi di farlo. Voglio riportare i bambini alle loro famiglie e, con l’aiuto di Smoker-san, farli visitare da Vegapunk. Lui è l’unico che potrebbe trovare una cura al loro gigantismo.”  
Nami sorrise. “Va bene. Te li affido, prenditi cura di loro.” Tashigi sembrò essere presa in contropiede dalla sua risposta. Balbettò una serie di parole incoerenti gesticolando con le mani, ma alla navigatrice non sfuggì il movimento verso l’alto degli angoli della sua bocca.  
“In ogni caso, se fossero visti assieme a noi ci verrebbe data la colpa di tutto come al solito.” Disse Nami, ridendo. “È un bene che siano accompagnati dal simbolo della giustizia. Usatelo bene, per una volta.” Scherzò. Tashigi si rabbuiò. Nami si risentì. Forse aveva fatto una battuta un po’ troppo pesante. “Ah… Scusa.”

La donna scosse la testa. “Non scusarti. Hai ragione.” Tashigi le si avvicinò, rovistò nella tasca interna del suo cappotto e ne tirò fuori un plico di fogli. Glieli porse e la pirata li prese con un’espressione confusa. “Cosa sono?” Chiese.

Tashigi si morse il labbro inferiore. “C’è un’altra cosa che ti volevo dire.” Nami iniziò a sfogliare i documenti. Ognuno di essi era accompagnato da una foto di bambini e bambine più o meno grandi, con descrizioni dettagliate di ognuno di loro. “Quando eravamo alla base del G-5 ci arrivavano spesso denunce di bambini scomparsi. Molti erano anche residenti nell’isola dove era locata la base. Ho provato a portare più volte questi casi all’attenzione di… Vergo,” Sputò il nome con disgusto “Ma ha sempre o minimizzato la questione o deviato le indagini. Quando sono partita con il viceammiraglio Smoker mi sono portata i documenti, nella folle speranza di riuscire a trovarne almeno uno. Non avrei mai pensato che sarei riuscita a trovarne così tanti in un colpo solo…” Sorrise mestamente. Nami strinse i fogli al petto e la guardò, smarrita e spaventata. “… Tanti. Ma non tutti.”

“Vuoi dire che… tutti questi…?” Mormorò Nami.  
“Tutti quelle denunce sono di bambini scomparsi che non sono stati ancora trovati. L’ho scoperto ieri sera, quando ho escluso dalla pila gli annunci dei bambini che abbiamo trovato qui a Punk Hazard.”  
“Ma sono tantissimi!” Soffiò la ragazza, sfogliandoli di nuovo. “Vuoi dirmi che tutti questi bambini sono ancora dispersi chissà dove?”  
“Sì.” Disse mestamente Tashigi.

La navigatrice rimase in silenzio per un po’, sfogliando e studiando i documenti con dispiacere. “Perché li dai a me?” Chiese infine, alzando la testa per guardarla negli occhi.  
“Perché non sono l’unica copia che ho, prima di tutto.” Rispose Tashigi. Poi: “Perché so che tipo di persone siete, voi della ciurma di Cappello di Paglia. Lo so da due anni e l’ho rivisto oggi, qui su quest’isola.” Si sistemò gli occhiali e aggiunse: “E soprattutto perché più persone sanno di loro, più probabilità hanno di venire ritrovati.”

Le due donne si guardarono in silenzio per un po’. Infine, Nami annuì. “Prenditi cura di ciò che è davanti a te, per adesso.” Le disse. “Proteggili anche per me.”  
“Lo prometto.” Rispose Tashigi con determinazione.  
“Hai il peso di tre promesse sulle tue spalle, capitano.” Nami le sorrise. “Non ti piegare sotto di esse.”  
 

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
 

  
La Gatta Ladra affondò il viso nel cappotto di Mocha quando la bambina la strinse a sé in un abbraccio. La ragazza fece del suo meglio per ricambiare, ma le sue braccia riuscivano a malapena a stringere metà del torso della bambina. “Onee-chan, la signorina con gli occhiali ha detto che tra poco dovremo partire. Quando potrò rivederti?” La ragazza dai capelli rossi alzò la testa, incontrando gli occhi di Mocha con uno sguardo pieno di affetto, e sorrise. “Non lo so, Mocha. Magari, se avremo fortuna, accadrà presto.” La bambina la guardò con i lucciconi agli occhi e la strinse più forte.

Rimasero per un po’ in quella posizione, la bambina gigante e la giovane pirata. Nonostante la grandezza, nonostante la sua forza e l’emozione, Mocha non strinse mai troppo forte.  
Si udirono le rudi urla dei membri del G-5. “Mocciosi, è ora!” Le due si sciolsero e Nami guardò la bambina salire sulla nave militare e si affrettò a far sparire la lacrima traditrice che aveva fatto capolino tra le sue ciglia.

“Buon viaggio.” Sì girò. Tashigi aveva la mano tesa verso di lei. La strinse. “Anche voi.” Un cenno del capo da parte di entrambe. Tashigi ritirò il braccio, la salutò con un sorriso e si imbarcò.

“Ti piace la donna marine?” Chiese Luffy con voce allegra di fianco a lei. Nami incrociò le braccia, un sorriso sornione a stirargli le labbra. “Suppongo di sì. Luffy?”  
“Mh?” Mugugnò lui, una coscia di pollo in bocca.  
“C’è una cosa che vorrei chiedere a te e alla ciurma. Una cosa che voglio fare.”  
“Va bene!” Fu la risposta del suo capitano. Semplice. Innocente. Allegra.  
Nami sospirò con affetto e rassegnazione, portandosi una mano sul fianco. “Non vuoi prima chiedermi _cosa_ voglio fare?” Domandò con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
“È una cosa brutta?” Biascicò Luffy.  
La navigatrice rise. “No.”  
“Ci sarà da combattere?” Poteva sentire chiaramente la speranza nella sua voce.  
Nami si prese il mento fra le dita, pensierosa. “Non ne sono sicura… forse.”  
“Ok, andiamo!” Esclamò Luffy, marciando verso la Thousand Sunny. Nami lo guardò andare scuotendo la testa. “Che stupido.” Un sorriso le stirò le labbra.  
   
   
   
   
   
La partenza fu, ovviamente, appariscente. I marine misero su una pagliacciata molto poco credibile, impedendo ai bambini di vedere il gruppo di pirati, berciando sulle presunte mille qualità della marina e le mille nefandezze dei pirati. Per tutta risposta, i bambini iniziarono a urlare di voler diventare anche loro dei pirati, tra le esclamazioni indignate dei membri del G-5. Il tutto finì in un mare di moccoli, lacrime e pianti. Smoker si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia, percependo un mal di testa incombente.

L’unico a non essere appariscente fu Law, insieme a Momonosuke e Kanjuro. Il gruppetto partì senza chiasso, solo un breve saluto tra i capitani delle due ciurme – durante il quale Luffy avviluppò Law in un intrico di membra gommose facendogli promettere di farsi sentire presto - dopodiché i tre presero in fretta il largo, portando Caesar con loro.  
Gli Strawhat seguirono ben presto il loro esempio, salutando per l’ultima volta quell’inospitale isola di ghiaccio e di fuoco.  
   
   
   
   
   
“… E questo è quanto.” Concluse Nami, appoggiando l’ultimo foglio sul tavolo davanti a sé.  
“Aw! Poveri mocciosetti, chissà dove sono in questo momento!” Pianse Franky, esagerato come al solito.  
“Altri bambini scomparsi…” Mormorò Chopper, corrucciando lo sguardo. Si sentiva ancora in colpa per non aver trovato prima quelli prigionieri a Punk Hazard. Una mano gentile gli carezzò il pelo. La renna alzò lo sguardo e vide Robin sorridergli con fare rassicurante. “Non ti preoccupare, li troveremo.”

“Tsk. Più che una ciurma di pirati ci stiamo trasformando in un dannato asilo. Non siamo mica dei marine, lasciamogli fare il loro lavoro.” Borbottò scocciato Zoro.  
Nami lo squadrò con calma. “Come Punk Hazard?” Chiese. “Come il mio villaggio?” Lo spadaccino non rispose, ma fece una smorfia. “Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato direi che ormai sappiamo bene che la marina non è perfetta, anzi. È più buchi che formaggio.” Sentenziò la rossa spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
“Formaggio?” Luffy alzò la testa, la bava già alla bocca. “Sanji, puoi farci uno spuntino con del formaggio? Mi è venuta voglia.”  
“Siamo. Appena. Partiti. Non rompere!” Berciò il cuoco. “Awwwwwwwww- Ouch.” Si lamentò Luffy quando il suo cranio venne raggiunto dal pugno del biondo.

“Quella donna… Tashigi, si è fidata di me. Dev’esserle costato molto visto la sua politica di odio assoluto verso i pirati… Ma non è tanto _quello_ che mi preme. È il fatto che questi bambini, anche quelli di Punk Hazard, non si aspettano qualcuno che li salvi. Non si aspettano qualcuno che gli offra aiuto. Mocha e gli altri sono stati fortunati, siamo capitati per puro caso su quest’isola e appena ci hanno visto ci hanno _supplicato_ di aiutarli. Hanno chiesto aiuto a noi, dei pirati, delle persone a loro sconosciute, al punto di piangere. Ora, immaginate di essere un bambino, strappato ai suoi genitori, senza nemmeno la speranza di poter tornare un giorno a casa. Vorreste o no che qualcuno venisse a salvarvi?”

Il silenziò calò sulla Sunny.  
Nessuno usò la voce, ma ognuno di loro aveva risposto. E Nami lo sentì forte e chiaro.  
Luffy fece un piccolo sforzo e saltò in piedi. “E questo è quanto!” Sorrise. “Sanji, alla fine per quello spuntino col formaggio?” L’intera ciurma rise, rompendo la tensione. Tutti tranne Sanji. Sanji piantò più volte la suola della scarpa nella faccia gommosa del proprio capitano prima di ritenersi soddisfatto.  
Zoro sbuffò, inclinando il collo e guardando in silenzio il Jolly Roger che sventolava in cima all’albero maestro. “Quindi?” Chiese. “Dove dovremmo andare?”

“Usopp, per favore, vai a prendere la mappa che ci ha dato Re Nettuno.” Istruì Nami. “Beh… ad essere sincera ancora devo pensarci.” Ammise. “Avevo una mezza idea di andare nell’area dove c’erano stati più rapimenti, ma devo ancora controllare uno per uno i-“  
“Namea.” Disse Robin, fissando i documenti sparsi di fronte a lei.  
“Eh?”  
“Namea. È un nome che compare un po’ troppo spesso per essere solo una coincidenza. Parecchi dei rapimenti sono avvenuti su questa singola isola.” Spiegò l’archeologa, indicando col dito svariati fogli. Nami li raccolse, controllandoli. “Hai ragione!” Esclamò.  
“I tuoi occhi e la tua mente sono veloci come il vento del mare, Robin-san.” La complimentò Brook. “Ora… perché non lasci che la brezza marina dischiuda al mondo il segreto delle tue mutandin-“  
“CREPA!”  Quel giorno, il musicista degli Strawhat rischiò di suonare il violino ai Re del Mare.

“Ecco, Nami.” Disse Usopp porgendole l’incartamento.  
“Grazie Usopp.” Nami fece scorrere gli occhi sulla cartina. “È molto essenziale come mappa… Inoltre, dal momento che siamo stati sbalzati parecchio fuori rotta da quella corrente marina subacquea è possibile che non ci sia di molto aiuto…. HA!” Esclamò, puntando un dito accusatore in un angolo della mappa. “E INVECE! È destino, non c’è altra spiegazione! All’estremo margine della mappa, ma _c’è_!”

“E Namea sia allora!” Disse allegro Luffy. “Ciurma, levate l’ancora, spiegate le vele! Direzione...! Ehm…” Si girò verso la navigatrice. “Direzione?”  
La rossa sbuffò una risata, poi scrutò la cartina. “Nord-est.”  
“Direzione nord-est!” Riprese Luffy euforico. “Sunny, avanti tutta! Namea, arriviamo!”  
 


	2. Stumbling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In realtà sto venendo - di nuovo - meno al mio proposito di iniziare a postare una volta scritti i primi 10 capitoli. Però sto avendo veramente un periodo di merda e in particolare sta giornata è stata 'na boasa (termine tecnico della mia zona) assoluta. HO BISOGNO DI UN PO' DI SODDISFAZIONE, OK?   
> Però, a mia discolpa però, posso dire che c'è anche stato un ragionamento dietro: il primo capitolo effettivamente non dice molto della trama; invece da questo parte il plot vero e proprio, ci sono già alcuni indizi, viene introdotto il mio OC... Insomma, dai. HA SENSO QUESTO AGGIORNAMENTO NON STIAMO A DISCUTERE.  
> Vi dico, come vi avevo già detto lo scorso capitolo, che per aggiornamenti veri e propri dovrete aspettare un po'. Sono a buon punto con la scrittura (ho anche aggiunto un paio di cosette alla trama) ma in questo periodo oltre alla sessione che si avvicina sto combattendo con ben due lavori (e i lavori di traduzione di altre fic)... insomma, ho un bel po' per le mani.   
> Abbiate pietà e datemi feedback, ne ho bisogno per la mia salute mentale. Pls.

  
  
Namea distava più di due settimane di navigazione a velocità sostenuta.   
Nonostante non si trovasse in una zona problematica e il viaggio fosse proseguito senza intoppi – a parte l’occasionale mostro marino - non furono proprio due settimane piacevoli per la ciurma. C’era un’aria strana a bordo, agitazione mista a preoccupazione, e un senso di anticipazione che era nuovo per tutti.   
  
Da quando la loro avventura era cominciata, tutte le isole che avevano visitato e tutte le battaglie che avevano combattuto erano state, più che altro, il frutto di un caso o comunque di qualcosa che non aveva un rapporto diretto con la loro volontà. Da Punk Hazard, invece, le cose avevano cominciato a cambiare. Certo, erano approdati sull’isola sempre per caso, ma quando avevano incontrato Law avevano  _scelto_  di stringere l’alleanza, avevano  _scelto_  se combattere o meno.   
E ora, per la seconda volta, avevano scelto di agire, di immischiarsi in affari che non li riguardavano per niente. A differenza di Punk Hazard, però, non avevano trovato un Trafalgar Law che gli spiegasse per filo e per segno chi erano i nemici, gli obiettivi da raggiungere e come raggiungerli. Questa volta non avevano la più pallida idea di chi fossero gli avversari, di come sconfiggerli, di quanti fossero. Non sapevano se erano più forti di loro. E questo li metteva in agitazione.   
  
Da quando avevano deciso la loro prossima meta e il loro obiettivo finale – salvare i bambini – Zoro si era alzato e si era barricato nella coffa, intensificando il suo già spartano regime di allenamento e facendosi a malapena vedere per i pasti. Una volta Sanji era andato a portargli degli spuntini e una volta salite le scale era quasi soffocato per il tanfo di sudore e umidità che impregnava l’aria. Rischiando di rovesciare i contenuti del proprio stomaco sul pavimento, il cuoco aveva lasciato frettolosamente il vassoio su un tavolino e si era precipitato ad aprire tutte le finestre, facendo entrare aria fresca e respirandola a piene boccate per ripulirsi i polmoni. Voltandosi verso lo spadaccino con gli occhi che lacrimavano, lo aveva trovato a sollevare pesi con ogni arto disponibile, concentrato come se non avesse sentito il rumore causato dall’altro uomo. Prima che potesse urlargli i peggio improperi per aver attentato alle sue facoltà olfattive, lo sguardo di Sanji fu catturato dal bordo dei pantaloni dello spadaccino. Strabuzzando gli occhi, il cuoco si rese conto che gli andavano larghi e cominciavano a scivolargli lungo i fianchi, nonostante fossero quelli che utilizzava sempre e gli andassero bene appena una settimana prima. Imbestialito, il cuoco gli scatenò prima la propria furia a suon di calci e urla, poi iniziò ad andare a prenderlo ad ogni pasto, trascinandolo fino alla mensa e assicurandosi che mangiasse tutte le abbondanti portate che il biondo aveva cucinato. Successivamente, prese anche a portargli tutti gli spuntini sulla coffa; infine, gli tirò un colpo basso spedendogli contro Chopper, che gli fece la ramanzina riguardo all’importanza del nutrirsi durante un periodo di allenamento intensivo e lo rimproverò di non pensare abbastanza alla propria salute – il tutto condito da un musetto tremante e dagli occhi grandi colmi di preoccupazione.   
  
Chopper stesso, d’altro canto, non era nelle migliori delle condizioni. Certo, non arrivava ad estremi esagerati come quelli di Zoro, ma era ancora tormentato dai sensi di colpa per non essere riuscito a curare i bambini di Punk Hazard; a questo si aggiungeva l’ansia dell’ignoto, di sapere che avrebbero salvato altri bambini, ma di non sapere in che condizioni li avrebbero trovati, di quali cure mediche avrebbero avuto bisogno. Si sentiva impotente davanti a qualcosa che sapeva stava per accadere e questo lo portava ad avere il morale sotto gli zoccoli. A pesare su di lui c’erano anche le condizioni mediche degli altri membri della ciurma, che avevano trovato il loro personale modo di scendere a patti con l’ansia ma, similmente a Zoro, in alcuni casi peggioravano solo la situazione.   
  
Franky aveva affermato che il suo Shogun era adatto ad ogni tipo di battaglia – anzi, a detta sua era rimasto deluso per non averlo potuto scatenare anche a Punk Hazard – ma nonostante questo, più di qualche volta veniva colto da un dubbio improvviso durante la giornata che lo portava a correre sottocoperta per controllare che tutto fosse perfetto e nessuna delle sue macchine necessitasse di una stretta di bullone.   
  
Nami era talmente preoccupata per tutta la faccenda che non riusciva a rilassarsi un secondo. Provava costantemente tecniche per far andare la nave più veloce, ma nonostante la sua bravura e l’eccellenza della Sunny quella a cui stavano procedendo sembrava essere la velocità massima. Ad aggiungersi c’era anche la sua coscienza: voleva arrivare il prima possibile da quei bambini, li voleva salvare, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva di non essere la più forte nella sua ciurma. Questo la portava a chiudersi per ore intere nel suo studio a studiare ancora più a fondo la meteorologia e il suo Clima Tact, cercando di ideare nuove tecniche e astuzie per potersela cavare in qualsiasi situazione.   
Non solo.   
  
Dal momento che era stata lei a proporre – e a convincere – la ciurma di imbarcarsi in questa avventura si sentiva responsabile di tutta la faccenda. E il fatto che i nemici le fossero ignoti in tutto e per tutto la stava mettendo in ansia a dei livelli esponenziali. Così, cercava di lavorare ancora più sodo, sacrificando ore di sonno nel processo. Il risultato finale era una navigatrice completamente spossata e dalla miccia cortissima – se non inesistente – che la portava ad esplodere al minimo fastidio. Il che non contribuiva per niente al buonumore della ciurma.   
Usopp rimaneva Usopp, e qui non c’è bisogno di approfondire.   
  
Gli unici membri che sembravano rimanere calmi erano Robin, Luffy, Brook e Sanji. Robin aveva cercato di documentarsi il più possibile su Namea, trovando poco e niente. L’isola era citata solo qualche volta nei manuali che possedeva e l’unico spunto di rilievo sembrava essere la sua terra particolarmente fertile e la rigogliosa vegetazione che la ricopriva, facendola sembrare un piccolo angolo di paradiso. Un paradiso tropicale, non come Skypeia. Avendo le sue ricerche dato pochi frutti, si era accontentata di passare le proprie giornate a leggere o a giocare a scacchi con Sanji. Quest’ultimo, nonostante si fosse gettato anima e corpo nel proprio lavoro per sostenere al meglio gli altri, aveva ben presente i propri bisogni nutrizionali e cercava di non dare ulteriore pensiero al medico di bordo tenendosi in riga da sé.   
Brook, d’altro canto, faceva quello che sapeva fare meglio: suonare. Spesso si appostava fori dalla porta dello studio di Nami o su una delle travi che reggevano le vele dell’albero maestro per far sì che la propria musica rilassante potesse essere udita anche dai propri amati compagni, permettendo loro di sciogliere un pochino i nervi.   
E Luffy… beh. Era Luffy. Agitato per i motivi sbagliati.   
  
“Chissà che tipo di carne avranno…” Mormorò sognante, scrutando l’orizzonte mentre era steso a pancia in giù sulla polena.   
Robin sorrise dalla sua sedia a sdraio. Da due settimane non faceva che rimbalzare tra l’euforico e il capriccioso, non vedendo l’ora di attraccare e risentendosi del tempo impiegato per raggiungere la meta – andandosi a lamentare da Nami senza il minimo tatto e ottenendo solamente di farla esplodere. Si comportava così ogni volta che c’era una nuova isola da esplorare e anche questa volta non faceva eccezione. Era bello poter contare sul suo onnipresente entusiasmo in un’atmosfera inusuale come quella che si era creata a bordo.   
  
La porta della cucina si aprì cigolando. “Devo ricordarmi di dire al nasone che i cardini avrebbero bisogno di un’oliata…” Borbottò Sanji uscendo con un vassoio carico di onigiri.   
“Sono per Zoro?” Chiese Chopper alzando la testa dal libro che stava leggendo.   
“Già,” Sbuffò il cuoco. “Sembra che sia tornato normale ma non mi fido, voglio controllare ancora per un po’ quello stupido marimo prima che si faccia del male da solo senza nemmeno rendersene conto. ” Concluse con fare irritato.   
Chopper sorrise, chiudendo il tomo. “Grazie Sanji. Posso portarne un paio a Nami? Stamattina si è ripresa dalla febbre, un piccolo spuntino potrebbe farle aprire lo stomaco e stimolarle l’appetito per l’ora di pranzo.” Il cuoco si illuminò, annuendo con entusiasmo e chinandosi affinché la piccola renna potesse afferrare un paio di onigiri dal vassoio per poi trotterellare verso la camera delle ragazze.   
  
“Oh, sono per me quelli?” Giunse una voce dall’alto. Zoro si era sporto dalla finestra della coffa e guardava giù con un sorrisino derisorio, la mano a tenergli su la testa. Sanji gli indirizzò un’occhiataccia, scrollando le spalle e dirigendosi verso la scaletta che lo avrebbe portato dallo spadaccino. “Ma quale onore! Sarò il primo a essere servito oggi, mamma chioccia?” Lo canzonò quest’ultimo mentre lo osservava aggrapparsi ai pioli. Il resto della ciurma presente sul ponte alzò collettivamente gli occhi al cielo, sospirando davanti all’ennesimo teatrino dei due. “Non avevo mai visto una gallina in giacca e cravatta. Sai, se ti vestissi meno da damerino avresti meno problemi a muoverti-“   
  
“Cerchi rogne?!” Berciò Sanji, salendo senza problemi a dispetto delle prese in giro dell’altro, una mano a sostenere il vassoio. “Pensa a fare il tuo dannato lavoro, vedetta dei miei stivali! O anche i tuoi occhi hanno il tuo stesso senso dell’orientamento? Non vedresti un’isola nemmeno se ce l’avessi davanti a quella fronte larga che ti ritrov-“   
“Terra!”   
Sanji si bloccò per un attimo prima di riprendere ad arrampicarsi con stizza. “Terra, un’isola, quello che ti pare! Non metterti a fare le pulci su tutt-“   
“ _Terra!_ ”   
  
Il biondo alzò lo sguardo verso la coffa e vide che lo spadaccino aveva il braccio teso fuori dalla finestra, il dito a puntare l’orizzonte. Girò il collo seguendo l’indicazione e – stringendo gli occhi – vide un puntino all’orizzonte. La mano sui pioli si strinse maggiormente e deglutì. Gettando un’occhiata in basso vide che anche gli altri avevano sentito il grido di Zoro e si stavano affrettando verso la prua. Luffy stava saltando sulla polena, ridendo e festeggiando.   
  
Riportò lo sguardo al puntino. Ad occhio e croce mancavano ancora due ore prima di attraccare. Con risolutezza riprese la scalata verso la coffa. Se si fosse sbrigato e avesse cucinato leggero – ma nutriente, ovviamente – avrebbe potuto assicurarsi che i gli stomaci dei propri compagni fossero belli pieni quando avrebbero gettato l’ancora.   
Dopotutto, non sapevano cosa li stesse aspettando.   


  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 

  
  
  
Namea non era per niente come se l’erano aspettata.  
Certo, grazie alle scarne informazioni trovate da Robin sapevano che era un’isola rigogliosa, ma siccome sapevano che da lì erano avvenute moltissime sparizioni se lo immaginavano come un postaccio losco, sinistro e lugubre. Il tipo di isola dove non faresti mai andare dei bambini in giro da soli.

A dispetto delle loro fantasticherie, Namea sembrava un vero e proprio paradiso turistico tropicale. Dovettero girare metà della costa prima di trovare quello che sembrava l’unico porto presente sull’isola, ed ebbero così modo di darle uno sguardo approfondito. Una folta vegetazione ricopriva l’isola e il mare intorno ad essa sembrava più chiaro delle acque sulle quali avevano navigato in quelle settimane. Le spiagge di finissima sabbia bianca che circondavano tutta la costa erano adornate di ombrelli e sdrai e popolate da innumerevoli turisti stesi al sole. L’isola era ricoperta da tantissimi hotel costruiti sul limitare della costa, probabilmente per sfruttare l’incredibile appeal di quelle spiagge paradisiache, mentre il vero e proprio cuore della vita residenziale era rappresentato dall’unica città che si sviluppava intorno al porto. Alakai – era questo il nome della città, scritto a caratteri cubitali su un arco che sovrastava l’unica strada che usciva dal porto per dirigersi verso il centro abitato.   
Namea avrà anche avuto un solo porto ma era un  _signor_  porto. Curato, frenetico, pieno di segnaletica, saturo di casse, navi delle più disparate dimensioni e funzioni e, ovviamente, persone.

La ciurma non ebbe altra scelta che attraccare lì. Avrebbero preferito gettare l’ancora in un posto più nascosto, ma Namea aveva un solo porto, la costa completamente circondata da spiagge e nessuno scoglio nei suoi dintorni da usare come riparo. Non era una giornata ventosa, quindi la bandiera non sventolava, ma avendo il Jolly Roger dipinto anche sulle vele era un po’ difficile passare inosservati.

Si radunarono sul ponte, adocchiando il molo con fare guardingo. Con loro sorpresa, nessuno gli diede particolarmente attenzione. Qualcuno guardò verso di loro, ma non ci fu nessun segnale che li indusse a pensare di essere malvoluti. Nessuna espressione di paura o disgusto, nessuna tensione nell’aria, nessun grido di allarme.   
Uno ad uno scesero dalla Sunny, radunandosi sul molo. Non appena Franky ebbe assicurato le cime agli ormeggi vennero avvicinati da un ometto anziano e un po’ sovrappeso, ma non per questo meno arzillo. Sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte quando notò Franky e Brook, ma non fece commenti.

“Per la tassa portuale sono 5000 Berry, grazie.” Disse allegro tendendo la mano. Senza perdere un colpo, Nami pagò: nonostante fossero pirati era meglio seguire la legge dove possibile per evitare problemi.   
L’ometto si intascò i soldi e tirò fuori una cartella. “A che numero è ormeggiata la vostra nave?” Chiese. Quando la navigatrice rispose, l’ometto fece scorrere gli occhi fino ad individuare la loro nave. “Oh, pirati.” Nami si irrigidì, ma l’esattore non si scompose di una virgola, scarabocchiando qualcosa sulla cartella. “Ok, abbiamo finito. Può rimanere lì per tre giorni, oltrepassato il limite dovrete pagare una sovrattassa. Ricordatevi il numero del vostro ormeggio, se ci sono problemi rivolgetevi a me. Ma speriamo non ci siano problemi!” Scherzò, facendo un occhiolino a Nami. La ragazza sorrise e anche gli altri tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.   
“La ringrazio.”   
“Di che, signorina? Per aver fatto il mio lavoro?” Rise l’ometto. “A Namea chiunque è il benvenuto, anche i pirati. Certo, finché non causano  _problemi_ , s’intende.” Chiarì, lisciandosi i folti baffi.

“Non abbiamo intenzione di causarne.” Gli assicurò Robin, guadagnandosi un sorriso di approvazione dal vecchietto. “Potrebbe descriverci in breve l’isola? È la prima volta che veniamo, non la conosciamo per nulla.”   
“Oh, ma è presto detto!” Rispose pimpante l’altro. Sembrava non vedesse l’ora che gli venisse posta quella domanda. “Namea è in tutto e per tutto una, se non LA, meta turistica senza pari in questo tratto di mare e non ne troverete di simili per centinaia di miglia! La vita e l’economia dell’intera isola girano intorno al relax e alla cura dei clienti, senza di questi non avremmo di che vivere.” Sembrava essersi calato a fondo nel ruolo di guida. Forse era quello il suo vero lavoro e non l’esattore delle tasse portuali. “Non abbiamo altre attrattive, purtroppo, ma di bellezza ne abbiamo in abbondanza! Quindi cerchiamo di attirare persone di tutte le estrazioni sociali: per questo motivo accettiamo chiunque e ci vantiamo dei nostri prezzi, i più bassi di tutto il Nuovo Mondo! Vi dirò di più, la tassa che avete appena pagato è la cosa più costosa di tutta Namea!” A questo, il cuore e il portafoglio della navigatrice ebbero un sussulto d’amore nei riguardi dell’isola. “Infine, abbiamo stretto un patto con la marina. Qui nessuno può essere catturato, a meno che non diventi violento ovviamente. Vedrete marine, ma non vi possono toccare. In realtà, ce n’è sempre qualcuno in giro per farsi un po’ di vacanza!” Gli rivelò con fare cospiratorio. Nami tirò un rumoroso sospiro di sollievo, il resto della ciurma rise.   
Ma una particolare risata non fu udita.

“Sembra che abbiamo trovato un posto meraviglioso e ospitale! Direi che per una volta potremmo anche prendercela con calma!” Rise forzatamente Nami, incamminandosi verso l’arco.   
“Nami…” La chiamò Chopper, esitante.   
“No.” Sorrise la navigatrice, non girandosi e puntando ostinatamente lo sguardo verso la città.   
“Ma Nami-” Ritentò Chopper.   
“Non dirmelo Chopper. Non lo voglio sentire.” Disse secca, continuando a marciare spedita. “Non siamo approdati nemmeno da dieci minuti!”   
“Ma Nami!” Insisté Chopper. “Luffy è sparito!”   
Nami crollò in ginocchio, singhiozzando sconfitta.   
  


\---------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
Miracolosamente, quando ritrovarono il loro capitano scoprirono che non si era infilato in nessun guaio. Era seduto ad un tavolo fuori da quello che sembrava un hotel sotto una grande tettoia in legno ricoperta da piante cadenti in fiore, ingurgitando cibo senza nemmeno fermarsi a respirare. Nami ringraziò ogni dio esistente della convenienza del posto, se non fosse stato per quello probabilmente avrebbero dovuto pagare un conto salatissimo.

“Razza di idiota, avevi appena mangiato!” Ringhiò Sanji. Luffy rise, sputacchiando pezzi di cibo mentre gesticolava verso i nuovi piatti che gli stavano venendo serviti dal cameriere. Il poverino aveva il fiatone, probabilmente non aveva avuto occasione di riposarsi un secondo da quando il loro capitano aveva assalito quel posto. Nami ebbe un moto di compassione.

“Beh,” Si intromise Robin, lo sguardo puntato verso l’interno dell’edificio. “sembra che Luffy ci abbia risparmiato la ricerca di un alloggio.”   
Nami allungò il collo e scorse un bancone dietro il quale presenziava una vecchina con i capelli strettamente legati in una crocchia. Dietro di le, un grosso mobile con decine di nicchie, in ognuna delle quali penzolava una chiave. “Direi che possiamo sistemarci qui.” Sospirò. “Per oggi cerchiamo di riposarci e rifornirci di provviste e quant’altro. Visto che siamo in un’isola tranquilla potremo prendercela con calma per una volta. Cerchiamo di essere il più preparati possibile.” La navigatrice si girò verso la ciurma, ignorando i suoni raccapriccianti del capitano che si ingozzava. “Domani.” Disse, l’anticipazione che le faceva tremare la voce. “Domani inizieremo le ricerche.”   


   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Chopper si arrampicò sulla sedia e si lasciò cadere su di essa tirando su col naso. “Cos’ha che non va quest’isola?!” Si lamentò, scacciando via le lacrime con un gesto rabbioso. “Hanno i cuori fatti di pietra?!”   
“Su, Chopper… Non te la prendere.” Cercò di consolarlo Usopp, carezzandogli la schiena. La piccola renna strinse i denti, cercando di contenere le proprie emozioni.   
“Deduco che nemmeno voi abbiate avuto successo.” Disse Robin.   
Usopp scosse la testa. “Quest’isola era fin troppo  _perfetta_ . Non è tutto oro ciò che luccica, avrei dovuto fidarmi del mio istinto!” Esclamò, melodrammatico.

“Non solo non ci hanno detto nulla di utile” intervenne Chopper, “ma quando abbiamo insistito, quando abbiamo cercato di fargli capire che dei bambini erano scomparsi _,_  che c’erano dei genitori che li stavano aspettando-“ Si interruppe per tirare su con naso. “Ci hanno detto che non era né un nostro né un loro problema! Ci hanno detto di non fare più domande e girare al largo!” Buttò fuori con rabbia. Franky boccheggiò, tirando fuori un fazzoletto ridicolmente piccolo per le sue mani e tamponandosi gli occhi. “Come possono dire una cosa del genere?! Anche loro hanno dei figli, li ho visti!”

“Non solo,” Aggiunse Usopp. “Hanno addirittura minacciato di chiamare la m-marina se avessimo continuato a impicciarci.” Disse, lasciandosi scappare un tremolio.   
“Secondo la mia modesta opinione, tutto ciò è assurdo. Chiamare la marina solo per aver fatto delle domande e rispondere sgarbatamente in quel modo è un’esagerazione!” Commentò Brook. “Dev’esserci qualcosa sotto. Probabilmente quest’isola ha dei segreti e i suoi abitanti non gradiscono che vengano portati alla luce.” Ci furono dei cenni d’assenso.

“Purtroppo,” Intervenne Robin abbassando la voce. “Credo che ci stiano già tenendo d’occhio. Io e Nami oggi abbiamo girato per le varie strutture dell’isola con i volantini che ci ha dato Tashigi. Non appena li abbiamo mostrati alla gente del posto ci hanno guardate in un modo… che dire astioso è dire poco.” Disse, con una nota di divertimento nella sua voce. Sanji sembrava come se lo avessero personalmente insultato. Come si permettevano di guardare male le sue muse?!   
“Quando ci siamo allontanate,” continuò Robin, “ho usato i miei poteri per vedere cosa avrebbero fatto e li ho visti parlare con altri abitanti dell’isola, tra cui il signore che ci ha accolti al porto. Ho visto distintamente pronunciare le parole  _denunciare_ . Non penso che ci potremo trattenere in questo posto ancora a lungo.”

Nami sbatté un pugno sul tavolo. “Maledizione!” Ringhiò. “Non possiamo andarcene a mani vuote! Non abbiamo scoperto nulla di utile oltre il fatto che tutta la maledetta isola sia complice in qualche modo! Sanno qualcosa che noi non sappiamo e vogliono assicurarsi che rimanga così!”   
“Nah, non  _tutta_  l’isola.”   
Nami sbatté le palpebre, imitata dal resto della ciurma, e si girò verso Luffy. “Come?”

“Non tutti su quest’isola sono cattivi.” Disse la supernova, scaccolandosi allegramente. Sanji lo guardò con disgusto, imitato da Nami. “Oggi sono andato al mare-“   
“ _Sei andato al mare?!_ ” Berciò la navigatrice. C’erano così tanto di  _sbagliato_  in quella frase che non sapeva nemmeno da dove cominciare.   
“Sì, c’era anche Zoro!” Varie occhiate disapprovanti furono lanciate verso lo spadaccino che stava ronfando beatamente qualche metro più in là. Non si era nemmeno seduto a tavola, l’incivile! “Volevo esplorare l’isola e in qualche modo siamo capitati in una spiaggia. C’erano tantissimi sdraio e un sacco di famiglie! E c’erano anche dei mocciosetti simpaticissimi e abbiamo giocato con loro. Uno di loro aveva le lentiggini, mi ha ricordato Ace da piccolo! Una peste tale e quale!” Luffy rise. “Comunque, non so per chi ci abbiano scambiati, perché ci si sono radunate intorno un sacco di persone! Abbiamo anche ballato insieme, è stato divertente! Un’altra signora ci ha anche offerto dei gelati, veniva dal Nord Blue e-“   
“Taglia corto!” Esclamò Nami, spazientita.   
“Ah, giusto. Insomma, ad un certo punto mi sono detto che visto che avevamo intorno così tante persone potevo chiedere a loro!” La ciurma trattenne il fiato. “Ma loro non sapevano nulla! Anzi, sembravano preoccupatissimi dopo che gli avevo detto dei bambini scomparsi. C’erano molte mamme e sembravano sinceramente dispiaciute. Mi hanno fatto un sacco di domande ma io non sapevo cosa rispondere…. E poi, dopo che Zoro ha detto che molti rapimenti erano accaduti proprio qui, tutti hanno chiamato i propri bambini e se ne sono andati. Sembravano spaventatissimi! Avrò fatto bene a chiedere a loro?” Chiese, inclinando la testa.   
Sul tavolo era calato il silenzio.

“Beh,” esordì Nami, “Questo potrebbe voler dire che i turisti non sono complici, ma possibili vittime. Sempre che non siano degli ottimi attori, non ci vuole molto per far fesso il capitano.” Disse, bussandogli sulla fronte. Risuonò vuota. “Ma se invece lo fossero davvero, beh… Ora sono stati avvisati. Ora che terranno più d’occhio i loro figli sarà più difficile per chiunque stia tramando nell’ombra portarglieli via.” Sorrise.

“A proposito,” Disse Franky, intascandosi di nuovo il fazzoletto. “a parte gli isolani io non ho visto nessuno di losco sull’isola. Visto il grande numero di rapimenti e il fatto che la popolazione sembra sapere benissimo cosa stia succedendo credevo che saremmo stati subito attaccati quando abbiamo fatto domande… o comunque che il nostro “nemico” si palesasse. Invece ancora adesso non abbiamo idea di chi ci sia dietro a tutto questo.”

Nami accavallò le gambe. Era vero. Nonostante si fossero guadagnati le antipatie degli isolani – senza nemmeno aver distrutto qualcosa, oltretutto! – non sembrava fossero loro gli artefici dei rapimenti. Ne erano a conoscenza…  _Probabilmente sono dei complici_ , rifletté la navigatrice con un moto di rabbia che le fece sbiancare le nocche da quanto le aveva strette. Ma nonostante questo, le erano sembrati spaventati quando avevano iniziato a fare domande. Come se avessero paura di qualcosa.    
Nami alzò gli occhi dal tavolo, facendoli vagare mentre pensava. Sussultò quando incrociò lo sguardo con la vecchina dietro il bancone dell’hotel. La simpatica signora che giusto il giorno prima li aveva accolti con dolcezza consigliandogli i posti migliori dove andare a fare shopping e che li aveva bloccati per più di un’ora con storie sui propri adorati nipotini ora la stava guardando come una leonessa guarda una iena che si avvicina ai propri cuccioli. Se non fosse stato per la facciata delle buone maniere Nami era sicura che li avrebbe cacciati dall’hotel tutti quanti.  _Siamo venuti su quest’isola per una ragione._  Nami indurì lo sguardo. La vecchietta sembrò avere un momento d’esitazione ma poi il ghiaccio ricoprì di nuovo i suoi occhi.

“Prendete le vostre cose e portatevele appresso.” Mormorò senza staccare lo sguardo dalla donna. “Continueremo le ricerche. Ma muoviamoci in gruppo e state pronti a scappare alla Sunny in ogni momento.” Il resto della ciurma seguì la direzione del suo sguardo e l’aria si fece improvvisamente ancora più tesa. “Non siamo più i benvenuti a Namea.”   


  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
 

  
  
  
Il primo pomeriggio fu totalmente infruttuoso.  
Le voci su di loro sembravano essersi sparse per tutta Alakai: gli abitanti che incrociavano per il loro cammino li evitavano come se fossero dei malati contagiosi e questo impediva ai Mugiwara di investigare. Anche se fossero riusciti a prendere uno di loro in disparte, era improbabile che gli rispondesse.  
Incrociando per l’ennesima volta lo sguardo di un isolano, Nami non fece in tempo ad aprire la bocca che l’altro si era praticamente lanciato dentro casa, trascinando con sé la figlia come se pensasse che gliela stessero per portare via. La navigatrice pestò i piedi con frustrazione. Non sarebbero arrivati da nessuna parte così. Avevano bisogno di una pista.  
Usopp le posò una mano sulla spalla, tentando di confortarla. Nami sentì un po’ della tensione che le induriva la schiena sciogliersi e esalò un sospiro.

“Oi, Luffy. Vedi qualcosa?” Urlò Zoro, fregandosene di mantenere un basso profilo.   
“Mmm…” Luffy assottigliò gli occhi, cercando di far arrivare lo sguardo più lontano possibile. Era avviluppato in cima ad una torre con le sue membra gommose, una mano sulla fronte per provare a vedere meglio. “Beh, vedo case. Tante case. Oh e in lontananza c’è il porto!” Sanji alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Oh?” Esclamò Luffy. “C’è una nave della marina! Ieri non c’era, giusto?”   
“Una nave della marina?” Ripeté Zoro, poggiandosi le mani sui fianchi. “Potrebbe essere un problema?” Chiese, girandosi verso gli altri.   
Sanji si prese il mento tra le dita. “Beh,  _in teoria_  non abbiamo ancora fatto nulla per meritarci un inseguimento. Forse ci credono pericolosi e vogliono più pattuglie per le strade? Oh!” Esclamò, colto da un’illuminazione. “La cosa potrebbe addirittura giocare in nostro favore!”

Robin sorrise, seguendo il suo ragionamento. “Più marines sull’isola significa più controllo a Namea. Sarà ancora più difficile per i rapitori avvicinarsi ai bambini o rapirli. Ma, anche se succedesse… Dal momento che c’è solo un porto in tutta l’isola e che nel mare intorno non c’è nulla che possa coprire una nave, tutto il traffico deve passare per forza per Alakai. Che sia un traffico di merci o… umano.” Disse, macabra.   
“Questo significa che al porto ci dev’essere una nave che nasconde qualcosa!” Concluse estasiata Nami. Finalmente avevano una pista!

_Bang!_

Uno sparo risuonò nell’aria, distante, seguito dagli echi di molte voci che urlavano. Il gruppo di pirati si mise in guardia, presi alla sprovvista dal repentino cambio di atmosfera. In lontananza, un gruppetto di isolani scappò nelle proprie case, terrorizzato.   
Nami estrasse il proprio Clima Tact, brandendolo con urgenza. “Luffy! Cosa succede?!”   
“Non lo so! Un sacco di marines stanno venendo da questa parte, sono armati fino ai denti e stanno sparando a qualcosa ma io non vedo nulla!” Rispose confuso Luffy.   
“U-u-u-un n-nemico i-in-invisibile???” Chiese terrorizzato Usopp, impicciandosi per acchiappare Kabuto che continuava a scivolare tra le sue mani sudate. Chopper si era riparato dietro a Franky. Non aveva mai sopportato i rumori forti.

Luffy si lasciò cadere davanti a loro, stringendo i pugni e mettendosi in posizione d’attacco. Lo scalpiccio e il clangore si faceva sempre più vicino. Poi, all’improvviso, lo sferragliamento si interruppe, lasciando il posto solo agli spari e alle urla.   
Finalmente, videro a chi stavano dando la caccia.

Davanti all’orda di marines, due figure correvano a rotta di collo. Una persona incappucciata, gobba e con un mantello sdrucito che arrivava fino a terra e… un bambino. Luffy lo riconobbe: era il moccioso che assomigliava ad Ace, quello con cui aveva giocato! Abbassando i pugni, sorrise e lo salutò col braccio. Il bambino, notandolo, sembrò riconoscerlo e rallentò.   
La figura se ne accorse e accelerò di colpo, piombando sul ragazzino e passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita continuando a correre. Il movimento fece gonfiare e alzare il mantello rivelando un altro bambino, anche lui che piangeva, stretto contro il petto della figura con una mano piantata sulla schiena.

“È lui! È il rapitore!” Gridò Usopp, vedendolo per primo. Non fece in tempo ad alzare il braccio a indicare la figura che una pioggia di proiettili cadde dove un istante prima la figura stava correndo. Chopper soffocò un grido. Nami si portò una mano alla bocca, sconvolta.   
“Lassù!” Gridò Brook. Tutti alzarono lo sguardo.   
La figura incappucciata aveva compiuto un enorme salto atterrando in cima al tetto di una casa con un grugnito. Si dovette accucciare per riprendere l’equilibrio, sistemando la presa sui bambini che si portava addosso. Il bambino che era appena stato preso fece capolino dal mantello, scostandoselo dal viso con dei movimenti della testa.

“Onii-san!” Chiamò piangendo. Il rapitore parve essere preso alla sprovvista da quell’urlo e abbassò la testa per guardare il bambino. Quella distrazione stava per costargli caro: i marines non esitarono a sparare. Riuscì a schivare la maggior parte dei proiettili ma venne colpito alla gamba. Il rapitore emise un lamento di dolore prima di saltare di nuovo, volando sopra le teste di Luffy e degli altri. In quella posizione furono in grado di scorgere le gambe del fuggitivo: lunghe, longilinee e completamente avvolte con delle bende che un tempo dovevano essere state bianche ma in quel momento erano sporche e impolverate. Quelle che avvolgevano la gamba sinistra si stavano tingendo velocemente di rosso all’altezza della coscia. Non portava scarpe.   
Aveva appena spiccato il balzo quando una scarica di proiettili sventagliò il punto dove un istante prima era accovacciato, spaccando alcune tegole e bucherellando una banderuola a forma di gallo che ornava il tetto.

“Stavano per colpire i bambini!” Esclamò Nami, scuotendosi dal torpore in cui era caduta. “Ehi, voi! Ci sono dei bambini! Degli ostaggi! NON SPARATE!” Urlò gesticolando.   
I marines li notarono. “Sono i pirati di Cappello di Paglia!” Un gruppo di soldati si staccò, venendo verso di loro. I marines rimanenti lasciarono cadere le pistole e passarono ai fucili, prendendo la mira sul rapitore – e, di conseguenza, sui bambini.   
“E io che per una volta li ritenevo utili!” Ringhiò Sanji, preparandosi ad attaccare.

“Nami!” La chiamò Luffy, facendole cenno di avvicinarsi con la mano. Nami lo guardò negli occhi e annuì.   
“Non possiamo lasciare fare a loro! Sparano indiscriminatamente su bambini e rapitore!” Esclamò Chopper tremando dalla testa ai piedi.   
Nami smembrò il proprio Clima Tact, infilandoselo nei supporti della cintura. “Sanji, Zoro, Brook, tratteneteli qui! Potete farci quello che mi pare per quanto mi interessa ma non fateli arrivare ai bambini!” Urlò. “Robin, Franky, Usopp: per favore preparate la Sunny. Non sappiamo cosa sta per succedere, probabilmente dovremo andarcene.”   
“Preparo un Coup de Burst?” Chiese Franky mentre si caricava Robin su una spalla.   
Nami si morse il labbro. “Non lo so… Siate pronti a tutto, dovremo essere veloci.” Li pregò con lo sguardo. Robin sorrise e le fece un cenno con la testa.

Luffy fece scattare le mani verso il campanile dal quale era sceso nemmeno un minuto prima, agganciandosi e lasciando le braccia in tensione. “Nami, dai!”   
Nami si legò velocemente i capelli, poi corse verso il suo capitano. “Chopper, vieni anche tu!” Esclamò, prendendo la renna fra le braccia. “Quei bastardi potrebbero aver colpito uno dei bambini!” Chopper sembrò preso in contropiede per un secondo, poi annuì determinato e le si attaccò ad un braccio.   
Nami abbracciò il proprio capitano da dietro, assicurandosi di avere una buona stretta sulla sua maglietta. “Andiamo, capitano!”   
“Roger!” Rispose esaltato Luffy, preparandosi a lasciare la presa per terra. Esitò per un momento.   
Nami sbatté le palpebre. “Co-“   
“ _Gold_  Roger.” Nami lo guardò scandalizzata. Chopper era basito.   
“Ma ti pare il momen-“ Luffy lasciò la presa, sparandoli in aria. Entrambi si aggrapparono al ragazzo come se ne andasse della propria vita – il che non era molto distante dalla realtà.

Nami cercò di lottare per riportare la propria testa inclinata in avanti e socchiuse gli occhi nonostante gli stessero lacrimando a causa del vento che li sferzava. Il cappello di Luffy gli si levò, schiaffeggiandola in fronte. Se non fosse stato per il laccio che glielo assicurava al collo sarebbe sicuramente volato via. Si arrampicò meglio su Luffy, che stava ridendo e strillando come un beota, e si guardò attorno cercando di individuare il rapitore. Chopper le si era avvinghiato addosso, terrorizzato.   
Un movimento catturò la sua attenzione. “Luffy, laggiù!” Urlò, puntando il braccio.   
Luffy seguì il suo dito. La figura incappucciata si stava calando da un tetto, probabilmente con l’intenzione di scomparire nel dedalo di strade e seminarli. Nami notò che si stava calando con entrambe le braccia. Dov’erano i bambini? Che li avesse lasciati cadere da qualche parte? Strinse la presa su Luffy, lanciando occhiate preoccupate nelle strade sotto di loro, ma non vide nessuno.

Luffy caricò il braccio, poi lo fece scattare e afferrò la cima del tetto da dove si era appena calato il rapitore. Tutti sentirono lo strappo in avanti, l’aria che li sferzava nuovamente. La supernova tentò in qualche maniera di attutire l’atterraggio ma ruzzolarono comunque sul tetto, spaccando diverse tegole. Nami digrignò i denti. Ora qualsivoglia effetto sorpresa era andato a farsi benedire. Aiutò velocemente Chopper a rimettersi in piedi, poi entrambi seguirono Luffy e saltarono giù dal tetto.   
Nami si rialzò, mettendo mano al suo Clima Tact. Erano in un vicolo e stavano bloccando l’uscita. Davanti a loro, finalmente, dopo settimane di ricerca e frustrazione, c’era il rapitore.

Ma la scena che si trovò davanti era molto diversa da come se l’era immaginata mille volte nella sua testa. Il loro avversario non emanava malvagità e cattiveria da ogni poro. Sembrava più che altro emanare stanchezza e disperazione. Era con le spalle al muro, curvo in avanti, un ginocchio posato a terra e l’altra gamba, quella ferita, lasciata mollemente tesa. Il sangue aveva ormai impregnato le bende, gocciolando e formando una piccola pozza a terra. Chopper sussultò a quella vista.

Il mantello era ormai aperto del tutto, lasciando a fare il suo lavoro solo il cappuccio. Al di sotto indossava una semplice T-shirt che Nami indovinò essere verde – difficile a dirsi sotto tutto quello sporco – e dei jeans corti. Nonostante non fosse dotata allo stesso modo di Nami o Robin, la navigatrice ebbe un sussulto quando capì che quella che avevano davanti era senza ombra di dubbio una ragazza. Aveva le braccia tese, ansimando pesantemente, e dietro di lei c’erano i bambini.

Tremavano come delle foglie, aggrappati a dei lembi del suo mantello e cercavano di nascondersi dietro la sua schiena. Nami sbatté le palpebre, confusa. Stavano cercando di  _nascondersi_  da loro?  _Dietro_ _la_ _loro_  – a questo punto non più così certa –  _rapitrice_ ? C’era qualcosa che non andava. Chopper sembrava essere d’accordo con lei e rimase ad osservare la situazione indeciso sul da farsi.

“Ehi!” Si fece avanti Luffy. La ragazza si irrigidì notevolmente.   
Uno dei bambini fece capolino da dietro il mantello. Aveva le guance lentigginose ancora bagnate dalle lacrime, ma era curioso. “Oh!” Fece, non appena vide Luffy. “Il pirata!”   
A queste parole, la ragazza lasciò uscire quello che sembrava un ringhio di esasperazione e rabbia. Strinse i denti e si tirò di nuovo in piedi con un lamento. La gamba sinistra tremò visibilmente quando ci mise del peso e continuò a farlo mentre la ragazza si ergeva tra loro e i bambini. Incurante del sangue che le scorreva per la gamba, portò i pugni davanti a sé in posizione di combattimento, respirando pesantemente. Ai polsi brillarono fievolmente degli spessi bracciali.

Il bambino le si aggrappò alla gamba sana. “No, no! Lui è buono! È stato lui ad avvertire mamma che c’erano delle persone cattive che rapivano i bambini!” A quelle parole, anche l’altro ragazzino sbucò da dietro il mantello. “È vero, è lui!” Confermò, riconoscendo anche lui Luffy.   
La ragazza, presa alla sprovvista, abbassò la testa per guardarli. Abbassò leggermente le spalle, incerta.   
“Ehi.” La apostrofò Luffy con un sorriso. La ragazza portò di nuovo lo sguardo su di loro. “Li stavi proteggendo, vero?”   
Anche Nami era ormai giunta alla stessa conclusione. Per la seconda volta in quella giornata, ripose la propria arma, sospirando. “Scusa. Credevamo che tu fossi il rapitore, per questo ti abbiamo inseguito.”

Anche l’altra ragazza sembrò rilassarsi. Tirò un evidente sospiro di sollievo, lasciando cadere la posa d’attacco e appoggiando una mano al muro per evitare di mettere peso sulla gamba ferita. “Meglio così.” Gracchiò. Nami strinse gli occhi. Quella era la voce di chi non beveva da molto – e non parlava da ancora più tempo.   
“Se non ci sei tu dietro tutto questo, allora chi-“ Non fece in tempo a formulare la domanda che l’altra ragazza ebbe come uno spasmo e cadde a terra.

“Oi!” Esclamò Luffy. Si precipitò da lei sollevandola per le spalle. Il cappuccio le cadde, rivelando un viso giovane ma che aveva conosciuto sicuramente la fame e dei capelli chiari e sporchi raccolti alla bell’e meglio. “Oi, cos’hai?” Luffy la scosse, preoccupato.   
I bambini le si attaccarono alle braccia, scuotendola anche loro. “Onee-chan!”   
Chopper si riscosse ed entrò in modalità medico. “Luffy, falla stendere!” Disse mentre si affrettava al capezzale della ragazza. “È denutrita.” Luffy lo guardò come se gli avesse appena detto che stava arrivando un Buster Call. “Stanca… e anche disidratata.” Chopper le passò una mano sulla fronte. “Sembra che abbia anche della febbre… e quella ferita sicuramente non aiuta.” Disse, guardandole la gamba. Stava per allungare una zampa verso di essa quando la ragazza tossì, riprendendo conoscenza.

Incrociò lo sguardo di Luffy, fissandolo con occhi lucidi. La supernova sorrise, incoraggiante. “Non ti preoccupare, Chopper è il nostro medico!” La guardò con occhi pieni di pietà. “Da quant’è che non mangi?”   
Alla ragazza sfuggì un sorriso. “Da un po’…” Esalò. Luffy sembrava essere sull’orlo delle lacrime. Si voltò verso Nami con uno sguardo determinato.   
“No.”   
“Ma Nami! Guardala, ha detto che non mangia da un mese!”   
“Non lo ha detto!”   
“Sei un essere senza cuore!” La accusò. “Cosa direbbe Sanji se lo sapesse?!”   
“Non sappiamo nemmeno chi sia!”   
“Non è ve- Ah. No, è vero. Ehi tu!” Apostrofò la ragazza. “Come ti chiami?”   
La ragazza non rispose. Aveva gli occhi aperti ma sembrava in dormiveglia, non era presente con la mente.   
Nami si rivolse hai bambini. “Sapete qual è il suo nome?”   
I due scossero la testa. “Ci eravamo allontanati un attimo per fare la pipì e ci hanno portati via… Eravamo arrivati al porto quando dal nulla è arrivata e ci ha salvati. Ci ha chiesto solo dov’erano i nostri genitori, poi ci siamo messi a correre.”   
“E dove sono i vostri genitori?” Chiese Nami. Chopper si decise a sfilare le bende intorno alla gamba ferita.   
Il bambino con le lentiggini guardò Luffy. “Sono al resort dove ci siamo conosciuti ieri… Era lì che stavamo andando. Lui è mio fratello, Nird.” Disse, avvicinandosi all’altro bambino. “Quando stavamo correndo è caduto e si è fatto male… Lei lo ha subito preso in braccio.” Si mise a piangere, guardando Luffy. “Ci ha salvati- Ci hanno sparato e ed è stata colpita per averci aiutato e non sappiamo neanche come si chiama… Nemmeno lei sa i nostri nomi!” Singhiozzò.   
Nami si inginocchiò, abbracciandolo. “Su, su. Come ti chiami?” Chiese dolcemente.   
“N-Nafar.”   
“Bene Nafar, sei stato molto coraggioso. Tranquillo, ti riporteremo dai tuoi genitori. Ora però dimmi una cosa… Chi è stato?” Gli chiese, prendendolo per le spalle e guardandolo negli occhi. “Chi è stato a rapirvi?”

Nafar la guardò con occhi pieni di lacrime. “Le stesse persone che ci stavano sparando, credo… Non ho visto chi fossero perché quando ci hanno presi ci hanno messo dei sacchi in testa… E quando Onee-san ci ha liberato non ci ha fatto voltare, ci ha detto di correre e non guardare indietro.”   
Nami boccheggiò.  _Le stesse persone che li stavano inseguendo erano quelle che li avevano rapiti?! Questo significava…_ Si coprì la bocca con la mano.

“Ragazzi.” Richiamò la loro attenzione Chopper. “Questa ragazza ha bisogno di cure mediche, subito. Il proiettile deve essere estratto e qui non ho gli strumenti per farlo.” Disse, preoccupato.   
“M-mo-morirà?” Singhiozzò Nird.   
Chopper si morse il labbro. “Non lo so. Il proiettile è in una zona parecchio delicata… e oltretutto era già parecchio debole. È impressionante come sia riuscita a scappare via in queste condizioni.”

Il clamore del combattimento si fece più vicino. Riuscirono a sentire le voci dei loro compagni che li chiamavano. Il suono delle urla e degli spari squarciava l’aria.   
La ragazza ebbe uno spasmo. Luffy abbassò la testa per guardarla, lei alzò un braccio tremolante e gli afferrò la blusa, guardandolo negli occhi. Sembrava avesse appena la forza per tenere su la testa.   
“I ba-bambi…ni.” Rantolò. “N-non fateli… guar…dare.”   
“Eh?” Chiesero in coro i due bambini, avvicinandosi. “Onee-chan, sei sveglia?” Chiese Nafar, tirando su col naso.   
Luffy ricambiò lo sguardo, un’espressione seria in volto. Poi annuì.   
La ragazza fece un mezzo sorriso, poi si rilassò, stendendosi di nuovo.   
“Nami, Chopper, aiutatemi a portarli sul tetto.” Disse Luffy, alzandosi.   
Chopper annuì, riavvolgendo frettolosamente la benda.

Nami chiamò a gran voce la ritirata per farsi sentire da Zoro e gli altri mentre Chopper, una volta sul tetto, si trasformò nella sua forma quadrupede, permettendo ai bambini – estasiati – di cavalcarlo.   
Luffy prese tra le braccia la ragazza ormai incosciente e le levò il mantello, ormai solo un impiccio, lasciandolo cadere a terra. “Ciurma, torniamo alla Sunny!” Urlò, prima di mettersi a correre.

Correndo al suo fianco, Nami non poté impedirsi di lanciare svariate occhiate al suo carico. Chi era quella ragazza?


	3. Tiptoeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indovinate chi ha due pollici e non ha ancora scritto 10 capitoli ma posta lo stesso? *Indica sé stessa* Nereisi! Come va?  
> Cavolate a parte, oggi è un giorno speciale. Oggi è il giorno in cui torno in possesso della mia libertà. OGGI è IL GIORNO IN CUI HO FINITO LA MIA SESSIONE D'ESAMI! Ancora non ci credo e mi viene da piangere, ma è finalmente giunto. Ancora non so gli esiti degli ultimi tre che ho fatto ma arrivata a questo punto nemmeno mi importa. Volevo coccolarmi (e coccolarvi) con un altro capitolo, vedere la mia creatura crescere e - se tutto va bene - ottenere un po' di feedback. Prossimamente dovrò destreggiarmi con 2 lavori, lo studio per la prossima sessione (altrimenti vado fuori corso HALP) e le traduzioni per i miei profili secondari su EFP, ma per i primi di luglio mi trasferisco nella casa nuova con una camera *SINGOLA* (grazie al cielo) quindi avrò molto più tempo per scrivere. E fidatevi che la voglia non mi manca, specialmente dopo aver letto gli ultimi capitoli di One Piece.  
> Ringrazio chi mi ha aspettato e chi mi aspetterà in futuro, mi impegnerò al massimo per non farvi attendere millenni per il prossimo aggiornamento (a cui metterò mano appena finito di pubblicare questo!). Spero che il capitolo vi piaccia, buona lettura!

  
L’atterraggio sulla Sunny fu turbolento.  
Chopper, sfruttando la sua forma quadrupede, riuscì a mantenere l’equilibrio, atterrando senza problemi con Nird e Nafar sulla schiena. Nami si dovette aggrappare a Luffy all’ultimo momento, dimenticandosi del poco amor proprio del ragazzo e finendo a ruzzolare sul legno. Il capitano si ricordò solo all’ultimo secondo della ragazza ferita tra le proprie braccia e cercò di attutire la caduta come meglio poté, senza troppo successo, rotolando malamente sul ponte.  
  
Franky e gli altri erano riusciti ad arrivare alla Sunny, ma difenderla dai marines si era rivelato faticoso dal momento che nello stesso porto era ancorata una nave della Marina che continuava a rigurgitare soldati. Erano riusciti a far salire Zoro, Brook e Sanji prima di salpare in tutta fretta, preferendo difendersi a distanza con i cannoni e gli attacchi di Usopp. I restanti membri della ciurma erano scappati di tetto in tetto, con gli inseguitori che sparavano verso di loro dalle strade. Quando erano riusciti a raggiungere la costa la Sunny era ormai troppo lontana. Luffy stava per far scattare il proprio braccio verso la nave, ma Chopper lo aveva fermato, facendogli notare le condizioni della ragazza fra le sue braccia: era troppo debole e malconcia per poter sopportare un urto del genere. Fu solo grazie all’intervento di Nami, che usò il suo Clima Tact per creare una Milky Road, che riuscirono a coprire la maggior parte della distanza tra loro e la nave, dovendo poi comunque arrivarci con un salto.  
  
“Nami-swan!” Sanji corse al suo fianco, aiutandola a rialzarsi. “Maledetta testa vuota! Non potevi fare più attenzione?! Nami-swan si è ferita!” Berciò contro Luffy, indicando i tagli e le escoriazioni che ricoprivano gambe e braccia della navigatrice.  
“Chopper, come sta?” Fece Luffy, ignorandolo. Aveva disteso la ragazza svenuta sul ponte più gentilmente che poteva, lanciando delle occhiate colpevoli alla gamba ferita. La renna, tornata nella sua forma normale, si avvicinò per ispezionarla. “Potevi essere più attento nell’atterrare, ma per il resto sembra che le sue condizioni siano uguali a prima. La devo operare al più presto però, sta perdendo troppo sangue.” Disse, arricciando il naso blu con fare preoccupato.  
“Ma… questi bambini?” Chiese Usopp, adocchiando i nuovi arrivati smontati dalla schiena di Chopper. “Non sono quelli di prima? Li avete salvati!”  
“Chi è quel bocciolo di neve?!” Ululò Sanji quando vide l’oggetto delle attenzioni di Luffy. “Perché è ferita?! Sarà meglio per te che non sia stato tu a farlo del male, brutto-!”  
  
“Cosa ci fanno dei mocciosi sulla nave? Non potevate rispedirli ai loro genitori?” Ringhiò Zoro, per nulla contento della situazione.  
“E come avremmo potuto?! Ce li avevamo alle calcagna!” Lo zittì Nami con fare irritato, avvicinandosi al parapetto della nave. Si lasciò scappare un urletto quando delle palle di cannone fischiarono, schiantandosi nell’acqua vicino alla Sunny e mancandoli di poco. “Chopper, dovrai operarla più tardi. Stanno uscendo anche loro dal porto, dobbiamo seminarli con un Coup De Burst! Franky?”  
“Ah?” Fece Franky, smettendo di pavoneggiarsi davanti a due estatici Nird e Nafar. “A-Aw! Certo, è tutto superrr-pronto, vado subito!” Disse correndo via.  
“Luffy, portala sotto coperta… meglio se in infermeria. I letti sono inchiodati al pavimento, se la mettiamo lì non si farà del male quando partiremo.” Disse Chopper. Luffy annuì con uno sguardo serio. Si chinò a prenderla di nuovo fra le braccia – questa volta facendo più attenzione che poteva – e si affrettò verso la porta. Chopper gliela aprì, girandosi verso i fratellini e facendo cenno anche a loro di seguirli.  
  
Quando la porta si chiuse, Zoro si girò verso la navigatrice, scocciato. “Allora, cos’è questa storia? Chi è quella tizia? Perché ci sono dei mocciosi sulla dannata nave?”  
“Era lei il rapitore, vero?” Fece Usopp. Robin e gli altri si girarono a guardarlo, sorpresi, e lui si rimpicciolì, stringendosi nelle spalle. “V-voglio dire… giusto? Erano i suoi vestiti, no? E quelle gambe bendate… la ferita…” Balbettò.  
“Come ho fatto a non notarlo?! Quelle gambe così perfette e affusolate, bellissime e riconoscibili nonostante fossero coperte… Perché non ci ho pensato subito?!” Esclamò Sanji, prendendosi la testa fra le mani. Zoro girò gli occhi.  
  
“Ora non è proprio il momento di sedersi a tavolino!” Berciò Nami. “Ora pensiamo a scappare, a dopo le spiegazioni!” Disse, aggrappandosi all’albero maestro con tutte le sue forze.  
“Sistema di fuga di emergenza, in funzione! Tre…” Si sentì Franky urlare.  
“Tenetevi!” Gridò Nami.  
“Due…”  
Robin fece fiorire delle mani per ulteriore sicurezza. Zoro per buona misura piantò Wado nel legno.  
“Uno…”  
Nami strinse gli occhi.  
“Coup De Burst!” Urlò Franky.  
La Thousand Sunny si impennò, scattando bruscamente in avanti con una potenza inaudita.  
In pochi, insignificanti istanti Namea non fu più visibile nemmeno come puntino all’orizzonte.  
   
 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

   
   
Quando la Sunny impattò di nuovo con l’acqua, l’intera nave fu scossa da cima a fondo con violenza.  
All’interno dell’infermeria, Chopper mantenne il suo Guard Point finché la Sunny non smise di tremare, premendo i due bambini contro il muro con il suo corpo morbido per evitare che andassero a sbattere da qualche parte. Grazie alla previdenza di Franky mentre stava progettando la Thousand Sunny, in quella stanza quasi tutto era assicurato al pavimento; persino alcuni scompartimenti all’interno dei mobili erano avvitati all’interno in modo che fiale e altri oggetti fragili non si spaccassero. Anche i letti erano inchiodati, ma Luffy aveva fatto in tempo solo ad adagiare la ragazza su uno di essi prima che Franky urlasse l’avviso all’interfono. Per evitare che venisse catapultata per terra o contro una parete, Luffy si era dovuto praticamente lanciare su di lei, tenendola ferma sul letto maldestramente con il proprio corpo; Chopper invece aveva pensato ai bambini.

“È tutto a posto, siamo atterrati.” Li rassicurò mentre si sgonfiava.  
“Atterrati?” Chiese Nafar, confuso. “Abbiamo volato?”  
 “Ehm… diciamo di sì.” Rispose sbrigativamente il medico. Non aveva voglia di spiegare che avevano percorso una distanza gigantesca usando una propulsione che era, in fin dei conti, una grandissima scorreggia.  
“Wow, forte!” Esclamò estasiato il più piccolo. Chopper gli sorrise nervosamente. Avendo usato il Coup De Burst, Namea era sicuramente scomparsa all’orizzonte, ma i genitori di Nird e Nafar erano rimasti su quell’isola. Chopper strinse le labbra, scuotendo la testa. Ci avrebbero pensato più tardi, ora c’erano problemi più urgenti che necessitavano la sua attenzione.  
Il dottore corse ad affiancare Luffy, salendo sulla sedia di fianco al letto per vedere meglio.  
“Come sta, Chopper?”

La renna corrucciò lo sguardo. “Deve essere operata subito. Era già debole prima e sta perdendo troppo sangue. Devo levare il proiettile, prima di tutto.” Si girò verso Luffy. “Porta via i bambini, per favore. E ricordati di lavarti e cambiarti i vestiti, sei sporco di sangue.”  
Luffy annuì, seguendo le indicazioni senza fiatare.

Chopper non lo aveva mai detto ad alta voce ma lo commuoveva il modo in cui Luffy si fidava ciecamente di lui, specialmente nell’ambito medico. Saltando giù dalla sedia per andare a lavarsi le mani ed indossare il camice, Chopper si meravigliò per l’ennesima volta della particolarità del loro capitano. Un rapporto paritario di questo tipo non l’aveva mai sentito prima. Erano pochissime le ciurme che vantavano un rapporto simile con il loro capitano, dove lo chiamavano per nome, ci dormivano insieme e gli davano direttive. Forse loro erano addirittura gli unici. Chopper sorrise. Non avrebbe scambiato la sua ciurma per niente al mondo.

Chopper afferrò la valigetta che conteneva gli strumenti per le operazioni chirurgiche, arrampicandosi di nuovo sulla sedia. Studiò il viso della ragazza stesa sul lettino. Si vedeva che era magra già di suo, ma l’evidente digiuno le aveva teso la pelle sopra gli zigomi. Le labbra piene erano secche. I capelli – che Chopper scoprì essere bianchi – erano arruffati e sporchi. In generale, sia lei che i suoi vestiti erano ricoperti da uno strado di polvere e sporco che faceva pensare che non si lavasse da un po’. Arricciò il naso. Una volta finito, avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Nami e Robin di lavarla. Si sarebbe sentita meglio e le sue ferite si sarebbero infettate con minore probabilità. Gettò velocemente uno sguardo alle braccia e ai fianchi della ragazza. Sì, aveva un assoluto bisogno di mangiare. Sanji sarebbe stato informato al più presto.

Saltò direttamente sul letto, appoggiando la valigetta sulla sedia e aprendola. Si girò, adocchiando la gamba ferita. Corrugò la fronte. Stava perdendo fin troppo sangue, imbrattando il lettino e le lenzuola. Chopper si chiese quanto il proiettile fosse andato vicino all’arteria femorale. Forse troppo.  
Cercando di ignorare l’odore ferroso che gli assaltava le narici, la piccola renna si rimboccò le maniche con un’espressione decisa. Aveva del lavoro da fare.  
   
   
   
   
   
Chopper si lasciò cadere sul sedere, distrutto. L’operazione non era durata a lungo, ma era stata stancante. Il proiettile aveva sfiorato il femore, fortunatamente senza toccarlo, e si era fermato pochissimi millimetri prima dell’arteria femorale. Se l’avesse raggiunta, probabilmente si sarebbe dissanguata senza che Chopper potesse fare nulla: l’arteria femorale era importante quanto quella carotidea, sarebbe stato come avere una lama puntata alla gola.  
Ora che era tutto finito e aveva terminato la sutura, poteva riprendere fiato. La ragazza, nonostante fosse ancora debolissima, era fuori dall’immediato pericolo. Sembrava essere molto resistente visto come era riuscita a scappare, correndo e saltando sui tetti in quelle condizioni e persino trasportando altre due persone. Con un grosso sospiro, la piccola renna si rimise in piedi e zampettò di nuovo al fianco della ragazza.

Sebbene fosse svenuta, Chopper l’aveva comunque anestetizzata – se si fosse svegliata nel bel mezzo dell’operazione chirurgica sarebbe stata una catastrofe – e per poter lavorare aveva dovuto togliere parte delle bende che avvolgevano la gamba ferita. Prima non ci aveva fatto granché caso, era concentrato sul proprio lavoro, ma aveva visto qualcosa. Allungò lo zoccolo verso un lembo della benda, scoprendo la parte alta della coscia. Lì, sul fianco esterno della gamba, un intricato tatuaggio in inchiostro nero spiccava sulla pelle.

Preso dalla curiosità, Chopper continuò a liberare la gamba dalle bende. Erano sporche e sgualcite, più che per medicare sembravano essere lì per celare e basta. Mano a mano che svolgeva il tessuto il tatuaggio continuava a percorrere la gamba, unico marchio sulla pelle abbronzata. Una volta svelata tutta la gamba, Chopper controllò l’arto da cima a fondo. Non c’era nessun tipo di ferita, escoriazione, taglio o cicatrice. L’unica cosa che adornava tutto il lato esterno della gamba della ragazza, dalla coscia fino alla caviglia, era quel tatuaggio. Il dottore piegò la testa di lato, confuso. Era contento che non ci fossero ferite - quelle bende sozze l’avrebbero sicuramente peggiorate - ma… Allora a cosa servivano?

Gettò uno sguardo verso l’altra gamba e provò a sciogliere le bende strette al piede destro. Un ricciolo di inchiostro fece capolino da sotto il tessuto. Chopper andò ad affiancare la gamba destra, liberando anche quella dalle bende, e lo stesso identico tatuaggio si palesò sulla pelle della ragazza, gemello e specchio di quello sulla gamba sinistra. Ancora, nessuna ferita.

Chopper raccolse alla bell’e meglio le bende sporche, saltando giù dal letto e andando a buttarle via. Non sapeva quale fosse stato il loro scopo, ma se proprio ne aveva bisogno poteva benissimo procurarle delle bende pulite dal suo mobile. Sicuramente, sporche e danneggiate com’erano, non l’avrebbero aiutata molto. La renna si girò, adocchiando il lettino sporco di sangue, le lenzuola macchiate e l’aspetto malconcio della ragazza. Chiunque fosse, aveva bisogno di un bagno e di vestiti puliti.

Zampettò verso la porta, ma appena la aprì si trovò davanti un piccolo siparietto: Luffy addormentato e steso per terra, Nami seduta a fianco a lui e Sanji che marciava avanti e indietro per il corridoio, la disperazione negli occhi.  
Appena notarono la porta aprirsi, le due donne gli diedero subito tutta la loro attenzione. “Come sta?” Chiese Nami. Luffy si svegliò a causa del baccano e portò subito gli occhi onice a fissarlo. Sanji si materializzò immediatamente di fianco alla porta, cercando di sbirciare all’interno dell’infermeria ma non osando interrompere la sua musa.

“L’operazione è andata a buon fine e non ci sono state complicanze, quindi… vivrà.” A questo, Sanji e Luffy tirarono un sospiro di sollievo. “È stata molto fortunata, però. Il proiettile ha mancato di pochissimo l’arteria femorale e ha perso moltissimo sangue. In aggiunta a questo, sembra che non abbia mangiato per giorni, ha bisogno di cibo e riposo.”  
Un’ombra passò sul volto di Sanji. “Vado a preparar-“  
“No, Sanji, aspetta.” Lo interruppe Chopper. “In questo momento è incosciente a causa dell’anestesia. Rimarrà addormentata come minimo un giorno a causa dei farmaci. Fino a che non si sveglierà le somministrerò fluidi e nutrienti per endovena.” Sospirò.  
“Ora cosa si fa?” Chiese Luffy, lanciando un’occhiata verso il lettino.  
“Possiamo solo aspettare che si svegli per conto proprio.”  
Un breve silenzio seguì le parole del piccolo dottore.

“Direi che sia ora di riunirci e discutere di quello che abbiamo scoperto.” Disse Nami, decisiva.  
Chopper annuì. “Dammi solo un minuto, voglio spostarla e metterla in un altro letto.” Disse, passando nella sua forma umanoide. “Non voglio farla dormire nel proprio sangue, ne ha perso davvero molto. Le attacco una borsa di fluidi e vi raggiungo.”  
“Va bene, ci vediamo in mensa allora!” Esclamò Luffy. “I bambini hanno già mangiato e sono andati a letto, ma io ho una fame che non ci vedo!” Disse, ammiccando in direzione di Sanji.  
Il povero cuoco alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Parli come se non mangiassi da tre giorni.”  
Luffy gli fece il broncio. “Non mangio da tre ore, è comunque terribile!”  
 

   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

   
   
“Bene, eccoci qui.” Esordì Nami, sedendosi al tavolo. Un piatto fumante le si materializzò immediatamente sotto il naso, accompagnato da un leggero profumo di acqua di colonia e sigaretta. La navigatrice sorrise, osservando Sanji servire tutti gli altri – Robin immediatamente dopo di lei – prima di servire sé stesso.  
“Già, eccoci qui!” Le fece eco Luffy, lanciandosi sul proprio piatto con veemenza.  
“Che giornata, eh?” Sospirò Franky, rilassando la schiena contro la sedia.  
“Già…” Esalò Usopp, imitandolo.

“Allora, si può sapere cosa è successo?” Esordì impaziente Zoro. “Vi lasciamo che state inseguendo il rapitore e ci ritroviamo a bordo i bambini rapiti e il rapitore stesso-“  
“Che a quanto pare è una ragazza!” Cinguettò Sanji interrompendolo.  
Zoro ringhiò, facendo appello alla propria pazienza per non affettare il cuoco di bordo. “… Il punto è: che diavolo è successo? Perché l’avete portata qui? E perché ci sono dei dannati _mocciosi_ sulla nave?!” Berciò sbattendo il proprio boccale di birra sul tavolo.  
“Calma i bollenti spiriti.” Gli sibilò Nami. “Tanto per cominciare, quella ragazza non è il rapitore che stavamo cercando.”  
“Già!” Esclamò allegro Luffy addentando una coscia di pollo. “Lei stava _proteggendo_ i bambini! E pensava che _noi_ volessimo far loro del male. Avreste dovuto vederla, era pronta anche a battersi con noi tre!” Disse, gesticolando con l’osso in mano. “Ed era pure ferita! Mi piace! Non vedo l’ora che si svegli!” Rise.  
“Mh.” Fece Zoro. “Battersi con tre persone ferita e indebolita com’era? Ce la vedo proprio.” Disse, sarcastico.  
“Infatti, ad onor del vero, è svenuta pochi secondi dopo.” Intervenne Chopper, tenendo fra gli zoccoli il suo bicchiere di succo. Zoro si strinse nelle spalle come a dire _Appunto_.  
“Era ferita e non mangiava da giorni.” Ringhiò Sanji. “E le hanno sparato. Ha perso un sacco di sangue.”  
“Io me la sarei cavata in situazioni peggiori.” Sbuffò Zoro, per niente impressionato.

“Oltre alla ragazza, abbiamo scoperto un’altra cosa. E non è una cosa bella.” Fece Nami, grave. Tutti gli altri si fecero attenti. “Sappiamo chi ha tentato di rapire Nird e Nafar. E chi ha rapito tutti gli altri bambini.”  
“Chi è stato?” Domandò Brook, poggiando la sua tazza di tè.  
Nami prese un grosso respiro. “La Marina.”  
Sul tavolo calò un silenzio glaciale.

“C-come?” Balbettò Usopp, incredulo.  
“Questo spiega perché hanno sparato sulla ragazza non curandosi dei bambini che aveva con sé.” Osservò Robin, prendendosi il mento fra le dita. “Anzi, forse lo hanno fatto apposta, per zittirli. Per far sì che non raccontassero quello che gli era successo…”  
“Nird e Nafar non sanno chi ha tentato di rapirli. Non sanno che erano marines.” Disse Nami.

“Gambelunghe non voleva che lo sapessero. Mi ha detto di non farli guardare.” Bofonchiò Luffy.  
Usopp inclinò la testa. “Gambelunghe?”  
“Beh, non sappiamo il suo nome. Finché non si sveglia la chiameremo così!” Nami alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Non so perché ci abbia chiesto questa cosa, ma finché non si sveglierà penso che sia meglio rispettare la sua richiesta.” Disse Chopper.  
“Sono d’accordo.” Svariate teste si girarono nella sua direzione, delle espressioni stupite ad adornarne i volti. Nami sospirò. “Sentite, non va nemmeno a me a genio l’idea di avere una perfetta sconosciuta a bordo ma anche se non sappiamo chi sia, sappiamo due cose:” Spiegò. Alzò l’indice. “La prima, la più ovvia ed apparente, è che ha difeso i bambini. Quindi, _in teoria_ , non fa parte dei nostri nemici. Li ha liberati e stavano fuggendo insieme dalla marina. Inoltre, come ha sottolineato Luffy,” Il diretto interessato alzò la testa dal piatto, curioso. “era pronta a combattere per difenderli.”  
Chopper abbassò gli occhi. “E questo nonostante le condizioni in cui era.”

Nami annuì. “Questo rafforza l’ipotesi che non sia un nemico. Anzi, potrebbe diventare un alleato. E questo mi porta alla seconda cosa.” Aggiunse, alzando un altro dito. “Credo che lei sappia qualcosa riguardo ai rapimenti. A chi c’è dietro, al loro obiettivo e chissà cos’altro.”  
Franky incrociò le ingombranti braccia meccaniche, soppesando l’idea. “Beh. Sì, potrebbe essere.”

“Da quello che ci avete riferito, potrebbe essere più di una semplice possibilità.” Disse Robin accavallando le gambe. “Prima ho parlato con i piccoli. Mi hanno assicurato di non conoscere la... Miss Gambelunghe” Cedette, sorridendo al suo capitano. Luffy le sparò un sorriso smagliante. “nemmeno dopo averla vista senza mantello e cappuccio. Come faceva a sapere del rapimento se non li conosceva?” Ragionò ad alta voce. “Sapeva già da prima che stava succedendo qualcosa. Sapeva dove e quando colpire, conosceva le tempistiche dei propri nemici.”

“E non sembrava nemmeno sorpresa di _chi_ fossero i suoi nemici.” Osservò Chopper. “Voglio dire, persino noi siamo rimasti sorpresi dallo scoprire che c’erano i marines dietro ai rapimenti. Lei invece sembrava saperlo già da prima...”  
“E ha detto di non dirlo a Nird e Nafar!” Ripeté Luffy, corrucciato. “E non glielo diremo!”  
“Sì, sì, d’accordo.” Lo accontentò Nami. “Comunque, penso che sia chiaro perché non sono del tutto contraria a farla rimanere. Dobbiamo farci dire quello che sa.”

“Beh, finché non si riprenderà non andrà da nessuna parte. Non si regge in piedi e siamo nel bel mezzo dell’oceano!” Borbottò Chopper, un po’ sulla difensiva. Anche se Nami non la voleva a bordo, la sua coscienza di medico non gli consentiva di abbandonare una persona ferita e in difficoltà. E poi, a lui stava simpatica. Non gli era sembrata una persona cattiva.  
“Mh.” Mugugnò Zoro. “Effettivamente _lei_ potrebbe rivelarsi utile ai fini della nostra ricerca. Ma i mocciosi? Cosa ne facciamo?”  
Nami lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio. “In che senso _cosa ne facciamo_? Cosa vuoi fare? Mangiarteli?”  
“Nah, quello è il _tuo_ passatempo, stregaccia.”  
Sanji saltò sulla sedia come se lo avessero punto nel sedere. “Brutt-“ Venne interrotto dalle risate sguaiate di Luffy e Nami. “Me lo ero scordato!” Esalò Luffy tra le lacrime. Nami non riusciva a parlare, si teneva la pancia e batteva il palmo sul tavolo, ridendo come una pazza. Zoro ghignò.  
“R-ragazzi… tutto bene?” Disse Usopp, titubante. I tre si girarono a guardarlo, momentaneamente in silenzio. Usopp li guardò stranito. “Mi sono perso qualcos-“ “BUHAUHAUAHUAUHAUA” Esplosero di nuovo i due, questa volta accompagnati anche da Zoro che si sbatté un palmo in fronte. “I traumi! I traumi quelli veri!” Rise, senza riuscire a fermarsi. “Provo pena per quei mocciosi!”  
“Ma se sei stato tu a terrorizzarli!” Lo accusò Nami.

Il resto della ciurma si scambiò degli sguardi vagamente preoccupati. Che la sanità mentale avesse abbandonato definitivamente la Thousand Sunny?  
“Ha… Ha…” Nami tentò di riprendersi, respirando profondamente. “Cielo, ne avevo bisogno.” Disse con la voce che le tremava ancora, asciugandosi le lacrime con l’indice.

“Parlando seriamente: quei bambini non possono restare qui.” Disse Zoro, afferrando il collo bottiglia.  
“Non li scaricheremo nella prima isola disponibile, poverini! Sono state vittime di un tentato rapimento, non sanno dove siano i loro genitori!” Esclamò scandalizzato Chopper. Franky sfoderò di nuovo il fazzoletto.  
“Detesto essere d’accordo con il marimo,” intervenne Sanji “ma una nave pirata non è sicuramente posto per dei marmocchi che con noi non hanno niente a che fare.”

Robin si schiarì la gola. “Quando li ho accompagnati nella loro stanza ho parlato un po’ con loro.” Disse dopo un momento di silenzio. “E mi sono fatta dire il nome della loro isola. Ho controllato sulle mappe, non è lontanissima da qui. Qualche giorno al massimo secondo le mie stime, ma con una navigatrice in gamba come la nostra, chissà… Potremmo metterci molto meno.” Concluse facendo un occhiolino in direzione di Nami.  
Nami si illuminò, gettandole le braccia al collo. “Grazie Robin! Si può sempre contare su di te!” Esclamò adorante, strofinando la testa sulla sua spalla. “Appena finiamo qui vado a impostare la rotta!” L’archeologa sorrise, serafica.

“Direi che è deciso!” Disse Luffy, conclusivo. Ridacchiò, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa. “Spero che Gambelunghe si svegli presto, sono sicuro che Nird e Nafar vorranno ringraziarla prima di tornare a casa.”  
Brook ingurgitò velocemente il suo bicchiere di latte, poi si chinò per afferrare il violino che aveva lasciato appoggiato alla sedia. “Lasciatemi dire questo: dopo una giornata simile, non c’è niente di meglio di una musica allegra per conciliare il pasto! Yohohohohohoho!” Esclamò, sfoderando l’archetto e venendo accolto da cori e incoraggiamenti.

La stanza venne invasa da musica e risate, intervallate dall’occasionale tonfo quando qualcuno beveva troppo e si addormentava sul tavolo. Per ora le vittime erano Usopp e Sanji. Nami osservò divertita Franky che – ubriaco spolpo – tentava di offrire a Robin un gambo di sedano. Probabilmente nella sua mente annebbiata dai fumi dell’alcol era un fiore. Lei non disse nulla e, con il solito sorriso sulle labbra e un pizzico del suo potere, si alzò ed accompagnò il carpentiere a letto. La pazienza di quella donna sembrava non avere limiti.

Nami riportò lo sguardo al proprio boccale di birra, per la maggior parte ancora pieno. Osservò come il liquido all’interno si muovesse e tremasse secondo le vibrazioni del tavolo, persa nei suoi pensieri.

Ora che aveva un momento di tranquillità a disposizione, il rimorso le attanagliava le viscere. Sì, avevano salvato due bambini e li stavano riportando a casa. Sì, avevano tra le mani qualcuno che con molta probabilità era in possesso di informazioni importanti per la riuscita del caso. Ma in fin dei conti, non erano riusciti a mettere fine a quello che stava succedendo a Namea. I marines sarebbero stati sulle loro per un po’ di tempo, quello era sicuro. La confusione che avevano causato e l’avvertimento che Luffy aveva dato alle famiglie facevano sì che i primi sarebbero stati sulle loro mentre i secondi avrebbero tenuto i propri figli ancora più sott’occhio. O almeno, lo sperava. In fin dei conti, Nird e Nafar erano stati rapiti proprio dopo l’avviso di Luffy alle loro famiglie.  
Nami sospirò. Se non fosse stato per la colluttazione di quel pomeriggio, forse sarebbero riusciti a rimanere a Namea abbastanza a lungo da scoprire qualcosa di importante, magari sufficiente a mettere i bastoni tra le ruote alla mente dietro quella serie di rapimenti. Invece erano scappati e ora non c’era nulla che avrebbe impedito a dei nuovi rapimenti di prendere luogo in quella dannata isola.

“Non pensarci troppo.” Borbottò una voce burbera. Nami alzò lo sguardo per incrociare un unico occhio dall’altra parte della tavola. “Concentrati su quello che abbiamo per le mani adesso invece di pensare inutilmente a quello che è stato.” Nami tentò di aprire la bocca per obiettare, ma Zoro la precedette. “Avresti lasciato che quei due mocciosi fossero portati via?” Alzò un sopracciglio verde. “Ipoteticamente, feriti o uccisi?” La navigatrice chiuse la bocca, stirando le labbra in una linea sottile. “Appunto. Quindi non farti seghe mentali e bevi.” Disse, seguendo il proprio consiglio immediatamente dopo averlo pronunciato.  
Nami fece un sorriso amaro. Non le piaceva ammetterlo, ma a volte quel gorilla senza cervello faceva dei ragionamenti giusti. Non potrebbero comunque tornare indietro ora, quindi tanto valeva guardare avanti.  
La navigatrice sospirò e afferrò la propria birra, tuffandoci le labbra, ignara dei sorrisi sulle labbra dei presenti – almeno di quelli svegli.  
 

   
\-------------------------------------------------  
 

   
La luce del nuovo giorno vide la ciurma dormire fino a tarda mattina per smaltire gli effetti della sbornia della notte precedente. Tra i pochi svegli c’era Chopper, complice il fatto che aveva bevuto solo succo di frutta e quindi non avrebbe potuto ubriacarsi in ogni caso. La piccola renna si svegliò con calma, stiracchiandosi e mettendosi a sedere. Gettando un’occhiata ai letti vicini e vide una catasta di corpi e membra intricate fra loro in maniera tale che sembravano annodati. Un leggero russare gli giunse alle orecchie. Chopper sorrise, strofinandosi gli occhi con un braccio per togliersi le ultime tracce di sonno dal viso. Scese dal proprio letto e zampettò cautamente fino alla porta, chiudendosela alle spalle cercando di fare meno rumore possibile.  
Dal momento che non aveva molta fame – era ancora sazio dalla sera prima – decise come prima cosa di andare a controllare la sua nuova paziente.

Quando l’aveva controllata la sera prima di andare a letto era stabile, ma controllare di nuovo non avrebbe guastato. Si diresse in infermeria e vi entrò, aprendo le spesse tende e facendo entrare la luce. Si avvicinò al letto della ragazza e la trovò ancora incosciente, stesa sul lettino vicino all’oblò dove l’aveva stesa il giorno prima dopo l’operazione. Chopper scostò subito il lenzuolo per controllarle la ferita. Aveva dovuto ricucirla con ben otto punti, se li avesse tirati muovendosi nel sonno sarebbe stato un bel guaio. Chopper allungò una zampa, sollevando cautamente le garze della medicazione. Fortunatamente era tutto a posto.

Chopper sospirò, sollevato. “Bene. Bene.” Ripeté fra sé e sé. Cambiò le garze della medicazione, stendendo di nuovo il lenzuolo sopra di lei. Mentre le controllava gli altri parametri vitali – che stranamente e fortunatamente erano più che ottimali, rimaneva solo da risolvere la questiona del mangiare – un odore particolare arrivò alle sue narici. Un deciso odore di… bosco, per così dire. Di selvaggio.

Chopper sbattè le palpebre, arricciando il naso blu per lo sconforto. Era un animale e i suoi compagni erano dei pirati che viaggiavano per mare. Era abituato agli eventuali… profumi che potevano provenire da un corpo. Non era schizzinoso sotto quel punto di vista. Però gli piaceva pensare che la sua ciurma fosse composta da persone relativamente pulite, lui compreso. E stando spesso vicino a Robin e Nami aveva una mezza idea sul fatto che delle ragazze non dovessero puzzare. A disagio per la situazione spiacevole, Chopper decise che appena avesse visto le due avrebbe chiesto loro di lavare la paziente. Le avrebbe giovato sotto ogni aspetto.  
Prima uscire dalla stanza decise di aprire anche i vetri della finestra per far entrare un po’ d’aria fresca. Gettò un ultimo sguardo alla ragazza, prima di zampettare silenziosamente fuori dall’infermeria.  
 

   
\------------------------------------------------

   
   
Sanji si trascinò stancamente verso la cucina, la testa che gli scoppiava. Poteva giurare di sentire il proprio cervello pulsare contro le pareti del proprio cranio e i suoni che gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie sicuramente non aiutavano. Non si era nemmeno messo la giacca, accontentandosi della sola camicia e di una cravatta allacciata mollemente intorno al collo.

Non ricordava chi lo avesse accompagnato a letto – le memorie della sera prima erano chiare solo fino ad un certo punto. Dopo si era probabilmente addormentato. Sul tavolo. Come un beota. Il viso gli bruciò per l’imbarazzo e la frustrazione. Uno potrebbe pensare che essendo stato cresciuto da un ex pirata, aver passato la maggior parte della sua vita insieme ad un branco di canaglie ed essere il cuoco di bordo di una nave di pirati da più di tre anni lo avessero reso resistente all’alcol e alle sbronze, se non insensibile. Invece, a dispetto di tutto, era uno dei pesi piuma della ciurma. Beveva a cuor leggero i suoi boccali di birra, ma se cominciavano a diventare quattro o cinque, beh… Aveva dei problemi.

Si grattò la nuca, aprendo la porta della cambusa. Era da un bel po’ che non dormiva così tanto la mattina. Per gli altri non era tardi, ma per lui, il cuoco di bordo, abituato ad alzarsi alle prime luci dell’alba, era un po’ un tradimento del suo mestiere e della fiducia dei suoi compagni arrivare a mattina inoltrata senza nulla di pronto sul tavolo. Una cucina senza un cuoco al suo interno non aveva senso di esistere.

Si guardò intorno con fare sospetto prima di digitare la combinazione del frigorifero. Allungò il braccio e afferrò il grembiule, infilandoselo velocemente. Si mise a spadellare con foga, sperando che le sue muse non si fossero già svegliate. Se fossero entrate senza nulla di pronto per placare il loro appetito mattutino avrebbe disonorato la sua professione e passione. Si ficcò di fretta una sigaretta fra le labbra, senza accenderla, per calmare il vorticare dei pensieri.

Ricordandosi di avere anche dei bambini a bordo, iniziò a preparare dei pancake e qualcos’altro di dolce. Erano degli ospiti inaspettati, ma non li avrebbe sicuramente fatti digiunare.

Riuscì a preparare tutto in tempo da record. Sanji si congratulò con sé stesso, infilando la mano in tasca per afferrare l’accendino. Se l’era guadagnata quella sacrosanta sigaretta. Si girò per appoggiarsi al bancone, dando le spalle ai fornelli e fece per portarsi la fiamma alla paglia. La porta si aprì in quel preciso momento, facendo entrare Nami, Robin, i due bambini… e Chopper. Chopper che lo guardava come ogni volta che lo vedeva fumare: come un cucciolo bagnato, abbandonato e preso a calci. La mano di Sanji tremò, ma il suo desiderio era troppo ardente: aveva bisogno di quella dannata sigaretta! Ma quando Chopper vide l’avvicinarsi inesorabile della fiamma al cilindro cancerogeno, il suo viso cambiò, indossando la stessa espressione di quando Brook aveva per sbaglio fatto esplodere un palloncino che gli avevano comprato a Sabaody. Sconfitto, Sanji lasciò cadere la testa in avanti, lasciando che il coperchio dello zippo si abbassasse di nuovo, rinunciando ad una delle sue poche gioie mattutine.

La piccola renna lo ricompensò con un sorriso smagliante, trotterellandogli vicino per confiscargli la sigaretta e nascondergliela da qualche parte. Sanji lo lasciò fare, non notando i sorrisi delle due donne e gli sguardi curiosi dei bambini.  
“Chopper, si è svegliata?” Chiese il cuoco, cercando di fare conversazione per dimenticare la sconfitta. Sorrise alle urla deliziate dei bambini quando videro i dolci.  
La renna scosse la testa. “Mh-hm.” Il biondo sospirò, deluso. “Però è stabile, i suoi valori fanno ben sperare.  Adesso rimane soltanto da farla riposare e nutrirla come si deve. Sono sicuro che appena assaggerà i tuoi manicaretti si sentirà subito meglio!” Disse incoraggiante.  
“Hm.” Mugugnò Sanji, porgendogli un bicchiere di succo. “E quando pensi sarà possibile?” Chiese.  
Chopper accettò l’offerta, pensieroso. “Direi tra oggi e domani… Bisogna prendere in considerazione il fatto che era esausta già da prima. Ma i suoi segni vitali sono ottimi, si sta riprendendo in fretta! Probabilmente nel pieno delle sue forze è una persona molto resistente!” Concluse, sorridendo.  
“Davvero?” Esclamò Nafar, smettendo di litigare con il fratello e cedendogli l’ultima fetta di pancake. “Onee-chan si sta per svegliare?” Chiese, fissandoli con i suoi occhi enormi.  
Chopper arricciò il naso, imbarazzato. “Dovrebbe, se non ci sono complicazioni. Non so dirti quando però.”  
“Nird, hai sentito? Onee-chan si sta per svegliare, sta bene!” Strillò il bambino, ignorandolo completamente. Chopper abbassò le orecchie, a disagio.

“Un superrr-buongiorno a tutti!” Cantò Franky entrando in cambusa, accompagnato dal resto della ciurma finalmente sveglia. Sanji si premette le mani sulle orecchie con un’espressione dolorante, imitato da Usopp. “Ma cosa urli!” Berciò.  
“Non tutti sono delle mezze calzette come te, Spirale.” Disse Zoro, condendo la frase con uno sbadiglio che minacciava di slogargli la mascella. “Lascia vivere la gente.”  
“Ha?!” Scoppiò Sanji, punto sul vivo. “Beh, non tutti sono dei gorilla come te! Alcuni hanno un cervello. Sai, cervello? Quella cosa che ti permette di _pensare_?”  
Zoro lo guardò storto. “Bel modo di ringraziare chi ha riportato il tuo ossuto culo a letto, _cervello_.” Provocò. Sanji avvampò. Non se lo ricordava per nulla. “E poi sono andato a fare il mio turno di vedetta per tutta la dannata notte, mentre tu te la russavi dalla grossa. Sai, per durare qualcosa in mare serve avere i muscoli, non essere dei sofisticatini.”  
Sanji esplose. “Vuoi che andiamo fuori e ti faccio assaggiare i miei calci?! Poi mi dirai quanto sono sofisticati, mente ti spacco le ossa!” Ululò, facendosi avanti con rabbia.  
“Dammi un secondo che mangio e arrivo, peso piuma.” Lo liquidò lo spadaccino.

Robin continuò a sorseggiare il proprio tè, ignorando il siparietto dei due. Ogni mattina trovavano qualcosa di diverso per litigare. Lei e Nami tenevano una piccola agenda dove segnavano tutte le frasi che davano il via ad un nuovo litigio mattutino. Chissà se un giorno le avrebbero mai esaurite. Poggiò la tazza sul piattino, osservando divertita come il proprio capitano veniva depositato sul divano per poi accartocciarsi su sé stesso come se non avesse una spina dorsale.  
Il chiacchiericcio riempiva l’aria, insieme alle urla dei due litiganti e ai rumori delle posate. Era una bella giornata.  
 

   
\---------------------------------

   
   
Nami si girò, accucciandosi per arrivare allo stesso livello di Chopper. Il piccolo dottore le porse un piccolo cesto. “La pellicola è la mettere intorno alla sutura mentre la lavate, in modo che non si bagni. Quando avete finito, nel cesto ci sono garza e disinfettante. Non è difficile, basta fare delicatamente e assicurarsi che i punti non vengano tirati. Nell’infermeria ho lasciato una vestaglia pulita.” Spiegò la renna.  
“Capito. A dopo allora!” Nami salutò Chopper con la mano, rimettendosi in piedi.

“Tutto pronto?” Chiese gentilmente Robin, aprendo la porta del bagno. Nami abbassò lo sguardo. Sul pavimento, supportata da una ventina di mani sbocciate grazie al potere dell’archeologa, c’era la ragazza. Appena aveva finito di somministrarle le prime due borse di liquidi Chopper era corso da loro, chiedendole di lavarla. Ora che la guardava da vicino Nami pensò che non solo ne avesse bisogno, ma che se lo meritasse proprio. Nonostante la sua diffidenza nei confronti degli estranei, specialmente di quelli misteriosi, Nami doveva ammettere che da come si era comportata in quel vicolo il giorno prima aveva sicuramente guadagnato punti nella sua tabella. Si fece da parte, permettendo alle mani di trasportarla fin dentro il bagno. Gli occhi le si soffermarono sui tatuaggi che risaltavano netti sulla pelle. “Ehi Robin,” Disse, attirando l’attenzione dell’altra donna, “secondo te cosa significano?”  
L’archeologa studiò le volute di inchiostro con un’espressione neutra. “Non saprei… non ho mai visto nulla di simile. Magari non significano niente e se li è fatti per sfizio.” Scherzò.

Nami si fece scappare una risata. “Se lo dici tu. Dai, aiutami a toglierle i vestiti.” Entrambe si adoperarono per denudare la giovane, con Robin che cercava di tenerla seduta mentre Nami le sfilava la maglietta. “Ugh. Questo obbrobbrio deve sparire.” Sentenziò sollevando il tessuto con due dita, tenendolo lontano da sé come se fosse radioattivo. Lo lanciò da qualche parte verso la porta. Si abbassò, infilando le dita nei passanti dei jeans. “Robin, alzala così glieli levo.” Disse, preparandosi ad eseguire quanto detto. Ma il sedere della ragazza rimase saldo per terra. “Robin?” Chiamò di nuovo.

Quando non ricevette risposta, Nami alzò lo sguardo. Robin aveva lo sguardo fisso sulla schiena della ragazza, la bocca dimenticata aperta, piegata in una smorfia incredula. “Cosa c’è?” Chiese, gattonando per affiancare la donna. Appena ebbe uno scorcio della schiena della ragazza Nami si dovette premere una mano sulla bocca per trattenere un urlo.

Cicatrici. Decine e decine di cicatrici solcavano la schiena della giovane addormentata tra le braccia di Robin. Ricoprivano quasi ogni centimetro di pelle della schiena, diradandosi sulle scapole. Sulle braccia ce n’erano un altro paio, più piccole. Un’altra le marchiava la spalla. Non sembravano proprio frutto di un’occasione unica, piuttosto il risultato di più ferite susseguite nel tempo. Non c’era pelle morbida su quella schiena, ma dune e colline, diramazioni in rilievo, carne ferita guarita col tempo. Al centro, nella parte bassa della schiena, spiccava una cicatrice fin troppo simile a quella che adornava il petto del loro capitano. In comune non avevano la forma ma la causa.  
Le cicatrici non erano l’unica cosa presente su quella schiena.

Un altro tatuaggio, completamente diverso da quello che aveva sulle gambe, copriva la maggior parte della schiena, celando la carne martoriata ad una prima e disattenta occhiata; simmetrico, partiva dalle anche, coprendogliele del tutto, per poi salire lungo i fianchi, seguendo l’angolo delle scapole, accarezzandole e seguendole, terminando in un leggero ricciolo. In basso, due rami di inchiostro si estendevano da fianchi opposti per incontrarsi poco sotto la cicatrice, quella generata dal fuoco, sfiorando la linea dei glutei.

Una volta superato lo shock iniziale, Nami tolse la mano e si avvicinò con la testa. Il tatuaggio non era inchiostro nero compatto e basta, sembrava esserci un disegno, una fantasia di qualche tipo; purtroppo uno strato di sporco – un po’ imbarazzante da trovare sulla schiena di una ragazza – non lo rendeva sufficientemente chiaro da capirne la trama, complice anche la sua intricatezza.

Scambiandosi uno sguardo d’intesa con Robin, che sembrava ancora un po’ scossa, si adoperarono per levarle gli ultimi vestiti, per poi applicarle la pellicola fornita loro da Chopper. I bracciali che aveva ai polsi tintinnarono sul pavimento mentre veniva trasportata. Nami decise di sfilarli momentaneamente, decidendo che anche loro avrebbero giovato di una lavata. Si spogliarono velocemente anche loro.

Depositarono la ragazza nella vasca, facendola stendere e appoggiandole la testa sul bordo in ceramica. Seguirono a lavarla, in silenzio, più delicatamente possibile. Un veloce controllo aveva reso palese che non ci fossero altre ferite - al massimo un paio di ematomi – e le cicatrici sulla schiena erano tutte guarite. Nonostante questo, vederle aveva fatto un certo effetto alle due donne, che ora maneggiavano la giovane come qualcosa di infinitamente fragile.  
Una volta levato via lo strato di sporco, la ragazza era piuttosto bella, sebbene i suoi tratti femminili non fossero pronunciati come quelli di Nami e Robin. Acqua e sapone rivelarono un viso sì giovane, ma non eccessivamente tale. Sarà stata al massimo un anno o due più piccola di Nami. Una passata di shampoo svelò finalmente dei capelli setosi, fluenti e bianchi. Non erano lunghi, ma sembravano abbastanza curati. Probabilmente ci teneva. Nami usò una dose extra di cautela mentre glieli pettinava – erano pieni di nodi e legati alla bell’e meglio con un laccio lurido che finì prontamente scaraventato dall’altra parte della stanza. Una pancia piatta e dei muscoli slanciati completavano il quadro.

La tirarono fuori, adagiandola su uno degli sgabelli di fianco alla vasca e procedendo a disinfettare la ferita e a cambiare la garza. Nami strinse le labbra mentre portava a termine l’operazione. “Un’altra cicatrice.” Sussurrò, appallottolando la garza vecchia e gettandosela alle spalle. Robin rimase in silenzio, un’espressione grave in volto. Si sbrigarono a tamponarle i capelli, asciugandola più che potevano cercando di non farle prendere freddo. Nami sciacquò e asciugò i bracciali, infilandoglieli di nuovo ai polsi. Decisero di lasciarle i capelli sciolti – nel sonno non le avrebbero dato fastidio.

Mentre Nami si adoperava per massaggiarle la pelle con creme e oli profumati, un’espressione determinata in volto, Robin le passò una mano sulla schiena, delicata come una piuma, sfiorandola quasi senza toccarla, lo sguardo rapito. Ora che poteva studiarlo chiaramente, il tatuaggio era pura arte. Era formato da una miriade di disegni più piccoli: ghirigori, punti, linee. Da entrambi i lati del tatuaggio era ricavato uno spazio circolare; in quello di destra era rappresentato un fiore, in quello si sinistra un qualche tipo di piccolo uccello. Robin corrugò la fronte. Era ovvio che quel tatuaggio fosse stato fatto principalmente per coprire le cicatrici, ma era sicura che ci fosse anche un significato più profondo. _Doveva_ averlo per forza. Non aveva mai visto qualcosa di così bello e complesso.

“Che pensi?” Le chiese Nami, notando il suo silenzio e il suo sguardo.  
Robin alzò la testa, guardandola negli occhi. “Non vedo l’ora che si svegli.”  
La rossa annuì. “Nemmeno io.”  
 

   
\----------------------------------------------

   
   
Sbattè le palpebre, mettendo a fuoco con un po’ di sforzo il soffitto di legno. Era da un sacco di tempo che non si sentiva così comoda. Troppo tempo. Il sonno infestava ancora angoli remoti del suo cervello e il materasso era così morbido che decise che qualunque cosa volesse quella nuova giornata dalla sua vita poteva anche andare a farsi fottere. Non era pronta a svegliarsi.

Si accoccolò meglio sotto le coperte, chiudendo gli occhi e meravigliandosi del profumo di pulito e fresco che l’avvolgeva. Era proprio un bel sogno. Era anche senza quelle maledette bende, poteva sentire il lenzuolo che scorreva libero sulla pelle nuda delle gambe. Oh, e i suoi capelli erano sciolti. Meh.  
Ignorò il minimo fastidio che le procuravano schiacciati contro il collo e fece per girarsi su un fianco, ma uno strattone le causò un dolore acuto al braccio, facendole scappare un’imprecazione colorita. I suoi occhi scattarono di nuovo aperti, i nervi in tensione, e cercò di tirarsi a sedere. Ora riconosceva che la nebbia che gli oscurava i sensi non era dovuta solo dal semplice sonno. Nonostante si sentisse ancora intontita e debilitata riusciva a percepire dei rumori vicino a lei. Si guardò intorno, guardinga. Sembrava essere in un qualche tipo di infermeria. Quello che si era strappata involontariamente dal braccio era un ago che le stava immettendo nelle vene qualche particolare liquido. Il pensiero di aver avuto quella _cosa_ attaccata a sé fino a qualche secondo prima le fece rivoltare le budella, minacciando di farla vomitare.

Si dovette calmare immediatamente per focalizzare la sua attenzione sul nuovo arrivato entrato nel suo campo visivo. Un… essere peloso, dall’aspetto familiare, si arrampicò sulla sedia posta di fianco al suo letto e la fissò con i suoi occhietti, un grande sorriso stampato sul muso. “Ehi, ti sei svegliata! Come stai?”

Sgranando gli occhi e tentando di convincersi che, sì, era sveglia e quell’animale aveva appena parlato, strinse gli occhi cercando di distinguere nel vortice di immagini che le stavano esplodendo nella testa quale fosse sogno e quale fosse realtà. “… Chi sei?” Gracidò. Aveva una voce terribile, sembrava che non bevesse da secoli.  
La piccola renna – o cervo, non riusciva a capire. Però aveva delle corna che spuntavano dal cappello. E degli zoccoli. – sorrise prima di presentarsi. “Mi chiamo Chopper, sono dottore. Non ti ricordi di me?”

Rilassò leggermente i muscoli, abbassando la guardia. Non sembrava essere ostile. Cercò di concentrarsi, guardandolo con attenzione. Poi, come se qualcuno gliele avesse schiaffate di fretta nel cervello all’ultimo momento, una miriade di immagini e suoni le turbinarono dietro gli occhi. Si prese la testa fra le mani e strinse i denti, aspettando pazientemente che scorressero via. Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo. “... I bambini?” Disse, infine.  
Il suo interlocutore si aprì nel più luminoso dei sorrisi. “Allora ti ricordi! Aspetta, vado a dire agli altri che ti sei svegliata, Nird e Nafar saranno felicissimi!” Esclamò prima di lanciarsi giù dalla sedia e correre via.  
Lei rimase basita e senza risposte. Nird? Nafar? Chi diavolo erano?

Si sistemò meglio su letto, stendendosi un po’ sul cuscino e tentando di fare mente locale. Ricordava più o meno tutto di quello che era successo il giorno prima. Quella renna faceva parte del trio che era piovuto dal cielo, era con quel ragazzo che il bambino aveva chiamato _pirata_. Probabilmente faceva parte della ciurma. Questo significava che si trovava nella loro nave. Una nave pirata. Sospirò, divertita. Se _lui_ l’avesse saputo, come minimo gli sarebbe venuta una sincope. Poco male, non aveva intenzione di restare a bordo per molto.

Uno scalpiccio agitato interruppe i suoi pensieri. La porta si aprì di scatto, riversando una quantità indegna di persone nella stanza. In pole-position, i due bambini che era riuscita a sottrarre a quei delinquenti il giorno prima. “Onee-chan!” Urlarono, assalendo il letto e lanciandosi addosso a lei.  
“Fate piano!” Li sgridò la creatura- Chopper - invitandoli alla prudenza. I due bambini sembrarono non averlo sentito per nulla, abbracciandole i fianchi da entrambi i lati. E allora, un pezzo del puzzle andò al suo posto. “Nird? Nafar?” Chiamò, esitante. I due fratelli alzarono le facce piene di lacrime verso di lei, annuendo con foga. Un sorriso le scivolò sulle labbra e se li premette addosso, intenerita.

“Stai meglio, vedo.” Una cauta voce femminile arrivò alle sue orecchie. Alzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi di una bellissima ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi. Annuì. “Vi ringrazio per le vostre cure mediche.” Disse, cercando di non guardare verso il laccio minuto di ago ormai abbandonato sul pavimento mentre lo diceva. “Dove sono?”  
“Sulla nostra nave.” Ecco, appunto. “Stiamo accompagnando Nird e Nafar alla loro isola.” Disse la rossa, guardandola con uno sguardo inquisitorio, come aspettando la sua reazione.

Fu veloce a fare due più due. Avevano già capito che sapeva qualcosa, ma sembrava non volerne parlare esplicitamente. Tanto valeva giocare a carte scoperte, non le costava né cambiava nulla. “Quanto tempo è passato da…” Fece un cenno verso i bambini.  
“Un giorno e mezzo.”  
“Bene… I loro genitori verranno molto probabilmente rispediti nella loro isola in ogni caso.” I due bambini irruppero in urla eccitate. La rossa sorrise, annuendo con la testa. Sembrava sollevata.

Fece vagare di nuovo lo sguardo per la stanza. Aveva la mente ancora annebbiata, ma tutti quei volti le sembravano familiari. Un ragazzo dai capelli neri e un sorriso che prometteva guai e malditesta le si avvicinò baldanzoso. Quello era il ragazzo che Nafar aveva riconosciuto durante la fuga. “Ehi, Gambelunghe!” La apostrofò, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi. Gambelunghe?! Il ragazzo continuò imperterrito, senza curarsi dell’espressione scandalizzata che era _sicura_ di avere in viso: “Sei stata fantastica ieri! Hai seminato quei tipacci nonostante fossi conciata malissimo! E volevi pure sfidarmi! Mi piaci!” Disse, lasciandosi andare ad una risata sguaiata.

C’era qualcosa in quel viso, in quelle morbide mezzelune che erano i suoi occhi quando sorrideva, in quel ghigno bambinesco e un po’ birichino che fece suonare mille campanelli d’allarme nella sua testa. Ma dal momento che aveva il cervello ancora in pappa, invece di fermarsi a pensare a quello, tutto quello che riuscì a replicare fu: “… Gambelunghe?”

Il ragazzo smise di ridere, come ricordandosi all’improvviso di una cosa importante. “Oh, giusto!” Esclamò, puntandole gli occhi onice addosso. Si sentì come se le stesse scrutando l’anima. “Come ti chiami, Gambelunghe? Non possiamo continuare a chiamarti Gambelunghe, ora che sei sveglia ci devi dire come ti chiami! Anche perché Sanji continua a rompere e dice che non è carino chiamare così una ragazza. Anche se hai _davvero_ le gambe lunghe. Non ti potevo mica chiamare Gambecorte, quello sì che sarebbe stato brutto. E senza senso. ”

Il torrente di parole la investì e improvvisamente tornò con la mente a qualche minuto prima - quando stava per riaddormentarsi - e si pentì di non averlo fatto. Si sentì svuotata di ogni energia e si abbandonò sconfitta sul cuscino. Non sapeva perché ma qualcosa le diceva che sarebbe stato inutile divagare o mentire.

“Mana.” Disse, rispondendo al suo sguardo. “Il mio nome è Mana.”


	4. Stomping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note autrice: Ce l’ho fatta, finalmente. Chiedo scusa a tutti per i due mesi di vuoto, ma non è stato proprio un vuoto totale… Chi mi segue sugli altri profili ormai saprà che mi occupo anche della gestione di altre due pagine autore e che traduco fanfiction dall’inglese all’italiano. Questo mese è stato molto proficuo in quell’ambito, quindi non vedevo l’ora di tornare a postare anche qui. Ormai mi sono arresa: il proposito di avere 10 capitoli pronti è stato cestinato. Non è da me, non è nelle mie corde. Mi dispiace davvero tanto.  
> Questo capitolo è molto importante per me. La scena finale è stata la primissima scena che mi sia mai immaginata di questa fanfiction, ciò che ha dato vita a Barefoot. Per questo motivo ero super ansiosa di scriverlo… ma più mi avvicinavo al momento fatidico e più mi impanicavo. Avevo paura che non fosse all’altezza delle mie (e delle vostre) aspettative. A questo proposito, un ringraziamento speciale a Yuki Kiryukan, che è venuta a trovarmi e ha passato le nottate a discutere con me della trama, riempiendo un paio di buchi e facendo nascere qualche sorpresa… Ma lo vedrete più avanti. Anche in questo momento è di fianco a me mentre scrivo e ha praticamente betato il capitolo. Mi ha obbligato a stare piegata sulla tastiera e s c r i v e r e. Grazie anche ai suoi sforzi e alla sua testardaggine il capitolo è riuscito a uscire ora.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura, sono davvero ansiosa di sapere cosa ne pensate!

   
_“Mana… Il mio nome è Mana.”_  
  
La ragazza fu contenta di essersi appoggiata sul cuscino, perché non appena l’ultima sillaba uscì dalle sue labbra due pesi le si lanciarono addosso.  
“Mana-nee!” Esclamarono Nird e Nafar. “Grazie… Grazie per averci salvato!” Disse il fratello con le lentiggini, le lacrime agli occhi. Lei sorrise, accarezzandogli la testa. “Tranquillo, non c’è di che.”  
  
“Mana? Che nome strano!” Si intromise il ragazzo, ridendo senza un pensiero al mondo.  
“Non insultare la signorina, cavernicolo!” Berciò un ragazzo biondo più indietro. Mana lo studiò. Sebbene ancora non riuscisse ad inquadrare tutte le persone nella stanza, lui era l’unico che le era totalmente sconosciuto.  
“Nessuna offesa, me lo dicono spesso.” Sorrise pacatamente Mana, facendo mettere a sedere i due bambini per non averceli costantemente premuti addosso. “Però sarebbe cortese che mi ricambiaste il favore dicendomi chi siete voi.”  
  
Il ragazzino si sbatté il pugno sulla mano, come se gli avesse appena spiegato uno dei dogmi dell’universo. “Oh! Hai ragione, scusa.” Si scusò ridacchiando. Mana fece scorrere velocemente gli occhi intorno alla stanza. Nessuno sembrava volesse fare gli onori di casa, lasciando quel lavoro al moro. Che fosse lui il capitano?  
Aspetta un momento.  
Una ciurma pirata con un capitano giovanissimo, apparentemente e probabilmente stupido e fin troppo spensierato… Mana impallidì. “Tu-“  
  
“Sono Monkey D. Luffy, l’uomo che diventerà il re dei pirati!” Sorrise con la potenza di mille soli. “Benvenuta sulla Thousand Sunny, Mana.”  
Il mondo la avvolse in una cortina di ovatta. Sorrise nervosamente, cercando di non dar loro nulla per cui insospettirsi. Si diede della stupida. Come aveva potuto dimenticare una ciurma del genere con delle facce così particolari? E soprattutto come aveva potuto non riconoscere il viso del ragazzo che infestava il sonno di ogni soldato della marina militare?  
  
Mana deglutì, abbassando lo sguardo. Era sulla nave di una delle ciurme di pirati più forti dell’intera Grand Line, quella più rinomata per attirare sia disastri che miracoli ovunque andasse e quella che era diventata famosa per aver dichiarato guerra al _mondo intero_ per salvare una loro compagna e per aver distrutto un membro della Flotta dei Sette – fermando una guerra civile tra l’altro – solo per fare un favore alla loro amica.  
Strinse i pugni. Doveva andarsene di lì il prima possibile.  
  
Un dito la punzecchiò sul braccio. Mana alzò lo sguardo, confusa. Trovò gli occhi larghi di Luffy a pochi centimetri di distanza dai suoi e sussultò per la sorpresa, stringendo le lenzuola a sé. “Beh?” Chiese lui, fissandola. Mana, interdetta, spostò lo sguardo sugli altri occupanti della stanza. Alcuni si erano coperti il viso in segno di rassegnazione, altri sembravano irritati, altri ancora sorridevano.  
“Eh?” Chiese infine.  
“Ti ho chiesto se vuoi entrare nella mia ciurma!” Sentenziò il ragazzino. “Allora?”  
Mana lo guardò spaesata. Si sentì la lingua ricoperta di sabbia, improvvisamente tentennante. “Allora?!” La incalzò nuovamente il moro. Mana si riscosse. “No!” Gracchiò  
  
“Tsk!” Monkey D. Luffy fece schioccare la lingua con fare irritato, gonfiando le guance come un bambino capriccioso. Incrociò le braccia e le diede le spalle. Mana vide con la coda dell’occhio alcune persone tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Chopper le porse con gentilezza un bicchiere d’acqua per farla finalmente bere – era veramente una creaturina dolce e gentile. Mana lo afferrò, grata, bevendole lunghi sorsi. Le sembrò di rinascere. Da quant’era che non beveva?  
“Sto ricevendo troppi no ultimamente!” Fece Luffy tra l’offeso e il pensieroso. “Io sono il capitano e io decido chi entra!”  
“In che senso Luffy? Chi hai invitato ultimamente?” Disse con un pizzico di timore nella voce un ragazzo dalla pelle scura e il naso lungo. Doveva essere Sogeking. “Non stai parlando delle gambe di Kin’emon, giusto?”  
Le _gambe_?!  
Mana cercò di nascondere la sua espressione smarrita dietro il vetro del bicchiere, imponendosi di non fare domande.  
“Mh… No.” Borbottò il giovane.  
  
“Chi hai invitato Luffy?!” Fece la rossa- Nami, palesemente irritata. “Spero nessuno di losco o pericoloso! Ha rifiutato vero? Ah, beh, se avesse detto di sì ce lo saremmo già ritrovati sulla nave.” Gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, il dubbio dipinto sul viso. “… Non ci sono degli sconosciuti pericolosi nascosti a bordo… Vero?” Chiese con un tono che prometteva dolore in caso di risposta affermativa.  
“Non c’è nessun’altro a bordo!” Si spazientì il ragazzo. “E comunque mi ha detto di no. Anzi, ha anche cercato di colpirmi per averglielo proposto.” Borbottò gonfiando le guance.  
“Oh. Meno male.” Disse la Gatta Ladra, sollevata.  
Il cecchino si passò una mano sulla fronte, l’animo alleggerito. “Già! Beh, Luffy? A chi avevi chiesto di unirsi alla ciurma? Al drago?” Scherzò.  
Luffy scosse la testa. “A Smokey!” Disse con un largo sorriso.  
Mana si strozzò con l’acqua che stava bevendo. Cercò di resistere e deglutire per non sputarla in maniera teatrale, anche se vista la situazione ci sarebbe stato bene. Alzò gli occhi. La stanza sembrava essersi congelata in un istante di terrore e incredulità. Persino il Cacciatore di Pirati, Zoro, stava guardando il suo capitano come se si fosse bevuto definitivamente il cervello.  
  
La prima a spezzare il silenzio fu Nico Robin, che si mise a ridere elegantemente sotto la mano. Come se l’incantesimo si fosse sciolto, la stanza esplose in una cacofonia di urla isteriche, generate per la maggior parte da Nami e Sogeking.  
“Ma sei impazzito?!” Berciò la navigatrice. “Quello è un viceammiraglio della Marina! Ci dà la caccia sin da Logue Town, ci ha quasi presi un paio di volte!”  
“Luffy, avevi detto nessuno di pericoloso! O spaventoso! Com’è che invece lui rientra in tutte e due le categorie?” Esalò il cecchino, terrorizzato. Mana represse un sorriso. Le espressioni di quel ragazzo la facevano morire.  
“Avrei preferito il drago.” Borbottò Chopper, scosso.  
  
“Smokey non è spaventoso. È forte e mi piace!” Luffy sparò un sorriso tutto denti. “In realtà è da quando l’ho incontrato per la prima volta che volevo chiederglielo ma tra una cosa e l’altra mi sono ricordato solo a Punk Hazard. Abbiamo fatto una gara per vedere chi arrivava prima alla stanza di Ceasar, sapete? Io ho corso così forte da incendiare il pavimento.” Disse orgogliosamente. “Smokey invece ha barato con quel suo potere fumoso. Allora mi sono ricordato che è forte. E gliel’ho chiesto. Ma lui non mi ha risposto e mi ha guardato strano. All’ora gliel’ho chiesto di nuovo ma ha cercato di ficcarmi il suo bastone nell’orecchio. O forse voleva trapassarmi la testa, non sono sicuro.” E rise. Mana non poté fare a meno di sorridere.  
“Voleva trapassarti?!” Esclamò Nird, intimorito.  
  
“Direi che questa non sia una conversazione adatta a dei bambini!” Esclamò nervosamente Sogeking. “Nird, Nafar; che ne dite se vi facciamo vedere il nostro sottomarino?” Disse guardando in direzione del cyborg.  
“Avete un sottomarino?” Chiesero i due bambini, estasiati.  
“E non solo quello!” Gonfiò il petto il cyborg. Allungò le mani enormi verso il letto permettendo ai due bambini di salirci sopra. Sogeking tenne la porta aperta per farlo passare, poi se la richiuse alle spalle.  
La stanza si acquietò improvvisamente. Mana prese un lungo sorso dal bicchiere, cercando di calmarsi. Ora che i piccoli erano usciti era il momento delle domande.  
  
“Allora,” Iniziò tentativamente Nami.  
Mana abbassò il bicchiere, alzando lo sguardo fermo e piantando gli occhi dritti sul viso della Gatta Ladra. “Allora.”  
Monkey D. Luffy si lasciò cadere di peso sul letto. “Allora!” Esclamò, rimbalzando sul letto. Aveva un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro e un’ignoranza totale della tensione che si era appena formata nell’infermeria. “Tu chi sei?” Chiese, incrociando le gambe sopra le lenzuola. “Perché hai salvato Nird e Nafar? Non che sia una cosa brutta – anzi, grazie! E poi, come hai fatto a saltare così in alto? Solo Sanji riesce a saltare così! Ah, e quelli della CP. Tu non sei una della CP vero?” Snocciolò molleggiandosi su e giù sul letto. La rossa si sbatté una mano in faccia. L’atmosfera seria se n’era andata.  
Mana cercò di reggersi sul materasso. “I-io-“ Balbettò, confusa e sballottata. Non aveva mai sofferto di mal di mare ma essere scossi in quel modo appena dopo essersi svegliati da un coma non era la migliore delle cose.  
  
Black Leg colpì il proprio capitano sulla testa con il tacco della scarpa. “Stai fermo, cretino.” Luffy si fermò ma non smise di fissarla.  
La navigatrice tossicchiò. “Beh, sì, insomma… Più o meno volevamo sapere quello.” Borbottò cercando di darsi un tono. “Gradiremmo sapere le informazioni in tuo possesso.”  
Mana si schiarì la gola, sentendola grattare dolorosamente. Non sapeva cosa dire- _quanto_ dire. Guardò Monkey D. Luffy negli occhi e una tenue speranza iniziò a germogliare dentro lei. Il ragazzo le sorrise, un sorriso brillante e trasparente.  
  
“Mi chiamo Mana, ma questo ve l’ho già detto.” Iniziò. “Come probabilmente avrete capito, sono a conoscenza dei rapimenti che stanno avvenendo in questi mari. Sto cercando di sventarli, per questo ho salvato quei due bambini.” Abbassò lo sguardo. “In realtà… Loro sono i primi due che io sia riuscita a recuperare prima che succedesse l’irreparabile.”  
La rossa si avvicinò al letto, gli occhi attenti. “E cosa sarebbe questo irreparabile? Cosa c’entra la Marina in tutto questo?”  
Mana alzò lo sguardo, scrutandola seriamente. “La Marina militare non è del tutto coinvolta in questa faccenda. Quelli al corrente di questi traffici sono pochissimi. Diciamo che fanno parte di una sezione della Marina di cui le altre non sono a conoscenza. Al di fuori del Mare Occidentale probabilmente nessuno sa della sua esistenza.”  
Nami annuì. “Non hai risposto alla mia domanda però. Perché la Marina ha rapito quei bambini? Cosa vogliono fargli?”  
Mana sospirò. Abbassò lo sguardo, rigirandosi fra le mani il bicchiere ormai vuoto. Restò in silenzio per un po’, fissando le goccioline che correvano sul fondo di vetro. Strinse le labbra in una linea sottile.  
Si rimise dritta, porgendo il bicchiere vuoto a Chopper. La piccola renna lo afferrò dopo un attimo di sorpresa.  
  
“Li arruolano. Con la forza.” Disse infine. Luffy inclinò la testa. “Come faceva mio nonno?”  
Mana si costrinse a non imitarlo. “Garp l’Eroe, giusto? Non so cosa ti facesse, ma non penso sia la stessa cosa.”  
“Potresti spiegarti meglio, per favore?” Si intromise lo scheletro gigante- Soul King.  
“Non c’è nulla da spiegare, mi sembra abbastanza chiaro.” Rispose lei, tagliente. “La Marina deve fronteggiare una generazione di pirati mai vista prima. I quattro imperatori, le supernove e altre decine e decine di ciurme emergenti. Senza contare i pesci piccoli. Un soldato medio non riesce a tenere testa a tutto questo. La loro soluzione è stata creare un reparto semisegreto nel quale le reclute venissero addestrate in maniera… speciale. Il risultato sarebbe un esercito di soldati molto più forti di quelli normali. L’addestramento però è logorante a livelli estremi e i volontari sono pochi. Hanno ovviato a questa situazione procurandosi le loro nuove reclute tramite dei rapimenti. Per poter addestrare le nuove leve da zero, per tutta la loro vita.”  
  
Black Leg aggrottò le sopracciglia. “… Non era per niente ovvio. Perdonami se te lo chiedo, ma tu come fai a sapere tutto questo?”  
“Ero una delle nuove reclute. Di quelle prese con la forza, ovviamente.” Rispose. La sua voce non vacillò mentre lo diceva.  
“... Sei stata prigioniera?” Riformulò Luffy.  
“Sì. Per… due anni, più o meno.” Sotto lo sguardo inquisitore di Nico Robin, aggiunse: “Dopo un po’ ho perso il conto dei mesi… Mi sono rimessa in pari con gli avvenimenti recenti rubando qualche giornale.” Sotto le lenzuola, Mana arricciò le dita dei piedi. “Sono riuscita a scappare e da allora sono sulle tracce dei rapimenti. Volevo fermarli in qualche modo, ma da sola non potevo fare molto. Dopo mesi sono riuscita a trovare un’isola dove avvenivano fin troppe sparizioni senza che queste venissero riportate sui giornali. Ci ho messo un po’ ad arrivare, ma avevo ragione. Namea è una delle isole in combutta con questa… sezione della Marina. Gli forniscono di continuo carne fresca; in cambio, la Marina non prende i figli degli isolani. È per questo che Namea è diventato un paradiso turistico per tutte le fasce sociali. Devono attirare sempre nuove persone sull’isola, nuove _famiglie_.” Sputò con rabbia. “Più sono poveri e meglio è: nessuno darà loro attenzione quando protesteranno per la scomparsa dei loro figli.”  
  
“Ma è oltraggioso!” Esclamò lo scheletro gigante, indignato. “Avevo pensato fosse un luogo stupendo quando invece è una vile trappola per gli indifesi!”  
Mana sospirò con fare sarcastico. “Mi sarebbe piaciuto saperlo prima. Era a Namea che mi avevano catturata, molto tempo fa.”  
La Gatta Ladra prese tra le braccia Chopper, sedendosi sulla sedia con lui in grembo. Nico Robin si avvicinò, rimanendo però in piedi. “Come hai fatto a sapere del rapimento?” Chiese la donna. “Li portano a termine con una frequenza precisa?”  
Mana scosse la testa. “In realtà è stata pura fortuna. Ero arrivata a Namea da poco più di due settimane quando ho sentito per caso una conversazione al lumacofono che ordinava un nuovo carico di reclute. Non so quanto spesso rapiscano… Ma d’altronde se lo facessero troppo spesso, gente povera o meno, prima o poi finirebbe tutto sui giornali. E non credo proprio sia nel loro interesse essere notati.”  
  
“Se la Marina ti ha fatto tutte queste cose, non dovresti odiarli? Perché hai chiesto a Luffy di non dire niente ai bambini? Penso che sia un loro diritto sapere chi ha tentato di rapirli.” Chiese la navigatrice.  
Mana strinse i pugni. “… Glielo avete detto?” Nami scosse la testa senza levarle gli occhi di dosso. Mana sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi. Li riaprì. “Certo che li odio. Ma _loro_ , non la Marina.” Disse infine. “Forse dal punto di vista di pirati e di chi ha subito soprusi da loro in passato i marines sono i ‘cattivi’- sì, so chi siete e conosco la vostra storia.” Disse guardando specialmente Nami e Nico Robin. “Ma dal punto di vista della gente comune i ‘buoni’ sono i marines, non il contrario. So che voi siete l’eccezione alla regola, ma non voglio che quei bambini perdano ogni tipo di fiducia verso la Marina. Non voglio che perdano la speranza.” Si passò la mano sul braccio, cercando di scaldarsi. Stare ferma fuori dalle lenzuola le stava facendo prendere freddo. “Se a quei bambini venisse detto che i loro eroi, coloro che dovrebbero proteggerli, sono in realtà chi ha cercato di fargli del male… A chi dovrebbero rivolgersi poi?” Guardò negli occhi Luffy. “Io _so_ che la maggior parte della Marina è composto da brave persone, gente a cui verrebbero i capelli bianchi se scoprisse di questa ‘sezione segreta’.”  
  
Ronoroa Zoro si staccò dal muro sul quale era appoggiato. “Oh beh, noi ne conosciamo di sicuro qualcuno. Vero, Luffy?” Disse, facendo un mezzo sorriso.  
Luffy inclinò per mezzo secondo la testa, prima di illuminarsi. “Coby!”  
Mana strabuzzò gli occhi. “Conoscete il capitano Coby?”  
Luffy sparò un sorriso tutto denti. “Certo, è mio amic- CAPITANO?” Berciò, interrompendosi.  
“Non ci posso credere… Il piccolo Coby, un capitano!” Gli fece eco Ronoroa, impressionato.  
Nami si passò una mano sul viso. “Avrebbe dovuto restare un segreto… Ugh, lasciamo perdere.” Lasciò cadere le spalle, sconfitta. “Ehi tu… Mana, giusto?” La apostrofò. “Ce la fai ad alzarti? Vieni, ti presto dei vestiti.” Disse alzandosi e appoggiando la piccola renna sulla sedia.  
  
Mana abbassò lo sguardo, notando di avere addosso una vestaglia. Scoprì anche di essere piacevolmente pulita e profumata, cosa che non accadeva da… Beh, da tempo. Arrossì. Dovevano averla lavata mentre era incosciente. Questo significava…  
Mana si oscurò in viso. Mosse le gambe sotto il lenzuolo, e sentì che il tessuto scorreva sulla pelle nuda. Strinse le labbra, cercando di non dare a vedere la sua irritazione.  
  
Chopper si divincolò, preoccupato. “Si è appena svegliata… Dovrebbe essere ancora troppo debole per alzar-“ La piccola renna si zittì quando vide la propria paziente levarsi il lenzuolo di dosso e scendere dal letto, mettendosi in piedi senza problemi.  
Mana – ignorando la mano offertale da Sanji come supporto – fece un paio di passi. Aggrottò la fronte, facendo una smorfia con la bocca. Cos’era quella sensazione fastidiosa?  
Fece un paio di passi verso la navigatrice. Sentì tirare fastidiosamente la pelle dell’interno coscia sinistro ed esitò, confusa. C’era molta gente nella stanza quindi non poteva certo alzarsi la gonna della vestaglia per controllare – come avrebbe volentieri fatto – ma il panico aveva cominciato ad attorcigliarsi intorno alle sue budella. Cosa le era successo?  
“Ah, cerca di fare piano! Potresti tirarti i punti!” Esclamò il dottore.  
  
Mana sentì il sangue ghiacciarsi nelle vene. “Quali punti?” Chiese, tesa.  
“Giusto, eri incosciente…” Mormorò Chopper. Mana gli piantò gli occhi addosso, aspettando che continuasse. “Ricordi di essere stata colpita mentre scappavi con Nird e Nafar?” Chiese la renna. Mana aggrottò la fronte, annuendo. Prima ancora che Chopper continuasse a parlare, però, intuì improvvisamente la risposta e sbiancò. “Ho dovuto estrarre il proiettile dalla coscia. Hai perso molto sangue ma fortunatamente non ha intaccato né l’osso né l’arteria femorale. Ho dovuto richiuderti ma non preoccuparti, sono solo cinque punt-“  
  
Mana si piegò improvvisamente in avanti, respirando affannosamente. Incurante degli sguardi di tutti, si alzò la vestaglia senza troppe cerimonie, allargando la gamba sinistra verso l’esterno. Ci furono varie esclamazioni di sorpresa e imbarazzo, si sentì il suono di un corpo che cadeva per terra- A Mana non importava. Inspirò violentemente quando vide che la garza copriva anche un po’ del tatuaggio che le decorava la gamba. Con dita tremanti, ignorando le ammonizioni della piccola renna, la ragazza sollevò la medicazione per osservare la cucitura sottostante.  
  
La ferita – e quella che sarebbe poi diventata la sua _unica_ cicatrice su entrambe le sue gambe – era pericolosamente vicina alle volute di inchiostro che le marchiavano la pelle, ma non si sovrapponevano ad esse. Non appena lo vide, Mana rilasciò un enorme respiro che quasi le svuotò del tutto i polmoni e si accasciò per terra, le gambe che non la reggevano più. Era riuscita a riappiccicare al proprio posto la garza. Non che servisse a molto.  
La vestaglia tornò a coprirle le cosce, fluttuando leggermente mentre lo faceva. Sapeva di aver dato spettacolo – poteva sentire gli occhi di tutti fissi su di lei, ma non aveva le energie per preoccuparsene. Il breve e intenso spavento che si era presa le aveva prosciugato le poche energie che era riuscita a recuperare con il sonno e il mondo era diventato di nuovo ovattato nella sua testa. Registrò a malapena la voce di Chopper che intimava a tutti di uscire dall’infermeria, Nami che le parlava concitatamente o Luffy che la scuoteva per le spalle senza un minimo di tatto.  
  
Le troppe emozioni di quei pochi minuti unite all’ansia e all’annebbiamento causato dai farmaci reclamarono il loro costo. Mana, dopo mesi di rigore emotivo, sentì delle lacrime calde solcarle le guance.  
  
Dopo mesi di solitudine, pianse.  
   
 

\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 

  
Nami sospirò, chiudendo l’anta del proprio armadio. Fissò il legno, assorta nei propri pensieri. Ponderò accuratamente la possibilità di sbatterci ripetutamente la testa, nella speranza di alleviare quel pesante senso di disagio che le si era adagiato sul cervello come una vecchia coperta pruriginosa. Quasi si convinse, tirando indietro il collo; per poi rassegnarsi, limitandosi ad appoggiare la fronte. Ci diede comunque un piccolo colpo con la testa, dopodiché si girò, lasciandosi scivolare fino a sedersi a terra.

“Non credevo ti tormentassi così tanto per la nostra affascinante sconosciuta.” Fece una voce dall’inconfondibile tono ironico. Nami appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla, guardando Robin entrare nella stanza con la coda dell’occhio.  
“Non mi sto tormentando.” Borbottò. Non ci credeva neppure lei. “Solo, non mi piace l’atmosfera che si è creata a bordo.”  
L’archeologa si sedette sul proprio letto, accavallando elegantemente le gambe. “Sono dello stesso parere. Non è delle più piacevoli.”  
  

Dopo la crisi di pianto del giorno prima, la nuova arrivata si era chiusa nel quasi più totale silenzio. Le uniche eccezioni al suo mutismo erano Nird e Nafar – con i quali parlava tranquillamente – e Luffy. Nami sbuffò al pensiero. Il loro capitano era talmente egocentrico che c’era solo da aspettarsi la sua rabbia quando veniva ignorato; questa volta non era stata un’eccezione. Con la sua imprevedibilità non gli era difficile piombare sul malcapitato di punto in bianco e prenderlo alla sprovvista. Anche Mana si era fatta levare il tappeto da sotto i piedi dal ragazzo in più di un’occasione, rispondendogli di riflesso e impiegandoci una manciata di secondi prima di capire cosa stava effettivamente succedendo. Una volta che se ne rendeva conto stringeva le labbra, guardava in basso e si limitava ad ascoltarlo senza rispondergli, aspettando che se ne andasse per la noia. Era da due giorni che andava avanti quella storia e l’intera ciurma non sapeva che pesci pigliare. Specialmente Sanji era col morale a terra per la questione, dal momento che non poteva nemmeno tentare di avvicinarsi all’affascinante fanciulla.

Inizialmente lo avevano preso solamente come l’effetto dell’imbarazzo – si era praticamente spogliata davanti a un gruppo di sconosciuti per poi si era lasciata andare alle lacrime, dopotutto – e probabilmente quel determinato fattore aveva giocato una parte importante nel suo successivo isolamento. Tuttavia, la faccenda poteva non essere così semplice. Nami ripensò a quando aveva guidato Mana nella cabina sua e di Robin per prestarle dei vestiti: nonostante si stesse ancora asciugando le lacrime e quindi l’episodio fosse molto recente, la giovane non aveva avuto comunque problemi a parlare con loro. Certo, il rossore le permeava le guance. Certo, era comunque imbarazzata. Ma questo non aveva impedito alle due donne di averci una breve conversazione.  
Forse era successo qualcosa dopo il loro scambio? Nami si sentiva di escludere quella possibilità: nessuno dei suoi compagni le aveva riportato nulla di insolito, men che meno una conversazione con la loro nuova ospite.

Nami ripensò ai vestiti che le aveva fornito, una semplice maglietta a mezze maniche e una leggera gonna bianca lunga fino al ginocchio. Sapeva che faceva parecchio caldo, tuttavia aveva scelto quei vestiti tenendo a mente le _peculiari_ condizioni della ragazza. La maglietta copriva perfettamente tutte le cicatrici e i tatuaggi che le ricoprivano la schiena. La gonna era di Robin ed era l’indumento più adatto che erano riuscite a trovare: a causa dei punti non potevano farle indossare nulla di stretto; la gonna ovviava a quel problema, essendo larga, e si sperava non le avrebbe fatto soffrire troppo il caldo.

Non erano riuscite, però, a farle indossare delle scarpe. Per quanto avessero (gentilmente) insistito, la ragazza non ne aveva voluto sapere, rifiutando senza fornire un motivo. _Forse era sempre stata abituata così_ , avevano ipotizzato. Aveva dei piedi esili e magri, ma quando l’avevano lavata avevano notato dei calli ben costruiti e in quei due giorni non aveva avuto la benché minima esitazione a marciare con fare irrequieto per tutta la pancia della Sunny. Chopper le aveva vietato espressamente di uscire sul ponte: oltre a fare un caldo tremendo quel particolare tratto di mare era sventagliato da continui e potenti venti – bollenti anch’essi, sia mai che la Grand Line risparmiasse loro delle tribolazioni – e aveva reputato la sua paziente ancora troppo debole per dirsi completamente uscita dalla convalescenza. La piccola renna era stata irremovibile su questa decisione e la ragazza – nonostante il silenzio e l’orrore negli occhi – aveva abbassato la testa, onorando il volere del medico.

Da quel momento in poi, la ragazza aveva girato per la nave come una tigre in gabbia. Preferiva stare da sola, ignara degli occhi di Robin che la seguivano in ogni anfratto della Sunny – era un’estranea nella loro casa, dopotutto. Gli altri membri della ciurma riuscivano a vederla solamente ai pasti; per il resto era come una presenza fantasma all’interno del brigantino. A volte qualcuno giurava di aver visto lo svolazzare di qualche ciocca candida girando un angolo ma, eccezion fatta per l’archeologa, nessuno poteva mai esserne sicuro.  
   
Robin la riscosse dai suoi pensieri offrendole una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi. “Dai, è ora di pranzo. Andiamo a mangiare.” Nami sorrise, grata per la quieta presenza della donna. Era il tipo di persona matura con cui potevi condividere un silenzio senza renderlo disagevole. Era spesso lei a riportarla alla realtà quando si perdeva nella propria testa. 

La ragazza accettò la mano, alzandosi con un’espressione decisa. Avrebbero rivisto Mana tra pochi minuti, a tavola. Doveva trovare il modo per parlarci faccia a faccia, senza il resto della ciurma tra i piedi. Magari Robin avrebbe potuto aiutarla con le sue abilità. Sarebbero arrivati all’isola nativa di Nird e Nafar tra poche ore e qualcosa le diceva che la loro ospite non vedeva l’ora di svignarsela dalla loro nave. Doveva assolutamente trovare un modo per farla restare a bordo prima del pomeriggio. Aveva troppe domande da farle per lasciarsela scappare senza fare nulla. Al resto della ciurma era piaciuta per la sua bellezza, per la sua forza, per la sua aura di mistero. A lei incuriosiva ciò che il resto dei suoi compagni ancora non sapeva: la mappa di cicatrici e tatuaggi che le ricoprivano la schiena; e l’evidente ed enorme segreto che portava con sé.

Se le cose stavano davvero come Mana aveva raccontato – i rapimenti, la “sezione oscura” della marina, un esercito da addestrare per affrontare i nemici più potenti - allora la sua fuga propizia era probabilmente una bugia. Un reparto segreto come quello che aveva descritto la ragazza necessitava di un controllo ferreo; e una ragazzina sola non poteva certo sperare di sfuggirvi con le proprie forze. Aveva convenientemente omesso dalla sua storia svariati particolari che Nami  sospettava essere incredibilmente importanti per avere finalmente un quadro completo della questione.

Robin le aprì con scherzosa galanteria la porta, come se avesse perfettamente capito le sue intenzioni e la sua risolutezza e volesse farle strada. Il che non era  poi così difficile da immaginare, più di qualche volta avevano sospettato delle doti da telepate dell’archeologa. Nami le passò di fianco, sparandole un ghigno felino mentre marciava verso la cambusa.  
Era ora di avere delle risposte.  
   
  

   
\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Mana osservò da sotto le ciglia il resto del tavolo.  
Nonostante l’atmosfera disagevole che si creava ogni volta che dovevano mangiare insieme, i Mugiwara non si erano mai fatti problemi per ingozzarsi, _ad ogni pasto_ , come se non vedessero cibo da tre giorni. Gli impacciati buchi di conversazione derivanti la sua silenziosa presenza venivano spesso riempiti dai versi animaleschi dei componenti maschili della ciurma- eccezion fatta per il cuoco, Black Leg Sanji, che esibiva sempre un bon ton tipico di un ristorante di alta classe. Sembrava che il biondo e le due donne fossero l’unico esempio di civiltà a bordo.

Anche a Mana erano state insegnate le buone maniere, grazie mille. Non saranno state sofisticate come quelle di uno chef a cinque stelle ma erano abbastanza per distanziarsi da quel gruppo di cafoni. Allungò la forchetta verso la terrina di fronte a lei, mirando ad una succulenta polpetta. Il suo utensile si scontrò con quello di Sogek- Usopp, che aveva adocchiato la stessa preda. Il ragazzo batté immediatamente in ritirata, scusandosi in maniera esagerata. Mana riuscì a mantenere un’espressione neutra grazie ad uno stoicismo invidiabile, ma dentro di sé si stava pisciando sotto dalle risate. _Concentrati, dannazione._

Aveva riflettuto molto se chiedere o meno di farsi portare i pasti in infermeria e mangiare da sola, ma poi aveva deciso di non farlo. Aveva visto quanto alacremente Sanji si era spezzato la schiena sui fornelli e quanto il suo viso si fosse illuminato vedendola mangiare. Non era così insensibile da negargli quella soddisfazione, in fondo non le costava nulla. Perciò, si era seduta a tavola e aveva accettato quello che le veniva offerto, senza dire una parola. E stava già tirando la corda.  
Era molto meglio apparire distante e fredda piuttosto che legare con quella ciurma più di quanto avesse già fatto. Per quanto in realtà volesse conoscerli meglio, per quanto ad ogni canzone, racconto o frase casuale scambiata a tavola tendesse le orecchie non poteva permettersi di mostrarsi interessata a loro. Avrebbe giovato sia a lei che a loro, sul lungo termine. Per questo motivo, si era decisa a godere passivamente della loro compagnia solo durante i pasti, partecipando a quei momenti solo come ospite; un’ospite estranea e temporanea.

_Temporanea._ Si ripeté, infilzando la polpetta e portandola sul suo piatto. Doveva escogitare un piano per scendere da quella nave prima di subito e allontanarsi quanto più possibile da quella ciurma guerrafondaia. La reclusione all’interno della nave la stava lentamente portando alla pazzia. Odiava i posti chiusi con ogni fibra del suo essere; adorava sentire costantemente il vento sulla faccia, la libertà sulla sua pelle. Per quanto la Sunny fosse più che accogliente la reclusione forzata le riportava alla mente ricordi sgraditi, di pietra fredda e metallo che le mordeva la carne, di buio umido e aria ferrosa.  
Mana calò la forchetta sul centro della polpetta, separandola in due con più forza del necessario. L’urto della posata sulla ceramica del piatto fu rumoroso e più di qualche sguardo guizzò verso di lei, ma non se ne curò. Non sarebbe mai riuscita a liberarsi dagli incubi e dai suoi ricordi, ma non significava che dovessero per forza riaffiorare in ogni momento di debolezza.

Infilzò una metà, portandosela alle labbra e masticando con gusto. Era sublime. Abbassò di nuovo il braccio sul tavolo. Il suo sguardo venne catturato dai bracciali che le adornavano entrambi i polsi. La ancoravano alla realtà, ricordandole costantemente che non poteva fuggire da quelle che ormai erano parti di lei. Poteva sentire le loro presenze muoversi sotto la sua pelle, ognuna più o meno ostile delle altre, ingabbiate nel suo corpo, tenute a bada non per loro volontà. Quei bracciali la tenevano insieme, impedendo ai suoi cocci di sparpagliarsi come un gesso che tiene insieme un osso rotto. Ne sfiorò uno con la punta delle dita, lasciandosi andare ad un’ondata di affetto e nostalgia.

Persa nei propri ricordi com’era, Mana si accorse di Nami solo quando la navigatrice si era ormai seduta di fianco a lei. Mana si irrigidì ma cercò di fare finta di niente, girando la testa dalla parte opposta con movimenti impercettibili.  
Nami  scoccò una veloce occhiata a Robin. L’archeologa le fece un sorriso d’intesa, senza farsi notare dagli altri. Se avessero visto che stavano parlando l’attenzione si sarebbe completamente spostata su di loro, mettendo sotto pressione Mana, col rischio di farla chiudere di nuovo a guscio. Robin si spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio mentre accettava serafica l’ennesimo ortaggio offertole da un Franky bello alticcio. Nami poteva benissimo cavarsela da sola. Era la navigatrice degli StrawHats, dopotutto.  
   
“Allora!” Cinguettò innocentemente Nami. Mana cercò di scivolare un po’ più in là. Nami le si avvicinò ancora di più. “Ci stavamo chiedendo tutti quanti quali sarebbero i tuoi piani, una volta accompagnati Nird e Nafar a casa.”  
Mana cercò di mantenere la calma. Il suo cervello urlava ‘ _Scendere da questa nave e andarmene senza guardarmi indietro!’_ , ma non poteva dirlo per ovvi motivi. Continuò a evitare lo sguardo dell’altra ragazza e si mise a fissare con apatia il proprio piatto. Metà polpetta la fissò di rimando.  
“Sai, anche noi stiamo facendo delle indagini per quanto riguarda i rapimenti.” Insistette Nami, alzando un pochino la voce. “Credo che sia un argomento di mutuo interesse.” Lo sguardo di Mana saettò verso l’altro capo del tavolo, dove Nird e Nafar ridevano a crepapelle guardando le maniere rozze dei pirati. Fortunatamente erano troppo distanti per riuscire a sentire quello che stava dicendo la navigatrice. 

Suo malgrado, Mana girò impercettibilmente la testa di lato. Nami aveva ragione, quello era un argomento che le interessava parecchio. Inoltre, aveva il vago sospetto che se avesse continuato a ignorarla la rossa non si sarebbe fatta problemi ad alzare la voce fino a farsi sentire dai bambini.  
Nami sorrise, vittoriosa. “Le informazioni che ci hai dato sono molto preziose.” Disse, parlando con tono cospiratorio. “Ma credo di essere in possesso di qualcosa che farebbe molto comodo anche a te.” Mana inarcò un sopracciglio. Si girò completamente verso la rossa, puntellando il gomito sul tavolo e appoggiando il mento sul dorso delle dita; un chiaro invito a continuare a parlare. Nami ghignò.

“Quanto potrebbero esserti utili dei documenti ufficiali con tanto di data e luogo di sparizione dei bambini?”

Mana deglutì.  
   
   
   
  

_Cazzo._  
Mana sbatté con più forza del dovuto la pianta del piede sul pavimento di legno del corridoio. A forza di camminare rabbiosamente per la nave aveva già digerito, anche se l’ansia e i pensieri negativi minacciavano di farle rimettere quel pranzo esagerato. Ormai aveva capito che Sanji non sapeva cosa fosse la moderazione quando cucinava.  
Svoltò per l’ennesima volta un angolo, noncurante della possibilità di perdersi. In quei pochi giorni aveva girato la Thousand Sunny così tante volte che avrebbero potuto nominarla membro onorario della ciurma per quanto la conosceva bene. Abbassò la testa per evitare una capocciata contro una lampada e riprese la sua marcia furiosa.  
_Merda. Lo sto facendo davvero. Merda!_

“Perché a me? Perché proprio _loro_?!” Borbottò tra sé e sé. “Io _una_ ciurma volevo evitare. Una! Che cazzo! Io e la mia fortuna- Ma che mi è saltato in mente?” Sibilò esasperata. “Ma sì, vado per mare da sola, cosa mai potrebbe capitare? Basta che mi faccia i cazzi miei… Magari!” Finì di percorrere anche quel corridoio, trovandosi davanti una parete. Senza nemmeno fermarsi fece dietro-front, piroettando sulla punta del piede e ricominciando a vagare senza meta per la nave.  
Mai come prima di quel momento Mana aveva bramato così disperatamente la sensazione del vento sulla pelle. Camminare era sicuramente utile a sfogare un po’ della frustrazione, ma il non poter uscire la faceva sentire come una tigre in gabbia.

Aveva accettato. E come avrebbe potuto non farlo? Ma era colpa sua e della sua impulsività se era arrivata a quel punto. Si era tirata la zappa sui piedi da sola nel momento in cui aveva deciso di partire senza un minimo di preparazione preliminare. Nami era intelligente. Molto intelligente. Aveva capito benissimo che stava girando senza una vera e propria pista, che non aveva nulla di concreto in mano per raggiungere il suo obiettivo. Era come se avesse sventolato una succulenta bistecca davanti ad un leone affamato. Solo che Mana non si sentiva per niente un leone, ma più un pesce preso all’amo.  
La luce del sole che passava attraverso un vetro la accecò per un momento. Mana si fermò davanti all’oblò, lo sguardo basso. _Forse non tutto il male vien per nuocere_ , pensò. _Potrebbe addirittura essere liberatorio, sotto certi aspetti_. Il riflesso dei bracciali le attirò lo sguardo. Mana li fissò, pensierosa.

Un’ombra le carezzò il viso. Mana alzò la testa. Una nuvola di passaggio aveva addolcito i raggi del sole, permettendole di guardare il cielo. La ragazza socchiuse gli occhi, provando sollievo.

La voce stridula di Usopp si levò alta dalla coffa. “Terra in vista!”

La nuvola sparì dal suo campo visivo e fu sostituita da un’altra, più grande.

Mana girò sui tacchi e marciò verso il ponte, un’espressione calma in viso. Aveva preso la sua decisione.  
   
  

\----------------------------------------------

  
 

“E quindi.” Fece Black Leg esalando una boccata di fumo. “Ho sentito che viaggerai con noi per un po’.”  
Mana si strinse nelle spalle. “Già.”  
“Dev’essere un sollievo mettere finalmente il naso fuori da sottocoperta.” Disse retoricamente il cuoco. “È la nostra casa, ma capisco che può essere soffocante alle volte.”  
La ragazza annuì, giocando distrattamente con il tessuto della gonna. “Visto che siamo entrati nella sfera climatica dell’isola la temperatura è calata di molto.” Mormorò. “Chopper ha detto che senza quelle folate bollenti posso uscire sul ponte senza problemi.” Che situazione imbarazzante. 

Mana si era quasi dimenticata del comportamento scostante che aveva avuto nei confronti della ciurma nei giorni passati, ma uscire sul ponte con la maggior parte di loro che la guardavano incerti sul da farsi le aveva risbattuto tutto in faccia. Il prendere le distanze avrebbe avuto senso se poi se ne fosse andata. Ora che aveva deciso di rimanere a bordo l’unico risultato ottenuto era di sembrare una stronza ingrata che non voleva avere nulla a che fare con loro. Che figura di merda.

Ovviamente c’erano delle eccezioni, una su tutti Nami, che non si disturbava a nascondere il suo sorriso mefistofelico e che continuava a lanciarle spudoratamente delle occhiate. La Gatta Ladra si era dimostrata degna del suo nome; così come la sua compagna di complotti. Mana era pronta a scommetterci le mutande (non sue) che Nico Robin aveva partecipato a quel ricatto travestito da scambio equo. L’archeologa non si disturbava nemmeno a guardarla, si limitava a stare lì con quel suo eterno sorriso irritante senza dire una parola.

Luffy era un’eccezione in tutto quello che faceva, e ormai Mana aveva smesso di stupirsi. Era più che certa che il capitano dei Mugiwara non avesse capito un emerito cazzo di tutto quello che era successo, visto come le era saltellato intorno. Ad essere sinceri, non aveva mai smesso di farlo per tutti i giorni passati, nonostante la ritrosia di Mana ad avere contatti con la ciurma. A Ronoroa non era fregato niente prima e non gliene fregava niente nemmeno in quel momento, a giudicare dalla concentrazione che stava mettendo nel suo allenamento con i pesi.

“Qual è il tuo piatto preferito?”  
Mana si riscosse dalla stasi in cui era scivolata. “Come scusa?”  
Black Leg prese la sigaretta dalle labbra, forse per scandire meglio. “Il tuo piatto preferito. Qual è? Visto che viaggerai con noi per un po’ non posso essere impreparato.”  
Mana lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati. Il cuoco non era girato verso di lei, probabilmente per non metterla a disagio. Quella dimostrazione di cortesia la fece vergognare ancora di più. Non sentiva di meritarsi quel tipo di gentilezza.  
“Carbonara.” Mormorò, incurvandosi e desiderando di scomparire. 

Sanji si voltò verso di lei con un sorriso speranzoso. “Davvero?” Esclamò con gli occhi (l’occhio?) che gli brillavano. Mana si irrigidì, guardando con orrore il suo interlocutore aprire la bocca, pronto a vomitare un fiume di parole e domande; ma fortunatamente fu salvata da degli ingenui Nird e Nafar. I bambini le si buttarono addosso in lacrime, aggrappandosi alla gonna con dita magre ma forti.  
Mana si inginocchiò per abbracciarli, facendo attenzione a non far tirare i punti.

Non si vergognò quando la vista le si appannò a causa delle lacrime a stento trattenute.  
   
   
   
   
La Mini Merry – così l’avevano chiamata Usopp e Franky – si allontanava sempre di più, e con essa Nird e Nafar. Avevano passato poco tempo insieme, ma uno dei punti deboli di Mana era che si affezionava velocemente alle persone: per questo motivo stringeva forte il parapetto fra le dita, sporgendosi sempre di più un poco alla volta per cercare di vedere i visi dei fratellini più a lungo possibile. Si era sciolta i capelli per nascondere la sua espressione, sicuramente imbarazzante. Non aveva motivo per piangere. Era un lieto fine, no? Stavano tornando a casa dai loro genitori. Il loro papà. La loro mamma.  
Mana si morse il labbro per evitare di singhiozzare, tenendo lo sguardo puntato sui voluminosi ricci di Usopp, l’unica cosa che riusciva ancora a notare chiaramente da quella distanza. 

“Ehi.” La apostrofò Luffy. Il giovane capitano stava seduto a gambe incrociate sulla polena, evidentemente il suo posto preferito sulla nave. Mana alzò la testa verso di lui. Gli occhi di ossidiana la fissavano da sopra la spalla, limpidi e chiari. “Vuoi vederli meglio?”.  
Lei rimase in silenzio, attorcigliandosi i capelli candidi intorno alle dita. Non voleva fare scena muta, ma non era sicura di meritarsi qualsiasi cosa fosse che il ragazzo le stava offrendo. Poteva quasi sentire tutti gli occhi del resto della ciurma puntati sulla sua schiena. Aveva quasi paura a girarsi.

“Oi!” Le berciò dietro, spazientito. Mana sussultò. “Non mi sembra una domanda difficile!” Si alzò in piedi, reggendosi il cappello sulla nuca con una mano e piantandola sul posto con lo sguardo. “ _Vuoi_ vedere meglio?”  
Mana si paralizzò sul posto, gli occhi sgranati. Respirare le era improvvisamente diventato difficile, ma riuscì in qualche modo a esalare un ‘sì’ parecchio strozzato. Luffy eruppe in un sorriso abbagliante.

Senza perdere tempo, la avviluppò intorno alla vita con un arto gommoso, facendo scattare l’altro verso la punta dell’albero maestro, poco sotto dove sventolava il loro Jolly Roger. Incurante delle esclamazioni di sorpresa degli altri – e delle urla preoccupate di Chopper – Luffy sparò entrambi verso l’alto. Mana si fece scappare un gridolino, stringendosi al corpo magro del ragazzo. In qualche modo riuscirono ad atterrare indenni sul tetto della coffa, il punto più alto della Thousand Sunny. Luffy la lasciò andare. Mana si mise in piedi su gambe ancora tremolanti per lo spavento.

Si raddrizzò con cautela, il cuore che gli rombava nelle orecchie e l’adrenalina nel sangue. Quella nave non era adatta ai deboli di cuore, poco ma sicuro.  
Mana deglutì, scorgendo la Mini Merry con la coda dell’occhio. Poteva vedere Nird e Nafar che si sbracciavano come dei matti, salutandoli fino all’ultimo secondo.

“Meglio?” Le chiese la supernova, sorridendo senza una preoccupazione al mondo.  
Lei sorrise, addolcita, ma prima ancora che potesse formulare una risposta-

Il vento la colpì in pieno viso, scompigliandole i capelli.

Mana chiuse d’istinto gli occhi, beandosi della sensazione, bevendone fino all’ultima goccia. Qualcosa si risvegliò dentro di lei, primitivo e selvaggio, riempiendola come il vento riempiva la vela poco sotto di loro. Mana inspirò, la brezza marina che le scorreva tra i capelli come la carezza di una madre. Sentiva il fischio della corrente disperdersi intorno a lei; il calmo sciabordio delle onde sulle fiancate della nave; i richiami ormai troppo lontani di Nird e Nafar; quelli preoccupati della ciurma sotto di loro. E si sentì di nuovo, finalmente, libera.

Mana aprì gli occhi. E improvvisamente non le importava più di nulla.

Con movimenti precisi e veloci – nonostante non li facesse da molto tempo – si sfilò i bracciali da entrambi i polsi.  
“Luffy.”  
“Mh?”Le fece lui, ancora concentratissimo a sbracciarsi in risposta ai due fratellini.   
Lo oltrepassò a larghe falcate, lanciandogli i bracciali mentre passava e dirigendosi verso il bordo del tetto, dove il vento era più forte. Il moro li acchiappò al volo per un pelo. “Eh- Cos? Ma che-“ Balbettò confuso, mentre sentiva le forze venirgli meno.  
“Non farli cadere.” Lo avvertì, prima di girarsi verso il mare. 

Mana chiuse gli occhi. Sentiva le presenze muoversi e serpeggiarle sotto la pelle come scariche elettriche, come a cercare una valvola di sfogo per riversarsi fuori da lei. Non aspettavano altro che una via di fuga per scappare dalla prigione dove erano rimaste imbottigliate per così tanto tempo.  
Mana inspirò. Espirò. E lasciò la presa.

Fu come se un pezzo della sua anima venisse proiettato fuori di lei, lo strappo all’altezza delle scapole familiare e allo stesso tempo nuovo, da troppo tempo non sentito. Lo stappo del tessuto era nuovo, ma talmente superfluo che non ci fece nemmeno caso.  
L’improvviso silenzio che aleggiava sulla nave la portò a realizzare che tutti la stavano guardando.

Per essere più precisi, non stavano guardando _lei_ , ma le ali color cenere che le erano spuntate dalla schiena, spiegate ad accogliere il vento come in un abbraccio.

Mana azzardò un’occhiata verso il basso, dove i pirati la guardavano sbigottiti.  
Oh, beh.  
Via il dente, via il dolore. No?  
   
   
   
   
Ecco un disegno di Mana, creato dalla gentilissima Patty! Potete trovarla su Facebook o Tumbrl sotto il nome “reverza art” oppure su Instagram con @reverzaart! È stata bravissima, sembra quasi che abbia preso vita! Ogni volta che la guardo mi viene da piangere!  
L’ha creata a partire da alcuni miei schizzi (sono incapace di disegnare, sappiatelo) e da un mix di risultati ottenuti utilizzando vari character generator presenti sul web. Ancora una volta grazie mille per questo meraviglioso regalo, è stupendo! *singhiozza*  
  
  



	5. Careening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note autrice: Chiedo scusa per l’assenza di due mesi ma sono sempre impegnatissima con mille cose e non sempre trovo il tempo o la voglia (o l’energia) di scrivere. Qualcuno di voi avrà notato che la descrizione della fic è cambiata un po’, questo perché mi era stato fatto notare che non fosse… attraente, ecco. Beh, quella persona aveva ragione! xD L’ho trovata anche io molto tediosa e con l’aiuto di un’amica ho provato a rifinirla un pochino. Spero che il risultato finale sia accettabile!  
> Come avevo già detto nei primi capitoli non temete se sparisco per un bel po': purtroppo sono fatta così >.< Ecco a cosa sarebbero dovuti servire i famosi 10 capitoli... Ma lasciamo perdere questo tasto dolente. Ora che siamo finalmente al capitolo 5 posso tirare un sospiro di sollievo, perché Nird e Nafar hanno ufficialmente lasciato la Sunny! Chi mi conosce sa che io ho un piccolo problemino con i personaggi secondari/terziari: tendono a fare di testa loro. Quindi, sin dal momento in cui li ho creati temevo che si inserissero in qualche modo nella storia, sconvolgendomi la trama. Per cercare di evitarlo gli ho affibbiato dei nomi orribili (li ho creati anagrammando la marca di una gomma da cancellare che avevo sulla scrivania). Devo dire che ha funzionato!  
> Non è la prima volta che scrivo scene d’azione, ma mai finora ne ho scritta una così lunga e dettagliata. I personaggi da gestire sono tantissimi, spero di essere riuscita a renderli tutti bene.  
> Mi sono ripromessa di far uscire questo capitolo prima del Lucca Comics, spero di esserci riuscita! Buona Halloween e buona lettura!

  
Mana si guardò intorno, perplessa.  
  
Erano già passate delle abbondanti manciate di secondi da quando si era trasformata e sulla Sunny regnava ancora il silenzio più totale. Si strinse le ali vicino al corpo, a disagio. Per carità, non pretendeva mica cori isterici e tappeti rossi con pioggia di petali incorporata, ma… Qualche grido, almeno. Anche solo una richiesta di spiegazioni andava bene. E a proposito di persone che di solito urlavano ma che in quel momento erano stranamente silenziose…  
Mana si girò verso Luffy, steso per terra con la lingua a penzoloni e lo sguardo vacuo. Gli si avvicinò zompettando in punta di piedi e si chinò di fianco a lui. Districò a una a una le dita chiuse in una morsa e, una volta aperte le sue mani, esitò, prima di raccogliere il suo bracciale tra le punte delle dita.  
  
“G-gnuh?” Farfugliò Luffy, tentando di alzare la testa. Mana gli rivolse un breve sorriso di scuse.  
“È agalmatolite.” Disse, con le palpebre a mezz’asta per la spossatezza. Sentì le sue energie venire rapidamente prosciugate e si affrettò ad appoggiare il bracciale sul legno della coffa. Si sentì subito meglio. “Grazie per non averlo lasciato cadere, è molto importante per m-“  
“MA TU HAI LE ALI!”  
Mana si schiaffò una mano sull’orecchio, cercando di salvare il proprio timpano dalla perforazione. “Sì- Sì.”  
  
Come se il grido del loro capitano li avesse riscossi dal loro stato di stupore, anche il resto della ciurma iniziò ad alzare la voce, le domande che si accavallavano una sopra l’altra chiedendo spiegazioni. Mana sentì le guance colorirsi e la spavalderia che l’aveva inebriata pochi minuti prima battere in ritirata. Era già scesa a patti con la sua decisione di restare, quindi a meno di non scivolare gradualmente nella pazzia si sarebbe dovuta mostrare a loro in ogni caso… Ma non intendeva farlo così presto. Sarebbe stato meglio rammendare i rapporti con la ciurma _prima_ di fare la sua eclatante entrata in scena.  
Mana sospirò, lanciando un’occhiata di sottecchi a Cappello di Paglia. Il ragazzo si era tirato in piedi e la guardava con un’espressione talmente brillante e entusiasta che temeva gli sarebbe venuto un infarto per la gioia. Mana si tirò su, sbattendo leggermente le ali. Da quanto tempo non le spiegava? Lo fece, stiracchiandole più che poteva e beandosi della sensazione di paradisiaca libertà.  
  
“Ma sai anche volare?!” Chiese istericamente Luffy, saltandole intorno come una cavalletta impazzita.  
“Beh… Sì.” Rispose un po’ imbarazzata Mana.   
“Fammi vedere, fammi vedere!” Strillò Luffy, emozionatissimo. Mana arrossì, cercando di nascondere un sorriso. Era la prima volta che i suoi poteri generavano una reazione di meraviglia così pura, invece che di stupore o paura. _Non c’è niente di male nell’assecondarlo._ Annuì, sentendo lo stomaco che gorgogliava per l’anticipazione. Si portò sul bordo del tetto, con Luffy alle calcagna che praticamente vibrava per l’emozione. Il vento le arruffò i capelli e Mana si lasciò sfuggire un lamento, immaginando già il male che le avrebbe fatto pettinarli.  
Le dita dei piedi si arricciarono sul bordo. Era passato davvero molto tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva volato. Era nervosa. _E se non mi ricordassi più come si fa e mi schiantass-_  
  
Una raffica di vento la colpì dritta in viso, quasi sbeffeggiandola.  
  
Mana si tuffò.  
  
Precipitando di testa, le ali ripiegate vicino al suo corpo, Mana trattenne a stendo una risata quando vide quasi tutto il resto della ciurma - abbarbicati su corde e scale per raggiungerli sulla coffa – guardare la sua caduta con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e le espressioni inorridite. Si lasciò cadere per un altro paio di metri; poi, essendosi divertita abbastanza, spiegò di scatto le ali e le inclinò, schizzando verso l’alto. La sua traiettoria, una curva strettissima, la fece risalire verticalmente sino al punto da dove si era lanciata. Superò in un lampo il tetto della coffa, dove Luffy stava saltando sul posto, urlando come una scimmia infervorata.  
  
Mana si lasciò scappare un sorriso tutto denti, levandosi su, su, sempre più su, evitando per un pelo che la bandiera le schiaffeggiasse il viso. Tirandosi su l’ingombrante gonna, si appoggiò sulla punta del pennone con un piede, dandosi un’altra spinta e saltando di nuovo in aria. Smise di opporsi al vento, lasciandosi trasportare all’indietro dalla corrente quasi fino a lasciarsi superare dalla Thousand Sunny. Delle grida oltraggiate e preoccupate la raggiunsero. Mana se ne accorse appena. Non stava nemmeno provando a nascondere l’enorme sorriso che le illuminava il viso, facendole brillare gli occhi. Chiuse semplicemente le ali, lasciandosi cadere in una mezza piroetta per riaprirle di nuovo a pochi metri dal mare, planando poco distante dalla sua superficie, affiancando la Sunny. Luffy la seguì come poteva, catapultandosi da un punto all’altro della nave grazie ai suoi arti elastici, estasiato.  
  
Mana notò che stava avendo difficoltà a manovrare i suoi spostamenti con precisione. Gettò un veloce sguardo alle sue spalle, facendo una smorfia. Pochi istanti dopo, una coda piumata le spuntò dalla base della spina dorsale, poco sotto il tatuaggio. Mana sbatté con forza le ali, prendendo di nuovo quota con più facilità grazie alla nuova appendice. Le mani scattarono ad afferrare il bordo della gonna, tirandola su come poteva. Quando era spuntata, la coda l’aveva spinta verso il basso e rischiava di scivolarle via, e Mana non era particolarmente entusiasta all’idea di volare col sedere all’aria.  
  
Dopo aver fatto qualche altro giro intorno alla nave, diede corda all’entusiasmo di Luffy, librandosi tra gli alberi e le vele, facendosi rincorrere dal ragazzo e ridendo fino a che le guance non le fecero male. Gli altri componenti della ciurma avevano inizialmente cercato di seguirli – tranne Robin e Zoro, che li guardavano dal ponte, impassibili – per poi arrendersi e arrampicarsi tutti sul tetto della coffa per poter vedere meglio; ed è lì che Mana, infine, atterrò. Era su di giri, le guance rosse e i capelli scarmigliati. Non si sentiva nemmeno troppo stanca dal momento che si era limitata, per la maggior parte, a sfruttare il vento e le sue correnti, senza sprecare eccessive energie. Ci si poteva ubriacare di libertà? Mana credeva di sì.  
  
Black Leg Sanji si getto ai suoi piedi quasi in scivolata e Mana fece un passo indietro, sorpresa. “Come posso ringraziarti di averci graziato di cotanta bellezza?”  
“Erm…” Lo squadrò di sbieco, a disagio. Il biondo continuò, imperterrito. “Se un angelo? Un’arpia?”  
_“-Un’arpia?!-”_ Gli fece eco, scandalizzata.  
“Non ritengo sia corretto.” Disse con tono piatto Robin, che li aveva raggiunti insieme a Zoro. “Se ti stai riferendo alla donna che abbiamo affrontato a Punk Hazard, lei aveva le ali _al posto_ delle braccia. Senza parlare delle zampe.”  
“Anche se fosse non importa! La tua bellezza trascende la tua razza!” Esclamò convintissimo il cuoco. A quel punto la ragazza incrociò le braccia sul petto, decisamente seccata. “Senti un po’ biondin-“  
Prima che potesse finire di parlare Luffy si catapultò a qualche passo da lei, sovrastando il cicaleccio di domande che la stava investendo con un “CHE FIGO!” Mana non poté veramente evitare di sorridere di fronte alla sua bambinesca semplicità. A dispetto di tutte le ammonizioni e gli insegnamenti che aveva ricevuto, aveva già capito che si stava affezionando al giovane. “Possiamo rifarlo?” Le chiese, entusiasta.  
  
Nami si intromise, schiaffando una mano in faccia al moro per chinarsi prepotentemente verso di lei. “Direi che la domanda da fare qui è: come hai fatto? Hai mangiato un frutto del diavolo?” Le chiese con veemenza.  
“Sì.” Ripose semplicemente Mana. Nami chiuse la bocca di scatto, come se non si fosse aspettata una risposta. Rimase un attimo in silenzio, poi tornò alla carica. “Beh? Che frutto?”  
Mana ci pensò su per un attimo. Non era mai stata brava a tenere a mente nomi e categorie, ma quel mondo sembrava esserne ossessionato. “Avis… Avis-Avis.”  
Robin la scrutò con uno sguardo indecifrabile – che novità! – prima di dire: “Si dice che al mondo esistano solo cinque frutti del diavolo che donino il potere del volo. Il tuo frutto è uno di quelli, a quanto pare.”  
Mana inclinò la testa, stringendosi nelle spalle. “Davvero? Non lo sapevo.” Ed era la verità. Non che gliene importasse poi molto.  
Chopper le trotterellò vicino ai piedi. “Quindi il tuo frutto è uno Zoan? Come il mio?” Chiese, arricciando il naso in sua direzione. Mana abbassò la testa, accennando un piccolo sorriso in sua direzione mentre annuiva.  
“Ma… scusa, di che specie sarebbe?” Indagò Nami assottigliando gli occhi. L’espressione di Mana tornò neutrale. “Ippogrifo.” Rispose. Calò il silenzio.  
Zoro incrociò le braccia sul petto, prima di esordire con un grugnito. “Ippo-che?”  
  
Mana prese fiato per iniziare la sua spiegazione, ma proprio in quel momento la maglietta, stracciata dalle sue ali, le scivolò giù dalle spalle. Riuscì ad acchiappare i lembi giusto in tempo, evitando di sventagliare le proprie grazie al mondo intero. Per qualche strana ragione il cuoco della ciurma sembrò sull’orlo di una sincope e Nami gli tappò il naso con due dita, il tutto senza nemmeno girarsi a guardarlo. “Uhm…” Si nascose dietro alle proprie ali, leggermente imbarazzata.  
“Penso sia meglio che ce lo mostri e basta, così da aiutarci a capire.” Le venne incontro Nico Robin. Mana era certa che l’archeologa – rinomata per la propria intelligenza e conoscenza – sapesse benissimo cosa fosse un ippogrifo. E si dava il caso che la creatura in questione non necessitasse di vestiti.  
Le fece un cenno di gratitudine con la testa. “Sì. Giusto.” Si schiarì la gola, facendo qualche passo indietro. Fece per portarsi una mano al polso, ma si fermò quando si ricordò che non aveva addosso i bracciali.  
  
_Che strana sensazione_.  
  
E mentre lo pensava, sospirò e si lasciò andare ancora una volta. Mentre si mutava forma, si sorprese nel notare quanta tensione spariva dai suoi muscoli mentre permetteva che un’altra parte di lei prendesse il sopravvento. Era rimasta incatenata da troppo tempo; liberarla fu come prendere una boccata d’aria fresca.  
  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, si ergeva su due paia di zampe diverse fra loro. Era riuscita a scivolare fuori dalla gonna mentre si trasformava: non voleva strappare anche quell’indumento – che le avevano solo prestato – e poi, sinceramente, un ippogrifo in gonnella era un’immagine grottesca e umiliante a cui non voleva nemmeno pensare. Scosse la testa, percependo le piume che le ricoprivano la totalità del viso e del corpo ondeggiare leggermente al vento. Fece un mezzo giro su se stessa con cautela, riprendendo familiarità con ogni appendice che quella forma comportava.  
  
“Wow!” Esclamò una voce stridula. L’aveva sentita già abbastanza volte per capire immediatamente chi ne fosse il possessore. Mana girò la testa, puntando gli occhi nocciola dritti su quelli neri del giovane pirata dalla bocca larga. “Che figo! Così questo è un ippocoso?” Chiese, avvicinandosi senza preamboli e curiosando con gli occhi che scintillavano. Mana tentò di correggerlo ma, come ogni volta che un becco arcuato prendeva il posto delle sue labbra, tutto ciò che uscì dalla sua bocca fu un rauco stridio.  
“Ippogrifo.” Lo corresse Nico Robin. “Una bestia leggendaria, incrocio tra un cavallo e un grifone. Proprio per la sua natura di leggenda non mi sarei mai aspettata di vederne uno dal vivo… Ma in fin dei conti, questa è la Rotta Maggiore. Tutto può succedere.” Sorrise.  
Luffy le corse intorno come una trottola impazzita, curiosando qui e lì senza il minimo ritegno o pudore. “Ma quanto sei grossa?!” Si meravigliò, portandosi una mano alla fronte per poi cercare si avvicinarla alla sua testa, senza riuscirci. “Ma riesci a volare anche così?” Le sgattaiolò sotto il ventre, divertendosi come se Mana si fosse trasformata in un dannato parco giochi, e non in una fiera bestia mitologica. “Perché sul davanti sembri un uccello e dietro un cavallo?” Chiese, punzecchiandole gli artigli. Per levargli il proprio braccio – o meglio, la propria zampa – dalle sue grinfie Mana fu costretta a impennarsi sulle proprie zampe posteriori, pregando di non pestarsi la coda con gli zoccoli: non c’era cosa che la infastidisse di più. Purtroppo, quando assumeva forma quadrupede la coda si allungava esponenzialmente, finendo per strusciare per terra e rovinando la punta delle sue piume caudali. Era molto più gestibile nella sua forma inter-specie, dove le arrivava solamente fino alle ginocchia. Dopo aver mandato il giovane a ruzzolare qualche metro più in là, Mana atterrò pesantemente sulle zampe anteriori, graffiando il legno con gli artigli, lasciandosi andare a colorati stridii.  
  
“Dice che se la tocchi ancora in quel modo ti lancia fuori bordo.” Disse candidamente Chopper alla volta del proprio capitano. Mana lo guardò, sorpresa. Ora che ci pensava, era una renna parlante, aveva senso che riuscisse a capire gli animali. Mana abbassò il collo, mordicchiandogli leggermente il cappello per attirare l’attenzione del piccolo dottore. Quando Chopper si girò, lei lo fissò intensamente negli occhi per poi emettere una serie di bassi versi gutturali. Il suo interlocutore rimase interdetto per un momento; poi il suo musetto si illuminò di un sorriso sincero.  
  
Facendo attenzione Mana si girà, gli zoccoli che risuonavano sul legno. Il resto della ciurma la stava squadrando da cima a piedi, tutti con varie sfumature di sorpresa impresse sul viso. Strinse le ali più vicine al corpo, tesa. Aveva preso lei quella decisione, ma questo non significava che fosse meno nervosa. Sguardi curiosi, sguardi calcolatori, guardinghi, alcuni addirittura leggermente spaventati. Era orribile. Si sentiva sotto una lente d’ingrandimento, una che ingrandiva e allungava anche il tempo, rendendo ogni secondo che passava più teso.  
E poi c’era Luffy.  
  
Il giovane capitano iniziò un nuovo assalto e Mana si ritrovò a doverlo allontanare a suon di alate, tanto era entusiasta del suo nuovo _giocattolo._ Non riuscì comunque a tenerlo a distanza per molto e il ragazzo le schiaffò con malagrazia entrambe le mani sui lati del suo muso, lanciandoglisi addosso sfruttando i suoi arti gommosi. “Sei fantastica!” Esclamò, pochi centimetri a dividere i loro visi. Mana trattenne il fiato, specchiandosi in quegli occhi così limpidi da essere trasparenti.  
  
_Ora capisco come sei riuscito ad ottenere il suo rispetto._  
  
“Entra nella mia ciurma!”  
  
_E capisco anche perché ti abbia definito un malditesta su gambe._  
  
Mana sbuffò dal naso, emettendo un gorgoglio irritato. Procedette quindi a tirare una testata dritta in fronte a Luffy, torreggiando su di lui quando finì col sedere per terra.  
“Ha detto di no.”  
“Lo avevamo capito, Chopper.”  
  
Luffy si tirò su sui gomiti, lasciando scivolare indietro il cappello. “Ehi.” La apostrofò. “Com’è volare? È bello?” Le chiese, la meraviglia ancora fresca e viva che gli scintillava negli occhi.  
Mana lo guardò, il cuore che le si gonfiava. Non poteva sorridere con un becco al posto della bocca, ma era abbastanza sicura che Luffy avesse capito benissimo lo stesso. _È più bello di quanto tu possa mai immaginare._  
  
Presa da un’improvvisa folgorazione, Mana afferrò con il becco un lembo della blusa di Luffy, tirandolo in piedi. Gli girò intorno, mostrandogli il fianco e alzando un’ala. Scalpitò leggermente sul posto ed emise un verso rauco. Chopper sbatté gli occhi, preso in contropiede. “Dice-“  
Luffy non esitò nemmeno un momento, issandosi sulla sua schiena. Di nuovo esclamazioni sparse da parte del resto della ciurma. Seriamente, com’erano riusciti a compiere le loro leggendarie imprese se impiegavano così tanto a processare uno shock?  
  
“Sei morbidissima!” Esclamò meravigliato la supernova, affondando le mani tra le sue folte piume grigie.  
“ _Vedi di non strapparle. Reggiti, grissino!_ ” Lo schernì Mana.  
Nel giro di due secondi, aveva spalancato le ali e si era nuovamente lanciata dal tetto della coffa, ghignando interiormente alle urla isteriche ed euforiche del ragazzo.  
   
   
  
Quando più tardi Usopp fece ritorno sulla Sunny, scandagliò le espressioni vacue dei suoi compagni, interdetto. “Mi sono perso qualcosa?”  
   
  

\-------------------------------------------------------

Nami guardò in silenzio mentre Mana faceva sparire le sue ali per potersi infilare dei nuovi vestiti senza impicci. Certo, si era risentita della distruzione della sua maglietta, ma in fin dei conti non la usava troppo spesso. E poi, lo spettacolo a cui aveva assistito era stato un compenso più che soddisfacente per la sua perdita.

Non lo avrebbe ammesso ad alta voce ma aveva invidiato molto Luffy quando la ragazza lo aveva portato a volare nel cielo. Quando erano atterrati Mana gli aveva lasciato appena il tempo di scendere dalla sua schiena che si era già diretta verso i suoi bracciali, raccogliendoli col becco per poi catapultarsi verso la porta più vicina mentre cominciava già a tornare umana – e nuda. Ma a Luffy non era importato. Era ruzzolato malamente per terra e si era steso a stella marina sul legno, un sorriso sognante sul viso. Non aveva risposto a nessuno stimolo e non erano sicuri se fosse perché non aveva più fiato in corpo dopo aver urlato a quel modo o se aveva ancora la testa tra le nuvole. Nami arricciò il naso, pensierosa. Forse era ancora steso lì in quel momento.

Mana finì di indossare il top prestatole da Robin, mormorando qualcosa tra sé e sé. Se l’erano ritrovata davanti alla porta della loro camera, i bracciali per terra vicino ai suoi piedi e le ali di nuovo a fare da scudo alla sua figura senza veli. Aveva le guance rosse e fissava il pavimento, palesemente mortificata. L’avevano fatta entrare senza troppi preamboli, ingegnandosi nuovamente per trovare qualche vestito da prestarle.

“Scusa per la maglietta.” Sussurrò Mana, guardando vagamente in direzione di Nami. Aveva la testa alzata, ma era probabilmente ancora troppo imbarazzata per guardarla negli occhi. Nami cercò di fare un sorriso di incoraggiamento. “Tranquilla, non fa niente. Non la mettevo più in ogni caso.” Rispose. La ragazza sembrò rilassarsi un minimo, prima di scattare nuovamente quando un oggetto le venne improvvisamente presentato sotto il naso. _Diavolo se ha i nervi a fior di pelle_. Mana sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre alla spazzola sorretta da un braccio di Robin spuntato dal muro, prima di accettarla. La prese in mano quasi con reverenza, ringraziando Robin con un cenno della testa e un piccolo sorriso che venne ricambiato. Si avvicinò allo specchio, facendo una smorfia quando vide in che stato fossero i suoi capelli. Si sedette in maniera più composta del necessario, iniziando a spazzolarsi i capelli con decisione, fissandosi il viso nello specchio.  
Nami lanciò uno sguardo incredulo verso Robin. _Pensa veramente di cavarsela così?_ Incrociò le braccia al petto, prendendo a fissare Mana attraverso il riflesso dello specchio. L’altra ragazza divenne – se possibile – ancora più tesa, imprimendo più forza del necessario alla spazzola e fissando solo il suo riflesso. Era palese che stesse cercando di non incrociare il loro sguardo. Era davvero così restia a parlare con loro? Beh, volente o nolente non poteva svignarsela via anche quella volta. Era ora di svelare le carte in tavola.

“È stato davvero uno spettacolo magnifico.” Le assistette Robin, iniziando la discussione.  
Nami si affrettò ad andarle dietro. “Già. Sbalorditivo. Oserei dire inaspettato. Ora che ci penso…” Si finse pensierosa, picchiettandosi un dito sulla guancia. “Non avevi mai accennato a qualcosa del genere in tutti questi giorni.”  
La navigatrice osservò con morbosa attenzione la ragazza stringere il manico della spazzola fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche. “Beh, non me lo avete chiesto.”  Disse seccamente, riprendendo a pettinarsi con movimenti molto più meccanici di prima.  
Nami incrociò le braccia al petto, lanciando una veloce occhiata d’incredulità a Robin prima di sporgersi in avanti col busto. “ _Beh_ ,” la scimmiottò “Immaginavo che avresti menzionato un dettaglio così importante. Magari, _che ne so_ , quando hai deciso di viaggiare insieme a noi?” 

Mana si bloccò. Abbassò il braccio, appoggiando la spazzola sul tavolino con un grosso sospiro. “Sentite, mi dispiace.” Disse, girando appena la testa verso di loro. “Non voglio sembrare ingrata per la vostra fiducia e ospitalità – anche se sono sicura di dare quest’impressione - ma sono abituata a custodire gelosamente i miei segreti. E continuerò a farlo. Gioverà sia a me che a voi, credetemi.”  
“Mi permetto di dissentire.” La contestò Nami senza la minima esitazione. Dal riflesso dello specchio potevano vedere che Mana si stava trattenendo fisicamente dallo sputare un’imprecazione tra i denti.

“D’ora in poi mi aspetto che informazioni di tale importanza ci vengano subito riferite.” Continuò Nami imperterrita. “Questa sono la mia nave e i miei compagni. Se pensi che me ne starò zitta a lasciare che una sconosciuta scorrazzi allegramente tra di noi ti sbagli di grosso.”  
“Posso assicurarti che se evitaste di impicciarvi nei miei affari sarebbe meglio per tutti, soprattutto per voi.” Rispose seccamente Mana, girandosi del tutto sulla sedia. “Mi avete voluto voi su questa nave. Mi sono unita a voi perché abbiamo un obiettivo in comune e voi avete informazioni che mi servono.” Robin poté quasi _vedere_ il muro che Luffy aveva sgretolato qualche minuto prima ricostruirsi, veloce come un lampo. Aggrottò impercettibilmente la fronte, scontenta dell’improvvisa animosità nell’aria.

“Se mi ritenete un pericolo basta che mi diate le coordinate attuali e volerò via verso la prima isola disponibile.” Continuò Mana.” “So arrangiarmi; se si presenta la necessità tornerò a stare da sola.” Disse, stringendo il bordo della sedia. Nami chiuse la bocca, percependo una nota di amarezza nella voce della ragazza. Improvvisamente si pentì di come aveva affrontato il discorso.  
Sapeva di avere cognizione di causa… Ma, in qualche modo, quella ragazza le parve infinitamente triste, nonostante le sue parole caparbie. _Io e la mia testa calda!_  
Mana interpretò il suo silenzio nel modo sbagliato, iniziando ad alzarsi. Nami boccheggiò, arrovellandosi il cervello per trovare qualcosa da dire che la fermasse, che non la facesse andare via. 

“I tuoi tatuaggi sono molto interessanti.” Nami voltò di scatto la testa verso Robin. Saggia, furba Robin che sapeva sempre cosa dire e quando dirlo. Si dovette trattenere fisicamente dall’abbracciarla, ma avrebbe sicuramente recuperato più tardi.  
Mana si bloccò in piedi dov’era, sorpresa dalle parole dell’archeologa. “Uh…”  
“Non ho potuto fare a meno di notarli. Chi ti ha tatuato?” Mana assottigliò gli occhi. Nami trattenne il fiato. Probabilmente la loro interlocutrice aveva capito benissimo che quello era solo un misero tentativo di cambiare il discorso e, allo stesso tempo, ottenere qualche altro tipo di informazione. Ogni parola ha un secondo fine quando si tratta di Nico Robin.  
“Due vecchi.” Rispose cautamente. “Perché?”  
“Come saprai sono un’archeologa. Al di fuori della storia non ci sono molte cose che suscitano il mio interesse. Non posso dire di essere un’intenditrice, ma quei tatuaggi sono delle vere e proprie opere d’arte.” Nami studiò il viso di Mana. Le parole appena pronunciate da Robin erano più che sincere e la ragazza sembrò capirlo, perché qualcosa di caldo scintillò nei suoi occhi. La giovane tornò a sedersi, visibilmente più rilassata. Mana si portò una mano alla spalla, un’espressione calma che le addolciva il viso. “Lo sono.” 

Nami riconobbe quell’espressione. Ripensò a sé stessa due anni prima, a Cocoyashi, quando era uscita dall’infermeria del dottor Nako con un mandarino e una girandola freschi di inchiostro impressi sulla sua spalla. Non si ricordava se le doleva più la pelle sotto la fasciatura oppure le orecchie per le urla scandalizzate di Genzo. Un sorriso nostalgico le sbocciò sulle labbra.  
 “Posso chiederti che cosa rappresentano?” La interrogò nuovamente Robin. “Mi affascinano moltissimo.”

Mana fissò il pavimento, ma non lo stava guardando davvero. La sua mente era altrove, persa nei ricordi. “Uno l’ho fatto per dare fastidio ad una persona.” Disse, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. Nami sbatté le palpebre. Chi si sarebbe fatto un tatuaggio del genere solo per infastidire qualcuno? Avrebbe avuto molto più senso dire che se l’era fatto per coprire quelle orrende cicatrici. Che fosse una bugia per sviare il discorso da esse? “Questo, invece,” Continuò Mana sfiorandosi la gamba con una mano, “È un… ricordo. Di casa.”

Calò un breve silenzio mentre le due donne processavano le nuove informazioni. La navigatrice sbirciò la giovane da sotto le ciglia. Voleva assolutamente continuare la conversazione, ora che finalmente sembrava aver abbassato un minimo le difese. Era molto curiosa riguardo la sua schiena, ma… _Al diavolo_ , non aveva voglia di affrontare quel discorso con una persona elusiva come lei.

“La tua isola natia?” Chiese, scegliendo un argomento che potenzialmente poteva fornire loro diverse informazioni sull’oscuro passato della giovane. Mana annuì. “Com’è?” La navigatrice cercò di non mostrarsi troppo speranzosa mentre azzardava quella domanda.  
Mana la puntò con i suoi occhi nocciola brillanti e intelligenti. Nami si preparò mentalmente a ricevere un due di picche; ma rimase sorpresa quando la ragazza le rispose, senza toglierle gli occhi di dosso. “Bellissima.” Disse, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. “Ma penso che chiunque penserebbe che casa propria sia meravigliosa. È _casa_ , dopotutto.”  
“Come si chiama la tua isola?” Le chiese Robin. “Zaratan.” Mana fece un gesto vago con la mano. “Ma è impossibile che voi la conosciate. Si trova in una delle fasce di bonaccia del Nuovo Mondo. Quasi nessuno è mai arrivato sulle nostre sponde in centinaia di anni; per questo motivo non compare sulle mappe.” L’archeologa rimase in silenzio, archiviando accuratamente quell’informazione nella sua memoria. Mana lasciò cadere le mani sulle cosce. “In realtà non c’era molto da fare, a parte tentare di sopravvivere. Che fosse sulla terraferma o in mare, dovevamo combattere con enormi bestie in continuazione. Potevamo nuotare e pescare solo molto vicini alla riva, altrimenti potevamo essere attaccati anche dai Re Del Mare… e contro di loro non c’è scampo.” Abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani. “Però… è la mia casa.” Concluse. Si mise a giocare con i bordi degli shorts, gentile prestito di Nami. 

“E come hai fatto a superare quel tratto di mare viva?” Le chiese la rossa, che aveva già qualche ipotesi in mente.  
“Di tanto in tanto venivano ritrovate piccolissime quantità di una pietra speciale che nasconde le barche alla vista dei Re Del Mare. Quando sono arrivata a Namea ho scoperto che si chiama agalmatolite.” Rispose Mana, confermando i suoi sospetti. “Sulla mia isola è molto rara e preziosa, per questo la mia gente la considerava un dono di un dio. Quale, non saprei. Non sono mai stata una persona molto religiosa.” Sbuffò, allungando mollemente il braccio per prendere di nuovo la spazzola. “In ogni caso, dal momento che ce n’era così poca la utilizzavamo in modo molto parsimonioso. Bastava a malapena per nascondere la presenza di qualche piccola barca da pesca. Quando sono partita dalla mia isola ne ho presa una.” Ricominciò a spazzolarsi, facendo una smorfia quando dovette affrontare un nodo particolarmente ostico. “Non so dove sia ora, dal momento che sono stata catturata appena dopo essere sbarcata. Mi chiedo che fine abbia fatto… È passato tanto tempo ormai.” Concluse a mezza voce.

“Ti manca?” Le chiese gentilmente Nami.  
Mana sbatté le palpebre, il suo riflesso nello specchio che aggrottava la fronte. “La barca?”  
Le due donne si lasciarono scappare una risata. “Ah! Stavate parlando di- Uhm. Sì.” Farfugliò Mana, imbarazzata. “Beh, è ovvio che mi manca. È pur sempre casa mia.” Disse, abbassando lo sguardo. La spazzola si era fermata. 

E Nami sapeva, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto tenere la sua facciata fredda dopo aver visto una parte dei segreti che quella ragazza portava con sé, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere ancora più cauta perché ancora non sapevano abbastanza su di lei e una sconosciuta a bordo poteva essere molto pericoloso per lei e i suoi compagni… Ma non riusciva proprio a fare finta che non le piacesse almeno un po’ dopo tutto quello a cui aveva assistito. Con un sospiro, si alzò dal letto sotto lo sguardo sornione di Robin – che molte volte l’aveva presa in giro per questo suo lato tenero, sepolto sotto una dura ma fragile corazza – e si portò alle spalle di Mana, prendendole la spazzola dalle dita e iniziando a pettinarle cautamente i capelli. Due occhi sgranati per la sorpresa la fissarono dallo specchio e Nami ricambiò lo sguardo con un piccolo sorriso. Dopo qualche secondo, la tensione scivolò via dalle spalle magre della giovane che si rilassò nuovamente sulla sedia.

“D’ora in poi sappi che pretendo di sapere tutto quello che ti frulla in testa, capito? Non importa quanto oscuro possa essere.” Mormorò.  
“Mh-mh.”  
Nami quasi alzò gli occhi al cielo. _Ci sto credendo._ “Non ne hai la minima intenzione, vero?”  
Mana non rispose, limitandosi a stirare le labbra in un sorriso abbozzato. Nami sospirò, rassegnata. 

I minuti scivolarono via uno dopo l’altro, senza che nessuno nella stanza li contasse più.  
   
   
   
   
   
“A proposito… quanti anni hai?”  
“Ventuno.”  
Quasi le scappò la spazzola dalle dita. “Sei più grande di me?!”  
   
  

\----------------------------------------------  
 

  
Mana cercò di trattenersi dall’irrigidire ulteriormente le spalle, guardandosi intorno con crescente ansia. Si diede della stupida per l’ennesima volta per aver pensato che per una volta le cose sarebbero potute andare lisce semplicemente perché non era più sola. Che avrebbe potuto preoccuparsi di meno, avendo le spalle coperte.

Era tutto il contrario.

Fece saettare gli occhi da un lato all’altro. La ciurma aveva preso la decisione giusta lasciando Franky, Brook e Chopper sulla nave: avrebbero attirato troppo l’attenzione dato il loro aspetto. Ma nonostante quello, il resto di loro era comunque troppo riconoscibile. Tra capelli dalle tinte improponibili, sopraccigli particolari e iconici cappelli di paglia Mana si sentiva come se stesse camminando assieme ad un branco di bersagli fluorescenti su gambe. A poco sarebbero serviti cappucci e mantelli con loro. Non solo doveva preoccuparsi per sé stessa ma anche delle azioni di quella banda di scalmanati attaccabrighe; uno fra tutti il loro capitano.

Usopp stava sudando sette camicie, riuscendo con enorme fatica a gestire i suoi compagni. Sarebbe bastato un nonnulla per attirare attenzioni indesiderate; le tre donne glielo avevano fatto ben presente. Come gli avevano fatto presente che l’avrebbero lasciato al suo destino nell’eventualità di uno scontro. Il cecchino aveva afferrato perfettamente il concetto, e con rinnovata forza d’animo – e una buona dose di pepe al culo – si era imbarcato nell’impresa di disciplinare i suoi amici.

(Mana aveva il sottilissimo sospetto che la navigatrice avesse palesemente esagerato con le sue minacce e che, nell’eventualità di un reale pericolo, la Gatta Ladra si sarebbe gettata con i denti e con le unghie anche in una battaglia persa pur di difendere i suoi compagni. Ma non volendo intromettersi nella discussione, si era tenuta per sé quel pensiero.)

Nonostante lei e le ragazze si fossero preventivamente distaccate dal resto del gruppo per evitare di venire coinvolte in eventuali – e probabili – disastri, Mana non poteva fare a meno di girarsi ad ogni piè sospinto per controllare da sopra la spalla che non ci fosse un Buster Call in arrivo.  
“Zoro! _Zoro_! Stai fermo, dove vai?!” Berciò Usopp come un indemoniato, strattonando lo spadaccino per la maglia per impedire che se ne andasse da qualche parte per conto suo.

“Lasciali perdere.” Borbottò Nami, che sembrava presissima a far finta di non conoscerli. “Concentriamoci su quello che dobbiamo fare.”  
Mana deglutì e portò lo sguardo avanti. Continuò a far saettare gli occhi in cerca di qualche movimento ostile, ma per il momento non vedeva nulla.  
“Le persone con cui abbiamo parlato finora non mi sono sembrate sospette.” Osservò a bassa voce Robin. “Al contrario di Namea quest’isola è molto più conosciuta. È talmente grande da ospitare anche una base della Marina. Non credo che abbiano avuto la libertà di creare lo stesso giro che c’era a Namea.”  
Mana si mordicchiò le labbra. “Mi pare strano che un posto del genere non sia tappezzato di volantini e taglie.” _E che non ci abbiano riconosciuti subito. Travestimenti o meno._  
“L’hai notato anche tu?” Nami si sistemò il foulard che le celava il viso. “Sembra tutto troppo tranquillo. Sono paranoica io?” Robin si strinse nelle spalle senza dire niente. 

Mana incrociò le dita nelle tasche della giacca. Chopper le aveva dato il via libera per bendarsi le gambe, concordando che i suoi tatuaggi erano la sua caratteristica più riconoscibile. Per passare inosservata Nami le aveva prestato anche una giacca di jeans, che unita al top di Robin – ricucito e aggiustato per accomodare le sue esigenze e misure – e a dei pantaloncini corti le fornivano un look passabile. Sembrava quasi che stesse cercando di far colpo, piuttosto che nascondersi.

Per questo quando un ragazzo le si avvicinò non ci diede inizialmente peso. Salvo, poi, notare che qualcosa non andava. Non aveva una divisa, ma tutto in lui era prettamente _militare_. Il taglio di capelli corto, la camminata decisa che sembrava quasi una marcia. Mana si irrigidì involontariamente. Nami e Robin rallentarono il passo, fingendo di interessarsi alle bancarelle al lato della strada.

“Buongiorno.” Esordì il ragazzo, fermandosi poco distante da lei. Aveva l’aria cordiale, ma non per questo meno seria. Mana rispose al saluto, sforzandosi di sorridere. “Non l’ho mai vista in giro prima d’ora.” Continuò, squadrandola apertamente.  
Mana si costrinse a rilassare il viso nonostante nella sua testa stesse suonando l’allarme rosso. _Cosa faccio? Cosa faccio?!_ “Nemmeno io l’ho mai vista in giro.” Sparò senza riflettere. Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre, preso in contropiede. _Ecco, ecco: sorprendilo!_ Con quanta più nonchalance possibile, Mana fece scivolare la giacca giù da una spalla, scoprendo la pelle nuda sottostante. “Che peccato.” Disse, fissandolo da sotto le folte ciglia.  
Il marine sembrò rimanere senza parole e inclinò leggermente la testa. Mana gli sorrise e gioì interiormente quando vide lo sguardo del suo interlocutore diventare meno affilato Una delle sue trecce bianche le scivolò lungo la gola, andandosi a fermare sull’orlo del top e calamitando lo sguardo del ragazzo sulla generosa quantità di pelle esposta. Gli si avvicinò impercettibilmente, cercando di catturare tutta la sua attenzione per sviarla dalle altre. Non erano delle stupide, probabilmente avevano già iniziato a mischiarsi tra la folla per non essere riconosciute. 

“Come si chiama?” Chiese infine il soldato, riscuotendosi e cercando palesemente di ridarsi un contegno.  
Mana si morse le labbra. “E me lo chiede senza prima essersi presentato?” Tentò. L’altro assottigliò gli occhi, riprendendo compostezza e raddrizzandosi. “Sarei fuori servizio, ma le voglio dare il beneficio del dubbio dato che non riconosco il suo viso.” Mana trattenne il fiato. “È consapevole di stare camminando in compagnia di pericolosi ricercat-“  
Il marine non face in tempo a finire di parlare che un bastone si materializzò dal nulla e lo colpì seccamente sulla nuca. Prima che potesse rendersi conto di cosa fosse successo, si ritrovò in ginocchio davanti a Mana, gli occhi sbarrati di chi ha capito qualcosa troppo tardi. Mana gli chiese scusa con lo sguardo prima che Nami lo mandasse a nanna con un altro colpo. Il ragazzo perse i sensi, e cadde di faccia sul ciottolato con un tonfo. _Ouch_. 

I presenti si resero conto con qualche istante di ritardo di cosa fosse successo. Iniziarono a levarsi le prime urla di allarme e, come se stessero aspettando solo quello, un’orda di marines si riversò nella strada. Tutte e tre fecero dietro front, iniziando a correre.  
“Che diavolo era quello?!” Le soffiò istericamente Nami.  
“Non lo so!” Rispose Mana, difensiva. “Stavo cercando di sviare la sua attenzione!”  
La Gatta Ladra la guardò come se si fosse bevuta il cervello. “Siamo abituati a finire in situazioni del genere, non abbiamo bisogno che tu ti esponga in quel modo! Perché non l’hai attaccato subito?!”  
“Speravo non fosse necessario!” Si spazientì Mana. “Stava solo facendo il suo lavoro.”  
“Poteva catturarti!” 

“Nel caso te lo fossi dimenticato io posso volarmene via. A tal proposito…” Mana si tolse del tutto la giacca. La porse alla navigatrice, che dopo un istante di confusione se la strinse in vita. “Non vorrei stracciarti anche questa.” Borbottò.  
A Robin scappò una risata. “Direi che è l’ultima cosa di cui dovresti preoccuparti ora.” Disse, mentre si ricongiungevano con i loro compagni.  
“Ehiii! Che succede di bello?” Le salutò Luffy, caricato sulla spalla di Zoro come un sacco di patate. Mana sbatté le palpebre e decise di _non_ fare domande a riguardo.  
“Chi si dovrebbe preoccupare di cosa?” Chiese Usopp, titubante. Incrociò lo sguardo di Nami in cerca di approvazione. “Guarda che noi non abbiamo fatto ni- AH!” Strillò Usopp, vedendo in lontananza lo squadrone incombente.  
“Ma siamo appena arrivati!” Piagnucolò Sanji. Ronoroa alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, prima di girarsi e iniziare a correre, portando via anche il suo capitano.  
“Ma che ti importa, razza di mentecatto che non sei altro?!” Esclamò Usopp piantando i piedi per terra e spingendogli le mani sulla schiena con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. “Se non ti dai una mossa ci resteremo per sempre qui, ma dentro una cella!” A quanto pare il timore di un combattimento metteva in secondo piano la soggezione nei confronti del cuoco. Black Leg si mise a trotterellare a malincuore, aumentando il passo quando venne superato da Robin e le altre ragazze. 

Le urla sembrarono svanire in lontananza. Mana lanciò uno sguardo sopra la spalla e constatò che erano riusciti a distanziare i loro inseguitori, ma non di molto. Accelerò, raggiungendo il resto del gruppo nella loro fuga. Continuarono a correre, percorrendo a ritroso la via per la quale erano arrivati, schivando persone e bancarelle che andavano scemando più si allontanavano dal centro abitato. Una volta fuori dalla città, i marines arrischiarono qualche colpo di fucile – Mana non riuscì a determinare se di avvertimento o se tentarono seriamente di colpirli: erano troppo lontani. Sentirono solamente il rumore degli spari ma nessun proiettile li raggiunse. Fu comunque abbastanza per far strillare Usopp come se avesse Akainu in persona alle calcagna.  
“Guardate, siamo quasi arrivati al promontorio!” Esclamò Nami, ansimando per lo sforzo.

Quando erano arrivati avevano trovato un arcipelago di scogli intorno all’isola, e dopo aver ancorato la nave dietro uno di essi Franky li aveva scortati sulla terraferma con un’adorabile barca a vapore, per poi tornarsene indietro. Non avevano previso di essere scoperti così presto e mancavano ancora svariate ore all’appuntamento con il carpentiere. Al momento erano appiedati.  
“Dovremo arrangiarci per tornare alla Sunny.” Osservò Zoro, imperturbabile.  
“Come facciamo?!” Si disperò Usopp. Senza perdere un secondo, Mana si sfilò i bracciali, attaccandoli al gancio che le pendeva dai passanti dei pantaloncini. _Devo ricordarmi di ringraziare Chopper per questi, più tardi_. Lasciò che le sue ali si manifestassero quasi subito. Ormai si era abituata talmente tanto a quella sensazione di libertà che mantenere il controllo senza l’ausilio dei braccali era una vera e propria tortura. 

“Cosa pensi di fare? Ti ci vorrebbero comunque troppi viaggi per portarci tutti quanti!”  
Mana lanciò un’occhiata irritata alla navigatrice. “Hai un’idea migliore? Se vuoi possiamo starcene qui buoni buoni ad aspettare che te ne venga una, e nel frattempo _lottare per le nostre vite_.” Nami strinse le labbra e assottigliò gli occhi. Mana alzò i propri al cielo.  
“Nami-swan, non ti preoccupare! Con il mio Sky Walk ti porterò sana e salva dovunque tu voglia!”  
Robin fece un passo avanti. “Potrei provare una cosa su cui stavo lavorando da un po’. Non posso garantire che funzionerà, ma posso provare.” 

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Voliamo ancora?” Saltellò Luffy, impaziente. Mana annuì. “Stavolta dovremo essere più veloci per cui dovrò portarti in questa forma.” Disse, sottolineando il concetto sbattendo leggermente le ali. “Fortuna che sei uno stecchino, non dovrei fare nessuna fatica a portarti.” Scherzò. Il ragazzo le sparò un sorriso a trentadue denti. Era palese che non gli importasse il come, gli bastava tornare di nuovo in cielo. Mana gli sorrise di rimando.  
“Non avrei mai pensato di vedere qualcosa che Luffy preferisse ai combattimenti. Sono sconvolta.” Borbottò Nami sottovoce.  
“Eh?”  
“Niente, niente.” 

“Sanji, sii gentile, porta tu Zoro.” Disse calma Robin, avvicinandosi a Nami e Usopp.  
“Cosa?!”  
“Che dovrebbe fare ‘sto damerino?!”  
L’archeologa respinse le proteste dei due uomini, scuotendo la testa. “Io non sono in grado di portarlo, e credo che sia troppo pesante anche per Mana.” Il biondo girò la testa verso di lei, combattuto. La diretta interessata si strinse nelle spalle in segno di scusa.  
“Tutti quei muscoli e alla fine sono solo un peso.” Ringhiò a bassa voce il biondo.  
“Che hai detto?!” Lo fronteggiò prontamente lo spadaccino. “Io non ho problemi a farmela a nuoto!”  
“Non essere stupido.” Lo zittì Nami. “Se ti sparano addosso mentre nuoti saresti senza difese. Mettete da parte il vostro stupido orgoglio macho per una volta, avanti!” I due si squadrarono con evidente reticenza. 

Mana spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, a disagio mentre i secondi passavano e i marines si facevano sempre più vicini. “Sentite, se è un problema lo posso portare io e Luffy va con-“  
“Nooo!” Si lagnò Luffy, accozzandosi alla sua gamba.  
“Il capitano ha parlato. Direi che è meglio muoversi.” Disse Robin, formando una X con le braccia. Mana guardò a bocca aperta mente decine di braccia le spuntavano dalla schiena, raggruppandosi e formando quelle che sembravano ali. La donna le sorrise, muovendole scherzosamente in sua direzione. Lei sorrise, incantata, e rispose sbattendo leggermente le sue in risposta. 

“R-ragazzi…?” Si intromise Usopp, titubante. “Non vorrei disturbarvi, ma… io cosa dovrei fare?”  
L’archeologa gli rivolse un sorriso particolarmente serafico. E, per questo, sinistro. “Tu sarai la mia cavia.”  
“… E-eh?” Balbettò il cecchino, impallidendo.  
Invece di rispondere, la donna si limitò a cambiare la posizione delle mani, mantenendole ben aperte e lasciando che i suoi pollici si toccassero. Si concentrò, aggrottando la fronte. “ _Wing fleur, ausilia!_ ” Esclamò e, tra le esclamazioni di sorpresa generali, decine di braccia sbocciarono dalla schiena di Usopp, andando a creare un altro paio di ali.  
Il ragazzo spalancò la bocca, ammirato. “Wow Robin, sei sempre piena di sorprese! Quindi volerò anche io?”  
“Teoricamente sì.”  
“… _Teoricamente?_ ” 

Non ci fu altro tempo per discutere. Un sparo particolarmente vicino spedì un proiettile a conficcarsi nel legno di un albero poco distante da loro. Un secondo proiettile si affossò nella schiena di Luffy, per poi venir rispedito al mittente grazie al corpo gommoso del ragazzo. Un urlo di dolore si levò qualche metro più indietro, mischiandosi alle sempre più vicine urla dello squadrone al loro inseguimento.  
“Via, via, via!” Berciò Nami, saltando in braccio a Usopp e aggrappandoglisi addosso. Robin emise un grugnito – che molto poco le si addiceva – e arricciò le punte delle dita. Un istante più tardi, lei e Usopp si librarono in aria. Erano lenti; era palese che quella tecnica – non ancora perfezionata, oltretutto, richiedesse un gravoso dispendio di energie per l’archeologa.

Mana acchiappò febbrilmente Luffy per le ascelle, tirandolo su di peso e stringendolo a sé prima di spalancare le proprie ali. Corse verso il bordo del promontorio, pronta a spiccare il volo; salvo poi girarsi, attirata dal rumore di ferro contro ferro. Sanji e Zoro avevano ingaggiato battaglia con i marines, rallentandoli e riuscendo a tenere testa all’intero squadrone da soli.  
Un improvviso lampo di luce la abbagliò, costringendola a distogliere momentaneamente lo sguardo. Luffy si divincolò dalla sua stretta, facendo saettare un pugno verso un soldato che stava puntando il fucile contro il suo vicecapitano.  
   
Usopp si girò, evidentemente preoccupato. Quei due erano una forza della natura, ma potevano fare poco da soli contro decine di fucili puntati su di loro. Un proiettile fischiò pericolosamente vicino ai suoi capelli ricci e sia lui che Nami si lasciarono scappare un urletto terrorizzato. “Nami! Passami Kabuto e i proiettili neri che stanno nella mia tasca dietro!”  
La ragazza che teneva in braccio si dimenò il meno possibile mentre eseguiva quanto richiesto. “Ce la fai a tenerti da sola per qualche momento?” Le chiese, cercando di farsi coraggio per entrambi. Lei annuì, rigirandosi nella sua presa per aggrapparglisi come un koala al petto. “Sbrigati!” Usopp si abbassò il mirino sugli occhi. “Ok, adesso stai ferma.” Il fu Sogeking si girò, caricando la sua arma. In ogni caso non aveva nessun controllo sulle ali, avrebbero dovuto affidarsi totalmente a Robin. “Feeerma…” Mormorò, tirando indietro l’elastico della fionda. Usopp strinse i denti e lasciò la presa. Il proiettile si frantumò precisamente sulla fronte di un marine che aveva ingaggiato battaglia con Sanji, sprigionando una coltre di fumo nera che si espanse rapidamente per tutto lo spazio circostante. Il cuoco esitò, sorpreso, prima di stendere altri tre avversari con una rapida sequenza di calci. 

“Dannazione, persino il nasone si sente in dovere di aiutare.” Masticò tra i denti. Sputò per terra la sigaretta e scattò in direzione dello spadaccino. Gli diede appena il tempo di finire un soldato prima di placcarlo e caricarselo addosso, correndo verso il precipizio.  
“Io ti affetto, razza di pinguino mal vestito!”

Mana tirò un sospiro di sollievo vedendo anche gli ultimi due componenti della ciurma riuscire a filarsela. Si girò anche lei verso il mare e Luffy avvolse immediatamente le braccia alle sue, avendo già capito cosa stesse per succedere. La ragazza non perse tempo e saltò, gustandosi ancora una volta la risata cristallina di Luffy.

Mentre la supernova si divertiva a fluttuare in aria a penzoloni, Mana alzò la testa e capì subito che qualcosa non andava. Tralasciando l’ilare spettacolo di Sanji che portava in braccio uno Zoro parecchio recalcitrante, Robin era palesemente stanca. Mana piegò le ali e le volò a fianco. La sua fronte era imperlata di sudore, anche se riuscì comunque a indirizzarle un sorriso stanco. Aggrottò la fronte, per poi portarsi in testa al gruppo, raggiungendo per prima lo scoglio dove avevano ancorato la nave.  
Appena ci girò intorno, però, si accorse che il ponte era già affollato. Franky, Brook e Chopper si stavano affaccendando a tirare su l’ancora e tirarono un sospiro di sollievo quando li videro arrivare.

“Cosa succede?” Chiese Luffy, lasciandosi cadere per raggiungerli.  
“Succede che ci hanno beccati, frate’!” Esclamò Franky, allungando una delle sue enormi braccia meccaniche per indicare un altro gruppo di enormi scogli qualche centinaio di metri più avanti. Una grossa nave militare stava facendo capolino da dietro le rocce, e con lei i fischi delle prime palle di cannone dirette a loro.  
“La base militare situata in quest’isola deve essere molto efficiente, se non fosse stato per la mia passeggiata acquatica dopo il tè non l’avrei mai notata!”  
_Passeggiata acquatica?!_ Mana scosse la testa. Non era il momento.  
Anche Sanji atterrò assieme al suo corpulento carico, assorbendo il contraccolpo con le sue poderose gambe. “Direi di andarcene alla svelta. Vado a soccorrere le nostre graziose dame, mi sono sembrate in difficoltà.” Disse, lasciando cadere Zoro senza troppe cerimonie. Ignorò le imprecazioni del compagno in favore di spiccare nuovamente il volo, calciando velocemente l’aria per ricongiungersi con Nami e Robin. Mana lo seguì a ruota e, insieme, riportarono il resto della ciurma a bordo. 

“Qualcuno è ferito?” Chiese preoccupato Chopper. Nami fece segno di no con la testa, prima di rivolgersi a Franky. “Non possiamo fare un Coup De Burst?”  
“Aw!” Esclamò il cyborg. “In mezzo a questi scogli sarebbe un suicidio, la Sunny verrebbe aperta come una scatoletta. Dobbiamo aspettare di allontanarci ulteriormente dalla costa.”  
La navigatrice annuì. “Cosa stiamo aspettando, allora? Muoviamoci!” 

La Sunny, con una lentezza esasperante, iniziò a muoversi. E Mana sapeva, sapeva che fisicamente le navi avevano bisogno di tempo per acquistare velocità; ma l’ansia la portava continuamente a lanciare sguardi carici di tensione verso la nave molto più grande al loro inseguimento. Lei di velocità ne aveva già tanta, e continuava ad accelerare.

Una palla di cannone sfiorò la polena. La seconda si affossò dentro il corpo gonfiato di Luffy. Usopp si precipitò sul fianco della nave, pronto a dare il suo sostegno rispondendo al fuoco nemico. “Cos’è quello?” Chiese dopo i primi due colpi.  
“Quello cosa?”  
Il cecchino puntò il dito verso la prua della nave nemica. Quello che sembrava un enorme arpione su un’impalcatura di legno era puntato verso di loro. “Non lo so ma non mi piace.” Affermò Luffy con una smorfia.  
“Mh?” Nami si intromise nella discussione, seguendo con lo sguardo la direzione indicata da Usopp. La rossa ebbe un sussulto. “Dannazione, ci vogliono arpionare!” Urlò. “Girate la nave, giratela! Se ci catturano con quello è finita, non potremo più andarcene con il Coup De Burst!” Tutta la ciurma, eccezion fatta per Luffy e Usopp, si gettarono anima e corpo nell’incarico, rispondendo celermente alle indicazioni della navigatrice. Mana rimase in un angolo, cercando di non intralciare. 

Col cuore in gola contò i metri che mancavano al superamento dell’ultimo scoglio. La Sunny iniziò a prendere velocità, uscendo dal bacino protetto dalle formazioni rocciose e inserendosi nelle correnti del mare aperto.

La nave venne scossa da un tremendo boato, e la sua corsa subì un brusco arresto. Mana barcollò, cercando di mantenere l’equilibrio. Robin cadde sul pavimento, riuscendo a tenersi sollevata con le mani. “Temo che quella tecnica sia più tassativa di quello che pensavo.” Scherzò stancamente quando Nami corse al suo fianco. La navigatrice la squadrò, preoccupata. “Stai qui e riposati. Noi ce la caviamo.” La rassicurò, aiutandola a mettersi seduta.

Dalla poppa della nave si levò l’urlo straziante di Franky. Il sangue le si ghiacciò nelle vene. Insieme ad altri, Mana si precipitò a vedere cosa fosse successo, anche se aveva un terribile presentimento nel cuore; e una volta arrivati sul retro della nave le sue paure vennero confermate.  
Franky era inginocchiato vicino al parapetto della poppa. L’enorme arpione aveva perforato tutti gli strati del legno, spaccandolo e agganciandosi a esso. Schegge di legno ricoprivano qualsiasi cosa. Il carpentiere piangeva come se gli avessero mutilato un figlio.  
“Maledetti!” Ululò, saltando in piedi e si aprì una moltitudine di punti del corpo, svelando un tale armamentario che per un momento Mana si chiese se ci fosse posto per gli organi nel suo corpo. Con un grido di vendetta, il cyborg rilasciò tutto il suo arsenale missilistico contro la nave nemica, seguito a ruota da Usopp e i suoi proiettili bislacchi. Entrambi esultarono quando l’albero di trinchetto della nave nemica si spezzò con uno schianto, cadendo di traverso sulla nave. 

Non gioirono per molto, però: sfruttando la catena che collegava la loro nave alla Sunny come ponte, centinaia di soldati corsero verso di loro, le spade levate e pronte alla battaglia. Nami assemblò velocemente il suo Clima Tact, iniziando a creare una nuvola proprio sopra alla catena. Luffy si lanciò anch’egli su di essa, andando incontro al nemico seguito da Sanji e costringendo Franky a passare all’artiglieria leggera per il rischio di colpirli.  
“Zoro, tu no!” Lo chiamò la navigatrice. “Devi tagliare questa maledetta catena, altrimenti non ce ne andremo mai!”  
Lo spadaccino si fermò, squadrando la catena con occhio critico. In tutto ce n’erano tre, avvolte fra di loro. Ogni anello era spesso come entrambe le braccia di Franky, ed era interamente d’acciaio. Mana lo osservò mentre sfoderava anche la sua terza spada, stringendola fra i denti. Indossò la sua famosa bandana, per poi restare fermo a fissare la catena come se la stesse studiando centimetro per centimetro. Che stesse cercando un punto debole? 

Avendo probabilmente formulato il suo stesso pensiero, Chopper si parò davanti a Zoro, lasciandolo libero di concentrarsi mentre i soldati si riversarono sulla nave. La piccola renna si trasformò in una forma che non aveva mai visto, più tozza ma infinitamente più agile, affrontando i suoi nemici con quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un qualche tipo di arte marziale.  
Con la coda dell’occhio, Mana vide lo scheletro gigante correre allegramente sull’acqua, utilizzando un’inquietante tecnica per congelare l’acqua intorno alla nave nemica, tentando di rallentarla. _Che intendesse quello per passeggiata?_

Mana decise di librarsi nuovamente in aria. Non poteva mutare nella forma completa, aveva troppo poco spazio di manovra per rendersi utile. Sbatté ali con più forza, alzandosi di quota. Dopo un secondo di esitazione fece spuntare anche la coda e iniziò a circolare qualche decina di metri più in alto della battaglia.  
Con un ringhio, Zoro calò le sue spade su una delle catene, riuscendo a tagliarla di netto. Essa cadde in mare, portando con sé i marine che ci stavano ancora sopra. Ne rimanevano altre due.

I soldati che erano riusciti a passare erano comunque tanti. Nami ghignò, preparandosi a friggere chiunque avesse avuto la malaugurata idea di sostare sotto la sua nuvola. Mana notò un movimento con la coda dell’occhio, ma non fece in tempo ad avvertirla. Nami alzò il suo Clima Tact. “ _Thunderbolt T-“_

Un forte spostamento d’aria la fece barcollare, e disperse la nuvola che aveva creato. Una grassa risata si levò dalle fila nemiche. Il proprietario della voce era un imponente marine dalle braccia nerborute che roteava un enorme mazzafrusto. “Cosa credevi di fare con quella scorreggina, pirata?” La schernì.  
Nami si lasciò scappare un grido quando l’uomo avanzò, roteando la sua gigantesca arma. Indietreggiò, ma inciampò sulla gamba di un soldato incosciente e cadde.  
“Nami!” Urlò Chopper. 

Mana, dalla sua posizione, vide l’esatto momento in cui Luffy e Sanji registrarono l’imminente pericolo.

Luffy era più vicino.

Ricoprendo il suo braccio di Haki, il capitano scattò verso l’energumeno, correndo lungo una delle due catene restanti. In un battito di ciglia, si palesò davanti a Nami, parando il colpo della palla ferrata con il proprio braccio.  
Il marine ghignò. “Sapevo che l’avresti fatto.” Mana vide la confusione registrarsi negli occhi di Luffy e una debolezza improvvisa gli pesò sul corpo, facendolo afflosciare su sé stesso. Una debolezza che Mana conosceva fin troppo bene. “Sono uno specialista nel catturare pirati con poteri, Cappello Di Paglia!” Rise l’energumeno. “Non te la prendere. Non sei il primo che ci casca.”

Approfittando della debolezza del suo avversario, il soldato fece roteare nuovamente il mazzafrusto di agalmatolite. Inorridita, Mana vide quasi al rallentatore il colpo che raggiungeva la supernova. Anche Luffy lo vide arrivare, lo vide benissimo; ma il suo corpo così inaspettatamente indebolito non riuscì a muoversi come voleva.

Luffy fu colpito in pieno e scaraventato violentemente fuori bordo. Mana quasi si dimenticò come volare mentre guardava il capitano degli Straw Hats cadere in mare e venire inghiottito dalle onde.

“Luffy!” Nami lanciò un urlo acuto, rimettendosi in piedi e cercando di farsi strada a suon di bastonate ma ritrovandosi sopraffatta.  
“Maledizione!” Black Leg fu al suo fianco in meno di un istante, abbattendo diversi nemici con un singolo calcio fiammante.

Con il cuore in gola, Mana fece saettare gli occhi dappertutto; ma per quanto volenterosi e disperati nessuno aveva la libertà di andare a salvare il proprio capitano. Tutti erano impegnati in un feroce combattimento, tutti stavano difendendo la propria vita o quella di un compagno.

Tutti.

Tranne lei.

Mana ansimò pesantemente, lo stress che la sommergeva come un’onda. Come le onde che avevano inghiottito Luffy. Strinse i pugni.  
Aspettò uno, due, cinque secondi.  
Nessuno si tuffò. 

Mana chiuse le ali lungo i fianchi e si gettò in picchiata verso il mare.  
   
  

 

Ecco a voi una art di Patty, in arte Reverza! Potete trovarla su Facebook o Tumbrl sotto il nome “reverza art” oppure su Instagram con @reverzaart! Accetta commissioni, quindi andate a darle tanto amore! Come potete immaginare rappresenta la scena finale dello scorso capitolo ma è anche inteso per essere un character design abbastanza dettagliato di Mana, da qui la presenza dei bracciali e delle bende, assenti invece nella scena finale. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se volete tenervi aggiornati sui miei lavori potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) !


	6. Faltering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note autrice: Ciao a tutti, è da un po’ che non ci si vede. Scusate l’assenza ma, come immagino saprete, ero impegnata tra esami, lavoro e traduzioni varie. Avrei voluto tenermi questo capitolo ancora per un po’ ma ho un potenziale dente del giudizio in arrivo e sto malissimo, ho davvero bisogno di un po’ di positività.  
> Questo capitolo è stato in gestazione per un bel po’, è stato difficile calibrare gli indizi per evitare di spoilerare troppo. Tengo davvero molto anche alla caratterizzazione dei personaggi, voglio farli evolvere ma voglio che nel loro percorso rimangano IC e non è semplicissimo… Spero quindi che questo capitolo vi piaccia!

_I'm faltering, faltering_   
  
_But still trying to stand my ground_   
  
_It's altering, altering_   
  
_Changing who I am_

 

   
Usopp lasciò la presa sulla fionda, sparando in rapida sequenza i suoi colpi per poi ripararsi immediatamente dietro quel che rimaneva del parapetto di poppa.

“Franky, come va da te?” Berciò dal suo nascondiglio.

Il cyborg non gli rispose, troppo impegnato a fare fuoco su qualsiasi oggetto nel suo campo visivo. Non aveva preso bene il danno causato alla Sunny, e lo stava rendendo al nemico con gli interessi decuplicati. Ormai la nave avversaria non aveva più nemmeno un lembo di vela utilizzabile, sarebbe stato impossibile per loro seguirli quando – e Usopp sapeva che era solo una questione di tempo – sarebbero riusciti a liberarsi da quel dannato arpione.

Usopp arrischiò un’occhiata, sporgendo cautamente la testa. Aveva reso inutilizzabili tutti i cannoni nemici che era riuscito a vedere, ma la prudenza non era mai troppa. Non ci teneva a diventare un groviera al piombo. Come aveva sperato, grosse liane avvolgevano in una morsa strettissima le armi sul ponte della nave militare. Alcuni soldati stavano cercando di slegarle, ma senza successo. Usopp sentì un moto d’orgoglio mentre guardava le sue bambine ribellarsi ai coltelli dei marines avviluppando anche loro. Per buona misura fece germogliare un paio di Rafflesia vicino all’arpione gigante. Meglio dissuadere più marines possibili dall’attraversare la catena.

_A proposito della catena, a che punto è Zoro? Prima ce ne andiamo e meglio è._

Non aveva nemmeno finito di formulare quel pensiero che la voce di Chopper si levò, acuta e urgente.

_“Nami!”_

Gli occhi da cecchino trovarono facilmente la navigatrice in mezzo al caos che era diventata il ponte della loro nave. Il tempo che ci mise a registrare la situazione in cui versava la sua compagna fu il tempo che ci volle per perdere suppergiù dieci anni di vita.

Usopp osservò quasi a rallentatore quel gigantesco mazzafrusto che calava su di lei, il sangue che gli rombava nelle orecchie; un secondo allungato fino all’inverosimile. Poi, dal nulla, un lampo rosso; e Luffy fu sul nemico, il corpo avvolto in volute di vapore e i piedi ben piantati di fronte alla navigatrice.

Usopp chiuse gli occhi e tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Allentò la presa su Kabuto e asciugò la mano sudata sul fianco della salopette. C’era mancato davvero poco, ma ora che il loro capitano era lì potevano concentrarsi sul liberarsi da quelle maledette catene e squagliarsela più in fretta che potevano.

Si voltò verso Franky, che aveva appena placato la sua furia distruttiva.

“Ehi, tutto be-“

Un altro grido giunse alle sue orecchie, distorto da alcuni spari. Usopp e Franky si girarono di scatto, scansionando la folla per capire cosa stesse succedendo; e, esattamente di fronte ai loro nasi, videro Luffy scaraventato in mare. Usopp quasi inghiottì la propria lingua per la sorpresa, emettendo un verso strozzato.

Franky sfogò la frustrazione per i danni alla sua creatura e al suo capitano marciando contro il nemico. “Oi! Dannato, prenditela con uno della tua taglia!” Ululò, andando incontro all’energumeno a grandi falcate. Sapeva benissimo di non potersi tuffare: non aveva mangiato un Frutto del Diavolo, ma il suo corpo di pesante metallo gli rendeva ugualmente difficoltoso nuotare.

Usopp si guardò freneticamente intorno per vedere se qualcuno stava prendendo l’iniziativa di tuffarsi. Non era certo la prima volta che lo faceva, anzi; solo che avere pallottole che fischiavano da ogni direzione non era propriamente un incentivo per un atto eroico, ecco. Purtroppo per lui, sembravano tutti impegnati.

“Tocca per forza a me, eh?” Disse tra sé e sé con voce tremante. Si stampò in faccia un cipiglio di finta determinazione, agganciandosi nuovamente Kabuto sulla schiena e avvicinandosi al parapetto, cercando di impedirsi di rallentare il passo. Dopotutto, c’era di mezzo la vita di Luffy; nemmeno lui avrebbe messo a rischio l’incolumità del suo capitano per salvarsi la pelle. Non più di tanto, almeno.

“Ed ecco il grande capitano Usopp, che con grande coraggio e sprezzo del pericolo si accinge a sottrarre alla morte il proprio compagno cadut- aCK!” Ci mancò poco che si strozzasse con la sua stessa saliva.

Mana, le ali strette vicino a sé e il corpo dritto come un chiodo, si stava lanciando come una freccia verso il punto dove Luffy era scomparso tra le onde appena pochi secondi prima. Aveva un’espressione folle in viso, come se avesse tutta l’intenzione di buttarsi in mare per salvarlo.

“Che diavolo stai facendo?!” Urlò, arrampicandosi freneticamente sul parapetto. “Non farlo! Guarda che non ripesco pure te!”

Grazie a chissà quale entità la ragazza dalle palesi tendenze suicide lo sentì, aprendo le ali con un rumoroso grugnito per poi elevarsi di nuovo, guadagnando velocemente altezza. Girò la testa, guardandolo con gli occhi sgranati per la sorpresa.

“Ma cosa pensavi di fare?!” Berciò il cecchino in un moto di rabbia improvvisa. Poteva giurare di essere andato fin troppo vicino a un aneurisma per lo spavento. “Pensavo che avessi un minimo di sale in zucca invece sei più idiota di Luffy!”

La ragazza distolse lo sguardo, rimanendo in silenzio. Ansimava, l’adrenalina che le scorreva ancora nelle vene.

Il cecchino espirò pesantemente, scavalcando il parapetto e buttandosi di sotto. “Vammi a prendere una corda!” Le urlò mentre cadeva. Doveva pensare a tutto lui su quella nave!

Mana si riscosse, sbattendo velocemente le ali per prendere ulteriormente quota e soddisfare la sua richiesta.

Mentre Usopp si preparava all’impatto con l’acqua posizionandosi nel suo personalissimo tuffo a cavatappi, realizzò di non aver più prestato attenzione al pericolo dei proiettili vaganti.

_Oh, beh. Troppo tardi._

E sparì in mezzo alle onde.

\---------------------------------------------  
 

   
La Sunny tremò fragorosamente e Mana perse l’appiglio sulla balaustra, rovinando sul ponte della nave. Cadde sbattendo la schiena; fortunatamente non aveva le ali in quel momento, ma l’impatto con la dura superficie fu abbastanza forte da mozzarle il respiro.

Nessuno la aiutò a rialzarsi, quindi dovette aspettare di riprendersi un attimo prima di rimettersi a sedere, leggermente disorientata.

Tutta la ciurma si era riunita intorno ai suoi feriti, in primis il loro capitano. A giudicare dai lamenti strascicati che provenivano da dietro la muraglia di persone era già sveglio, anche se non ancora in grado di tirarsi su. Mana si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi al gruppo. Non appena notarono la sua presenza le fecero spazio, permettendole di avvicinarsi a Luffy.

“Come ti senti?” chiese Sanji offrendole il braccio, sin troppo premuroso. Dal momento che le girava ancora la testa accettò l’offerta senza dire niente.

Dopo che Zoro era riuscito a tagliare l’ultima catena la ciurma si era velocemente sbarazzata dei nemici a bordo per poi attivare immediatamente il Coup de Burst, l’asso nella manica della Thousand Sunny. Mana non aveva mai subito uno strattone così forte in vita sua. Se non l’avessero avvertita pochi secondi pima dello scatto probabilmente sarebbero stati divisi o perlomeno in quel momento starebbe contando le proprie ossa rotte.

Aggrottò la fronte, notando qualcun altro steso per terra. “Robin? Che è successo?”

La donna le sorrise debolmente, mentre Chopper la tastava in vari punti del corpo con apprensione. “È stata colpa mia, non mi sono nascosta abbastanza bene.” Disse l’archeologa. “Qualche marine è riuscito a trovarmi e ad attaccarmi. Non ti preoccupare, sono riuscita a difendermi.” Si affrettò ad aggiungere quando vide gli occhi di Mana sgranarsi alla notizia.

“Non avresti dovuto farlo.” Borbottò tra sé e sé Franky quasi impercettibilmente. Mana lo sentì solo perché gli stava di fianco, ma prima che potesse chiedergli cosa intendesse Chopper parlò.

“Era già molto indebolita quando è arrivata sulla Sunny. Lo sforzo di utilizzare nuovamente i poteri del suo Frutto in quello stato ha costretto il suo corpo a sopportare una quantità eccessiva di stress a causa del dispendio di energie che erano già bassissime. Non basta a metterla in pericolo di vita, per fortuna, ma è sufficiente per renderla del tutto inerme. Se qualcun altro l’avesse attaccata in questo stato... non sarebbe stata in grado di alzare nemmeno un dito. Proprio come ora.” Dimostròsollevando delicatamente il polso fine della donna e lasciandolo ricadere sul suo stomaco. “Ordino riposo assoluto. Assoluto, intesi?” Sventolò uno zoccolo autoritario direzione di Robin.

“Agli ordini, dottore.” Sorrise la donna. Mana sentì qualcosa di pesante e disagevole premerle sullo stomaco alla vista di quella bellissima donna stesa per terra, svuotata di ogni forza eppure che si ostinava ancora a sorridere come se non ci fosse nulla che non andasse. Arricciò la punta dei piedi, sentendo le articolazioni schioccare.

“E tu, invece!” Saltò su Nami, facendo saettare il proprio indice accusatore verso il capitano. “Cosa ti salta in mente di pararti davanti a me con una quantità così misera di haki a proteggere te stesso, eh?”

Luffy si imbronciò. “Uh… non ci ho pensato più di tanto, sono venuto a salvarti e basta.”

“Oh, che caro!” Fece Nami con tono sognante, portandosi le mani al petto. “Pensi che sarebbe stata questa la mia reazione?” Strepitò immediatamente dopo. “Pensavo che avessi sviluppato _un minimo_ di buon senso in questi due anni, Luffy. Ti sei dimenticato cos’è successo a Sabaody? Credevo che avessi smesso di buttarti nella mischia senza un piano in mente.” Fece una pausa, ripensandoci. “O meglio, quello so che non smetterai mai di farlo. Non saresti più tu, altrimenti. La stupidità è parte di te. Ma… Pensavo che avessi smesso con i rischi inutili. Anche noi abbiamo bisogno di te. Non dimenticartelo.”

Nami terminò il suo sfogo quasi sgonfiandosi, piegandosi su se stessa e crollando in ginocchio di fianco al suo capitano, che era diventato improvvisamente serio. Quasi contrito.

Zoro incrociò le braccia al petto. “Mi ha tolto le parole di bocca.”

“Se non fosse stato per me saresti affogato, pezzo di scemo.” Borbottò Usopp, chiaramente combattuto tra il desiderio di decantare le proprie eroiche gesta e l’urgenza di rimproverare il proprio capitano.

“Non solo tu!” Berciò Sanji. Mana capì immediatamente dove voleva andare a parare e cercò di staccare la mano dal suo braccio, ma non fece in tempo. “Hai fatto preoccupare la dolce Mana così tanto che si stava gettando in acqua per salvarti!” Mana fu certa di sentire un _bastardo fortunello_ masticato sottovoce, ma non ci prestò molta attenzione. Ora che si erano girati tutti a guardarla si sentiva come se avesse un riflettore puntato addosso, e la cosa non le piaceva per niente.

Luffy la scrutò con una strana luce negli occhi.

“Effettivamente l’ho visto anch’io.” Si intromise Brook. “Sono rimasto molto colpito dal tuo coraggio, ma è stata una mossa scellerata. Anche tu soffri dei nostri stessi impedimenti. Saresti potuta affogare.”

“Esatto! Era un’idea suicida, cosa ti è saltato in mente? Avrei dovuto ripescare due idioti invece di uno se non ti avessi fermata in tempo!” Esclamò Usopp, evitando per un pelo il tacco di Sanji destinato alla sua nuca.

Tutti la stavano fissando. “Io- Non… non ti avevo visto.” Rispose infine, lo sguardo puntato a terra.

Zoro schioccò la lingua con sdegno.

“Si può sapere perché hai questa tendenza a sacrificarti quando non è necessario? Anche sull’isola lo hai fatto. Sono anni che navighiamo, sappiamo come gestire situazioni come queste e la follia del nostro capitano. Non siamo civili indifesi bisognosi di qualcuno che ci salvi.” La rimproverò Nami, squadrandola come se si aspettasse di trovare un segno palpabile della sua stupidità.

Luffy ridacchiò, incrociando le braccia e usandole come cuscino. “Beh, alla fine non ha fatto niente di male. Voleva solo salvarmi!” Mana alzò lo sguardo di scatto, incrociandolo con il suo. Ancora quella strana luce negli occhi. Non le piaceva per niente. “Non credevo fossi disposta a tanto. Allora ci vuoi bene!” Scherzò.

A Mana si ghiacciò il sangue nelle vene.

Luffy continuò. “Visto che le cose stanno così non fare più la bisbetica ok? Sembri Dadan. Ormai sappiamo che tieni a noi quindi non devi più nasconderlo.”

Ma Mana non lo sentì. Quella frase continuava a rimbombarle nella testa.

_Non credevo fossi disposta a tanto._

Robin levò un improvviso gemito di dolore. Tutti quanti spostarono l’attenzione su di lei e Mana approfittò dell’occasione per dileguarsi sottocoperta, rifugiandosi nello stomaco della Sunny per ripararsi da occhi indiscreti.

Non si accorse che Zoro l’aveva seguita con lo sguardo, il cipiglio torvo e pensieroso.  
 

-

   
Brook scese con cautela le scale che portavano al laboratorio di Franky, facendo scorrere le falangi sul corrimano di legno. Il carpentiere stava seduto su uno sgabello comicamente minuscolo per la sua stazza, piegato a saldare una lamiera. Gli dava le spalle per tre quarti e aveva una maschera protettiva sul viso.

Pazientò qualche minuto, aspettando che Franky si accorgesse di lui. Quando ciò non accadde, si schiarì la gola – o quello che ne era rimasto. Più volte. Senza successo.

Brook si innervosì. Per quando fosse rumorosa la saldatrice era impossibile che non lo avesse sentito. Lo stava ignorando. Ritentò un’ultima volta, schiarendosi la gola un’eccessiva e innaturale violenza, tanto che se ne fosse stato provvisto probabilmente avrebbe sputato una tonsilla.

Strinse la presa sul suo bastone da passeggio, decisamente irritato. Era quasi tentato di darglielo su quella testaccia dura.

“Franky.” Lo chiamò seccamente Nami avvicinandosi. Brook sussultò per lo spavento, non avendola sentita arrivare.

Il carpentiere sospirò pesantemente, rassegnato. “Aw!” Fece, il tono fintamente allegro. Si girò verso di loro, levandosi la maschera. “Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

Nami incrociò le braccia. “Sì, che tu la smetta di fare il depresso.”

Brook fece saettare lo sguardo tra i due, insicuro su come intromettersi nel discorso.

“… Non sto facendo il depresso.”

“Ah, no? Allora perché stai tutto solo in un angolino come se fossi in castigo?”

“Questo è il mio laboratorio. Sono sempre da solo nel mio laboratorio.” Fece, ostinato.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.

“Non so quale pazienza abbia impedito a Brook di darti sulla testa quella canna da passeggio.” Brook tossì elegantemente dietro la mano.

Franky scelse di fare lo gnorri, dandogli di nuovo la schiena e mettendosi a studiare il pezzo di lamiera, pestandolo con un martello.

Martellata. “Franky.”

“Mh?” Martellata.

“Franky, dobbiamo parlar-“ Martellata.

“Ti ascolto.” Il cyborg si portò il pezzo di lamiera davanti al viso, occhieggiandolo con interesse. Brook era pronto a scommettere che fosse un pezzo di ferro qualsiasi e di nessuna importanza.

La pazienza di Nami si esaurì. Si avvicinò al suo recalcitrante interlocutore a grandi falcate, strappandogli il martello dalle dita e sventolandoglielo minacciosamente a pochi centimetri dalla faccia. “Vuoi vedere come ti faccio tornare la sensibilità anche sul davanti? Eh, razza di ferraglia ambulante?!”

Brook corse a fermarla, afferrandole le braccia. “Calmati, Nami-san!” Franky continuò imperterrito il suo lavoro, facendo comparire un martelletto minuscolo da una delle sue dita.

Brook aggrottò la fronte, risentendosi del comportamento del proprio compagno. “Lo sai che nessuno te ne fa una colpa, vero?”

Il martelletto si abbatté sulla lamiera con violenza, producendo un suono acuto e stonato. Franky si fermò. Aveva le spalle tese e incurvate.  
Brook lasciò andare i polsi della navigatrice. Nami sospirò pesantemente, stringendosi un braccio con una mano, improvvisamente insicura su come approcciarlo. “Brook ha ragione. Nessuno ce l’ha con te.”

“Sapevo che me lo avreste detto.” Disse Franky, lasciando cadere in maniera disinteressata quello che aveva in mano.

“Avevo immaginato che ti saresti crucciato per le condizioni in cui versa Robin-san. Ho notato il tuo disagio, poco fa sul ponte.”

“Sì, beh, volevo stare un po’ per i cavoli miei se permettete.”

“Non se questo significa lasciarti da solo con i tuoi sensi di colpa ingiustificati che ti mangiucchiano quel poco di materia grigia che ti è rimasta tra le orecchie.”

“Ingiustificati?” Franky girò la testa verso di loro, i denti stretti. “Se mi fossi accorto che era in pericolo avrei potuto aiutarla, anche con tutta la distanza che c’era.” Si picchiettò le tempie. “Non mi sono installato dei mirini per nulla.” La mano si strinse a pugno. “Invece ero troppo preso dalla distruzione della nave nemica.”

Nami gli si avvicinò, un’espressione totalmente differente sul viso. “Franky, c’era il caos sul ponte, tantissimi marines. È normale che tu non ci abbia fatto caso.”

Il carpentiere appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia. “Invece no. Io _so_ che avrei potuto. Non ho gli occhi di Usopp, ma la mia vista è comunque molto più acuta della vostra.”

“Non dire così Franky. Se vogliamo per forza metterla in questo modo allora la colpa è anche mia, se non fossi così debole e non avessi costantemente bisogno di aiuto Luffy sarebbe potuto andare da Robin invece che da me.”

“Se è per questo non sono riuscito ad aiutare nemmeno lui.” Nami fece un verso frustrato.

Brook si intromise, accorato. “Nemmeno io mi sono potuto tuffare. Ero anche più vicino di te. Credi che non mi sia tormentato, quando l’ho visto cadere a pochi metri da me? Ho potuto solamente continuare a correre.” Strinse fra di loro le mani ossute – letteralmente – e abbassò lo sguardo. “Se Usopp non si fosse buttato avrei perso il mio capitano, senza poter fare nulla per evitarlo. Di nuovo.” Lo scheletro poteva sentire gli occhi di entrambi i suoi amici su di lui e si affrettò ad alzare nuovamente la testa. “Quello che voglio dire è... È inutile affliggersi su quello che è stato. Rimarresti bloccato. Credimi, io lo so.”

“Aw fratè…” Fece Franky, un sorriso tirato sulle labbra. “Grazie. Ma io _sono_ bloccato nel passato. Credevo di essere cambiato. Invece ero troppo preso dal distruggere tutto quello che mi capitava sotto tiro, dallo scaricargli le mie armi addosso. Sono rimasto quello di un tempo, dopotutto.”

“Non dire cavolate. Eri arrabbiato, è normale che ti sia andato il sangue alla testa. Questo non significa che tu sia una macchina da guerra.” Fece una pausa. “Anche se hai armi anche nel cu-“

“Nami-san!” Esclamò Brook, sconvolto.

“Che c’è?! Solo tu puoi essere sboccato?” Nami fece saettare lo sguardo. “Guarda che ti ho visto! Dai, hai sorriso. Ora piantala con questo melodramma, la poppa della Sunny è ridotta a un colabrodo. E poi” disse, con un sorrisetto d’intesa “penso che a Robin farebbe piacere una tua visita in infermeria. Come minimo le farebbe bene ridere un po’!”

Franky abbassò le spalle, sconfitto. “Non c’è un attimo di pace in questa ciurma, eh?” Sospirò con un sorriso sulle labbra. “Però non credo che mi scrollerò di dosso questo peso tanto presto.”

La navigatrice si prese il mento fra le mani, pensierosa. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio contemplativo alzò di scatto la testa. “Ci sono!” Esclamò. “Perché tu e Brook non seguite il suo consiglio?”

Franky inclinò la testa e guardò Brook con fare interrogativo. Per tutta risposta l’altro alzò le mani e scosse la testa, completamente smarrito.

“Non dovete rimanere bloccati nel passato. Quindi la soluzione è semplice: andate avanti. Tutti e due.” Si portò le mani sui fianchi, un’espressione determinata in viso. “Solo perché abbiamo passato due anni ad allenarci non significa che abbiamo finito di crescere. Ci sono ancora moltissime cose che possiamo migliorare di noi stessi.” Brook abbassò la mandibola per chiedere spiegazioni, ma Nami lo batté sul tempo. “Tu,” Esclamò, facendo scattare un dito in sua direzione “potresti cercare di evolvere la tua abilità di camminare sull’acqua.” Spiegò. “Chi lo sa, potresti persino trovare il modo di dare una mano quando quell’idiota di Luffy cadrà di nuovo in mare. Perché sappiamo tutti che è solo una questione di tempo.”

Brook non aveva bulbi oculari, non più; ma anche senza poteva vedere. E in quel momento tutto quello che riusciva a vedere era Nami in tutta la sua rifulgente bellezza e astuzia; Nami, che gli aveva appena servito la possibile soluzione a uno dei suoi più grandi tormenti su un vassoio d’argento. Usò la manica della sua giacca per asciugarsi velocemente il bordo delle orbite. “Sì, lo farò. Grazie Nami-san.”

La navigatrice ghignò, prima di girarsi e puntare il dito verso Franky. “Invece, tu…” esitò. “Beh, non posso certo dirti di lavorare ulteriormente sul tuo corpo. Non so se sia rimasto anche solo un centimetro libero! Ma… Se è la tua tendenza distruttiva che ti preoccupa, prova a lavorare in direzione opposta. Prova a lavorare sul creare qualcosa, forse?” Spostò il peso sulla gamba sinistra. “Non sono sicurissima su cosa consigliarti, se devo essere sincera. Dopotutto l’amore per le armi fa parte di te. Però, se hai paura che solo questo tuo lato di te stia traspirando, e non dico che sia così, eh, sto solo parlando per ipotesi, ma, come dicevo, se vuoi _qualcosa_ da incorporare alle tue scuse per mostrare concretamente che vuoi cambiare… Beh, un regalo fatto a mano potrebbe fare al caso tuo.” Lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e il suo braccialetto tintinnò contro il vetro del log pose. “Ovviamente non posso dirti cosa, su quello ti devi arrangiare! Dopotutto è il pensiero che conta, in questo tipo di cose.”

Un breve silenzio pervase il laboratorio mentre Franky la fissava con occhi sgranati.

“…Te l’ho mai detto che dai consigli fantastici?”

“No, ma sentiti libero di adularmi quando vuoi.” Disse lei, lanciandosi teatralmente i capelli oltre la spalla.

Il cyborg ghignò. “Grazie Nami, sei la migliore.”

“Ottimo, vedo che sei partito con il piede giusto!”

“Però…” Fraky esitò. “Non me la sento di andare da lei. Non ancora. Non penso di meritarmelo, al momento. Mi sento ancora in colpa per quello che è successo.” Strinse i pugni. “Lei è… importante, per me. E stavo per perderla.” Inghiottì a forza il groppo che gli si era formato in gola.

L’espressione scherzosa svanì dal viso di Nami. “Oh, Franky…” Disse, uno sguardo preoccupato negli occhi. Posò gentilmente una mano sul suo avanbraccio in un gesto di conforto.

“Non riesco a smettere di pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse riuscita a difendersi, o se qualcuno l’avesse attaccata quando non poteva più farlo.” Alzò la testa e guardò Nami, riconoscente. “Ma farò del mio meglio per superare questa cosa. Lo farò anche per lei.”

Lei lo abbracciò. Quando si staccò, gli rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante. “Bene. Allora fallo in fretta. Lei aspetta solo che tu ti decida.”

“Aw!” Esclamò, arrossendo di botto. Nami rise.

 “Franky… Mi chiedevo…” Disse tentativamente Brook, tormentandosi l’orlo della giacca.

“Mh?”

“Questo significa forse che non posso più chiederle di mostrarmi le sue mutandine?”  
 

-

   
Mana non aveva pensava davvero di poter sfuggire alle attenzioni dei Mugiwara in eterno. Sarebbe stato da stupidi. Per quanto conoscesse a memoria il dedalo che componeva il ventre della Sunny, la ciurma conosceva quella nave come il palmo delle loro mani; inoltre, appunto, era una _nave_. Non poteva scappare da nessuna parte, solamente prorogare l’inevitabile. Con Robin fuori gioco e senza i suoi poteri a seguire ogni suo movimento aveva addirittura pensato di poter evitare il confronto per almeno un paio di giorni.

Ma quando Sanji le si parò davanti in uno dei corridoi stretti dove si era rifugiata era appena il giorno dopo la battaglia, più precisamente mezzogiorno.

Mana si aspettò il solito atteggiamento sopra le righe, ma quando le parlò, nonostante traspirasse l’evidente contentezza di vederla, era sorprendentemente serio. “Vieni, per favore. È da ieri pomeriggio che non mangi.”

Mana lo occhieggiò, guardinga. Quel tono inaspettato l’aveva presa contropiede. Non rispose.

“Capisco che vedere tutti quei soldati ieri ti abbia scossa, ma non devi trascurare i tuoi bisogni nutrizionali. È dannoso.” Ritentò.

Mana sbatté le palpebre in sua direzione. Era questo che pensava? Che pensavano? Che fosse traumatizzata da tutti quei marines?

Lui la fissò di rimando, confuso. Inclinò la testa. “… Preferisci che ti porti qui il pranzo?”

Rilassò le spalle e un po’ della tensione abbandonò il suo corpo. Scosse la testa. Il viso di Sanji si aprì in un sorriso, offrendole la mano per alzarsi. Mana la accettò, abbozzando un sorriso a sua volta.

Se non poteva evitarlo tanto valeva levarsi subito il pensiero.  
   
-  
   
Fu strano ritrovarsi a mangiare insieme a loro dopo quello che era successo il giorno prima. Molto strano. Non riusciva a decidere come comportarsi.

Non voleva tornare a fare la stronza apatica. Non sarebbe stato giusto nei loro confronti e sarebbe sentita a disagio lei stessa se si fosse forzata a farlo. D’altra parte, non poteva nemmeno fare finta che non fosse successo niente. O meglio, poteva farlo; nessuno glielo impediva. Ma sapeva che il giorno prima tutti avevano notato il suo comportamento e le sue azioni e qualcosa stava bollendo in pentola di sicuro. Guardò Nami con la coda dell’occhio. Scommetteva che si stava trattenendo a fatica dal sommergerla di domande.

Si sistemò meglio dov’era seduta, raddrizzando la schiena. Aveva deciso di affrontare qualsiasi cosa avessero deciso di lanciarle addosso; ciò non significava che fosse pronta a farlo.

Su qualcosa gli Straw Hats avevano colto nel segno: _era_ sconvolta. Solo, non per quello che credevano loro.

Le parole che le aveva rivolto Luffy quando era steso per terra continuavano a rimbalzarle nel cervello. Ogni volta che si sorprendeva a pensarci poteva fisicamente sentire lo stomaco attorcigliarsi come uno straccio. Ecco, proprio come in quel momento. _No stomaco, fermo, fai il bravo._

“Tutto bene? Stai fissando il tuo piatto da un po’. Stai male?”

Mana si riscosse dalla sua trance, cercando chi le aveva parlato. Chopper la stava guardando con grandi occhi carichi di preoccupazione dall’altro capo del tavolo.

Scosse la testa. “Mh-mh.” Mormorò a bocca chiusa. Abbassò lo sguardo, ispezionando il proprio piatto. Non aveva nemmeno fatto caso al cibo. Scoprì che come portata principale c’erano dei semplici ma succulenti involtini. Ne prese uno fra le dita e se lo portò alla bocca, prendendone un morso. Era ripieno con prosciutto e formaggio, caldo, ma non abbastanza da scottarle la lingua. Un filamento rimase collegato all’involtino. Allontanò il braccio da sé per spezzarlo, ma non fece altro che allungarlo. Ripeté l’azione, stavolta tirando indietro la testa per creare ancora più distanza; ma il filamento di formaggio la sbeffeggiò, allungandosi ancora di più. Aggrottò la fonte, contrariata. Decise di mangiucchiarlo centimetro per centimetro, aiutandosi con le labbra.

Chopper la stava guardando, incuriosito. Un improvviso senso di colpa per il proprio atteggiamento si impossessò di Mana. Aveva fatto preoccupare il piccolo dottore più del dovuto. Cercò di abbozzare un sorriso a bocca piena, ma proprio in quel momento esaurì la distanza fra le sue labbra e l’involtino senza accorgersene, finendo con il naso dentro il ripieno cremoso.

Senza ritegno alcuno, Luffy non perse un attimo ed esplose in una fragorosa risata, puntando il dito nella sua direzione. Mana realizzò all’improvviso che c’era una calma surreale, atipica per quel gruppo di persone, che pesava sul tavolo come una cappa. Tutti quanti la stavano fissando, l’aria carica di anticipazione.

Tirò indietro la testa, inclinandola, una richiesta di spiegazioni sulla punta della lingua. Luffy incrociò il suo sguardo e una risata gli uscì di traverso, nasale e pronunciata come il verso di un maiale.

Si era sporcata il naso di formaggio.

La risata le scappò senza permesso, scoppiettante come una bolla di sapone, involontaria come un singhiozzo. Si stupì lei stessa della sua reazione. Dopo un istante di esitazione, il suo viso di aprì con un sorriso genuino.

Come se si fosse spezzato un incantesimo, la cucina della Sunny tornò a essere rumorosa come al solito. Luffy continuava a ghignarle da dove era seduto a capotavola, la bocca e le guance completamente sporche nonostante la semplicità del cibo. Ogni ombra di preoccupazione era finalmente svanita dagli occhi di Chopper, che ora sorseggiava allegramente il proprio succo.

Nami, seduta di fianco a lei, prese un tovagliolo e le pulì velocemente la punta del naso, sorridendole con uno sguardo d’intesa. “Ventuno, eh?”

Mana la guardò di sbieco, ma si rilassò poco a poco. Sembrava che nessuno la stesse più fissando come prima, ognuno concentrato sul proprio pasto o impegnato in una conversazione con i propri compagni. Forse avevano deciso di non farle altre domande riguardo agli avvenimenti del giorno precedente e lasciar correre.

Riportò la propria attenzione sull’involtino. Le era tornato l’appetito.

   
-  
 

A ripensarci, era stata ingenua a crederlo.

“Ne sei assolutamente certa?” la incalzò Chopper.

L’erba fine del ponte della Sunny le solleticava leggermente le piante dei piedi. “Sì.”

“Perché non ci sarebbe niente di male ad ammettere di aver bisogno di aiuto. Lo sai questo, vero?”

Strinse i pugni. “Lo so.”

“E sai che se hai bisogno di parlare tutti noi siamo disponibili, vero?”

Inspirò. _Stai calma._ “Sì.”

Chopper incrociò le braccia, palesemente insoddisfatto. “Okay…” disse, per niente convinto.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio e Mana pensò, ancora una volta ingenuamente, che l’interrogatorio fosse finito.

Usopp si intromise. “Insomma, sei proprio sicura di non avere delle tendenze suicide?”

“Usopp!”

“Che c’è?! È quello che stiamo pensando tutti.”

“Un conto è pensarlo, un conto è dirlo! In quel modo, poi. Non voglio metterla ancora più a disagio.”

Mana cercò con tutte le sue forze di non reagire. Aveva un _inspiegabile_ e urgente bisogno di gettarsi nuovamente in mare.

Nami la squadrò. “Stavo cercando di non parlarne, ma Usopp un po’ di ragione ce l’ha. È preoccupante questa tendenza che hai a fregartene della tua incolumità.”

Mana non disse nulla, sudando freddo.

Nami le si avvicinò, posandole le mani sulle braccia. Mana non poté impedirsi di guardarla negli occhi, il cuore che le batteva a mille. “Mi vuoi dire perché ti metti sempre in pericolo quando non ce n’è bisogno?” le chiese con sguardo serio. “Mh? Perché ti sei gettata in mare per salvare Luffy? Voglio dire, il motivo è abbastanza chiaro, e ti siamo tutti grati per il pensiero.” Rise nervosamente. Mana deglutì. “Molto nobile da parte tua. Quello che voglio sapere è… perché ti sei gettata sapendo benissimo che non puoi nuotare? Saresti morta. Saresti affogata insieme a lui se Usopp non si fosse tuffato. Lo capisci questo?” Si fermò, un palese groppo in gola che le opprimeva la voce nonostante gli sforzi di rimanere calma.

“Tsk.” Entrambe si girarono. Zoro era appoggiato all’albero maestro, il viso primo di emozioni. “A me pare abbastanza ovvio. E credo che lo sappia benissimo anche lei. Quindi,” strascicò, inclinando la testa. I suoi orecchini luccicarono sotto la luce calda del sole. “rimane solo un’opzione. Non vuole togliersi la vita. Semplicemente non le dà alcun valore.”

Tutti i presenti aggrottarono la fronte.

“I-io…” Mana balbettò, presa in contropiede, prima di riprendere controllo di sé e chiudere di scatto la bocca.

 “Aspetta un attimo, Zoro. Che significa _non dà valore alla vita_?” Chiese Usopp.

“Forse è meglio dire alla _sua_ vita. Non ho forse ragione?” chiese con voce atona. La Guardò come se le avesse letto dentro, e Mana non riuscì più a nascondere l’antipatia che in quel momento stava provando nei suoi confronti. Non rispose, lanciandogli un’occhiata velenosa.

“Oi, Marimo.” Lo ammonì Sanji.

“Vuol dire” continuò, imperterrito “Che sa benissimo di non poter fare altro che mettere in gioco la sua vita per rendersi utile.” Si alzò in piedi, torreggiando su di lei. “Perché l’unica cosa che sa fare è svolazzare in giro.”

Una cacofonia di esclamazioni esplose mentre loro due si fissavano negli occhi. Una con rabbia e vergogna, l’altro con la tranquillità di chi sa di aver ragione.

“Bada a come parli.” Ringhiò Sanji.

“Indignatevi quanto vi pare ma è la pura e semplice verità.” Sentenziò lo spadaccino, incrociando pigramente le braccia. “Non addolcisco la pillola a chicchessia. Abbiamo deciso di portarcela dietro, ma io non intendo avere un peso morto sulla nave. È debole e inutile sul campo di battaglia. L’unica cosa che sa fare è gettare via la propria vita e sperare che tutto vada per il meglio.”

“Brutto scimmione!” Saltò su Nami, frapponendosi tra lui e Mana. “Come ti salta in mente di dire una cosa del genere? Anche io sono debole, forse sono addirittura la più debole di tutti noi.” Si morse il labbro.

Franky tentò di intervenire. “Oi Nami-”

“È stata colpa mia.” Lo interruppe. “Luffy è finito in mare perché sono troppo debole per fronteggiare avversari troppo forti.” Guardò Zoro con occhi di fuoco. “Immagino di essere inutile anche io allora.” Sputò con tono sarcastico.

“Non dire stupidaggini. Tu sei la navigatrice, la tua presenza è vitale per tutti noi. Lei invece cosa sta facendo a parte fare la fredda a ogni piè sospinto? Non sta nemmeno dando una mano a risolvere questo dannato caso; che era la ragione per cui è rimasta con noi, tra l’altro. Ed era anche l’unico motivo per cui mi sono fatto andare bene la sua improvvisa presenza sulla nave. Invece ha la bocca costantemente cucita e si rifiuta di dirci niente di utile.” Sia Nami che Mana si irrigidirono, entrambe punte sul vivo ma per motivi diversi. “E ora oltre a questo dovrei tenerla costantemente sotto controllo ad ogni battaglia con il pensiero che potrebbe mettere sé stessa o i miei compagni in pericolo? Mi dispiace ma non esiste proprio.”

Mana non ce la fece più. “Non sono un pericolo per me stessa! Mi dispiace avervi causato disturbo ma non era mia intenzione-“

“Perché ti sei buttata?”

Chiuse la bocca di scatto. Zoro la stava fissando con uno sguardo ferreo. “Credevo che nessuno potesse farlo. Non avevo visto Usopp. Non potevo lasciarlo morire. Dovevo fare qualcosa-”

“E quel qualcosa comprende andare allegramente a fondo con Luffy per tenergli compagnia?” Inarcò il labbro, scoprendo i denti in un sorriso amaro. “Per questo dico che sei un pericolo anche per i miei compagni. Ci sarà sempre qualcuno che ti vorrà parare il culo su questa nave, a discapito della propria incolumità. Si affezionano troppo facilmente.”

Mana digrignò i denti.

“Oi testa di muschio, non è che sei solamente geloso?” Lo provocò Sanji con una smorfia improponibile.

Zoro si riscosse dalla sua gara di sguardi con Mana per guardare il compagno come se gli avesse detto di essere un Imperatore. “Ah?!”

“La dolce Mana si è buttata in mare rischiando la sua vita per il nostro capitano e tu intanto che facevi? Fissavi male una catena. Non è che sei solamente imbarazzato perché una _donna_ si è resa più utile di te?”

Mana aggrottò la fronte. “ _Donna_?”

“Fissavo male-?!” Boccheggiò Zoro. “Hai una minima idea di quanto fosse dura quella catena? Era rinforzata con agalmatolite e chissà cos’altro! Mi sono dovuto concentrare molto per tagliarla!” Sbottò.

“Sì, come no. Una scusa perfetta per non esserti tuffato.”

Zoro gli tirò una testata, ma il biondo non indietreggiò, resistendogli. “Sta un po’ a sentire brutto damerino impomatato-“

Luffy si mise a ridacchiare, chiaramente divertito dalle consuete buffonate dei due.

La pazienza di Mana, invece, era definitivamente giunta al limite. Oltrepassò Nami, portandosi davanti ai due uomini per avere la loro attenzione. “Con tutto il rispetto, Black Leg, non me ne faccio nulla del tuo riguardo. Solo perché solo una _donna_ ” calcò la parola, quasi scimmiottandola “non significa non sappia badare a me stessa.” Si girò verso Zoro. “Non ho mai chiesto l’aiuto di nessuno, so benissimo cosa posso e non posso permettermi di fare.”

Lo spadaccino si staccò dal compagno, squadrandola da capo a piedi con evidente diffidenza. “Non mi sembra che tu abbia fatto molto, in realtà.”

Sospirò, irritata. “Non sono abituata a combattere in mezzo a tutto quel casino. In un luogo aperto, poi! Sono sempre stata da sola, per questo non so come combattere assieme ad altra gente. Ma in quanto a difendermi ne sono assolutamente in grado. Certo, contro un gruppo è ovviamente più difficile, ma in uno scontro uno contro uno non ho nessun problema.”

Zoro rimase in silenzio per un po’, un’espressione neutra in volto. “… Nessun problema, eh?” Mormorò infine. Mana lo studiò, guardinga. L’uomo si allontanò dal gruppo e, sotto gli occhi di tutti, si sfilò due spade dalla cintola, poggiandole a terra vicino all’albero maestro.  
“Cosa stai facendo?”

Si girò di nuovo verso di lei. “Ti sto dando l’opportunità di smentirmi.” Si incamminò verso un punto del ponte meno sfollato. “Avanti.” Le fece cenno di seguirlo. “Uno contro uno, come piace a te.”

Nami si mise in mezzo. “Zoro che stai-“

“Luffy, hai obiezioni?”

Il capitano e il suo braccio destro si fissarono negli occhi per pochi secondi, ma sembrarono ore. Entrambi erano estremamente seri. Vedere Luffy con un’espressione del genere aveva un che di disagevole.

“No.”

Nami ansimò pesantemente, incredula. “Luffy!” Esclamò, indignata. “Che stai dicendo?!”

Mana fece un passo avanti. Nami le prese il polso. “Non farlo. Non c’è niente di male nell’aver bisogno di aiuto. Non devi dimostrare nulla.”

Curvò le labbra. “Apprezzo la tua preoccupazione.” Disse. Sperò che Nami non si accorse di quanto forse forzato il suo sorriso.

Si divincolò gentilmente dalla sua presa, avanzando verso Zoro. Il resto della ciurma si scambiò degli sguardi insicuri prima di seguire l’esempio del loro capitano e fare un passo indietro, creando spazio intorno ai due contendenti.

Zoro si sfilò la spada rimasta dalla cintola, afferrandola per il fodero e tenendosela vicino alla gamba senza sguainarla. Piegò il collo da un lato con un gesto seccoo, facendo scrocchiare le vertebre. Non si mosse ulteriormente, ma era palese che fosse già in guardia. Era tacitamente concordato: nel loro scontro non ci sarebbe stato un contro alla rovescia.

Mana continuò a fronteggiarlo, ma si mise di sbieco, offrendo meno punti scoperti. A poco a poco, con una cura e una lentezza quasi reverenziale, il suo corpo si sistemò in una posizione che non utilizzava da molto tempo. Piegò leggermente le ginocchia. Abbassò il mento. Si portò un braccio piegato stretto contro il suo fianco, lasciando il suo gemello mollemente teso davanti a sé. Prese fiato e aprì la bocca, per poi richiuderla subito dopo. _Meglio non dirgli che sono parecchio fuori allenamento. La prenderebbe come una scusa._ La sua mente corse a pomeriggi sotto un sole brillante, a voli segreti immersi nella calda luce di un tramonto e a una voce burbera ma gentile.  
Scosse la testa e si schiarì la gola, focalizzandosi di nuovo sul presente. _Quei tempi ormai sono passati._

Un luccichio sinistro brillò nell’unico occhio del suo avversario. Mana deglutì.

Prima che se ne rendesse contro lo spadaccino fu su di lei. Non ebbe problemi con l’attacco a sorpresa, ma non si aspettava che fosse così veloce. Lo parò a malapena con entrambe le braccia, e la situazione risultò in un momentaneo stallo.

“Arti marziali militari, eh? Scelta peculiare.” Mormorò lui.

Esitò un momento di troppo prima di rispondere “Sono stata costretta a impararle quando ero prigioniera.” Zoro ghignò. Mana sentì l’irritazione montare.

Cercò di indietreggiare, ma Zoro lasciò andare la spada con una mano per piantare un pugno ricoperto di haki nel suo fianco. L’impatto la spedì a terra qualche metro più avanti. Registrò a malapena le esclamazioni dei presenti. Non si era aspettata un trattamento di riguardo. Anche se, a conti fatti, il fatto che la stesse attaccando solamente con una katana invece di tutte e tre forse era di per sé un occhio di riguardo. Mana digrignò i denti. Sapeva benissimo che lo spadaccino era infinitamente più forte e che, nonostante quello fosse uno scontro uno contro uno, ogni fattore di quella lotta giocava a suo sfavore; ma la consapevolezza di essere sottovalutata senza che avesse fatto vedere nemmeno un terzo di quello che era in grado di fare le bruciava troppo.

Si rialzò appena in tempo per abbassarsi di colpo ed evitare un affondo di Zoro. Atterrò a quattro zampe, ruotando il peso del corpo sul tallone sinistro per sferrargli un velocissimo calcio alla testa con la gamba destra. Zoro tirò indietro la testa, evitandolo. Mana si concesse un breve sorriso, prima di piegare il ginocchio e avvinghiare la gamba intorno alla spada. Come aveva previso, Zoro non ebbe problemi a sollevarla di peso cercando di farla staccare dall’arma. _Se pensa che conosca solo le arti marziali si sbaglia di grosso. Non seguito gli insegnamenti alla lettera._

I bracciali riflessero fiocamente la luce del sole sul legno dove li aveva frettolosamente abbandonati.

Accadde tutto in pochi istanti. Mana sfruttò lo slancio e flesse gli addominali, sollevando la parte superiore del corpo oltre l’altezza della spada facendo leva sulla gamba che ci aveva avvolto attorno. Mentre lo faceva, ruotò il bacino e richiamò il potere del suo frutto. Le sue gambe si tramutarono in grandi artigli di rapace e la sinistra impattò violentemente contro la testa del suo avversario.

Zoro perse la presa e venne sbalzato via, separato dalla sua arma. Mana usò le proprie ali per rimettersi in equilibrio, lasciando che la spada cadesse a terra sul ponte della Sunny, dimenticata, la lama che faceva capolino dal fodero solo di pochi centimetri.

Mana riprese fiato, portandosi una mano al fianco dolorante, un po’ ingobbita. Si girò per vedere che fine avesse fatto Zoro, ma lo trovò fin troppo vicino per i suoi gusti, un’espressione demoniaca in volto.

Sgranando gli occhi, Mana cercò di alzarsi in volo, ma decollare da terra era molto più difficile e lento. Zoro le afferrò un piede – o meglio, una zampa – e la sbatté malamente a terra di faccia. Mana boccheggiò, stordita per l’impatto.

Prima che potesse cercare di reagire in alcun modo, venne tirata su di peso, tenuta per un’ala. I colpi che aveva incassato erano pochi, ma forti abbastanza da farle girare la testa. Trovandosi improvvisamente faccia a faccia con Zoro cercò disperatamente di reagire, sferrando un gancio alla cieca in direzione della sua testa. Lui lo parò con un avambraccio ricoperto di haki, senza nemmeno distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. Quello stesso braccio scattò verso il suo viso. Mana non fece in tempo a evitarlo del tutto; ma invece dell’impatto che si aspettava sentì un bruciore sulla guancia, e un taglio si aprì al passaggio della mano di Zoro. Un’intera ciocca dei suoi capelli svolazzò in aria. Mana sgranò gli occhi, lo stomaco che le si attorcigliava.

Fissò l’unico occhio di Zoro, tremando. Quell’uomo era un demone.

Zoro ritirò il braccio, spostando lo sguardo leggermente a destra. Realizzando cosa avesse intenzione di fare, Mana masticò un’imprecazione e richiamò il suo frutto. Zoro sferrò il suo attacco dove fino ad un istante prima si trovava un’ala, un colpo così deciso che le schiaffò i capelli in faccia per lo spostamento d’aria.

Con un grugnito Mana raccolse le forze e calciò con tutta la sua forza il petto dello spadaccino, separandosi da lui e rovinando a terra per l’ennesima volta in quel combattimento. Ansimò pesantemente, distrutta. Considerò brevemente l’idea di gettare la spugna. Poi, una voce le disse perentoria di _non dare mai le spalle al nemico, dannazione!_ A un respiro di distanza, nella sua mente si susseguirono ricordi di fughe a rotta di collo, inseguimenti in vicoli stretti, corse con il cuore in gola e l’inferno alle calcagna. Strinse i pugni, risoluta. No, non poteva finire così. Arrendersi significava catene, significava una cella fredda e umida, significava acciaio che le mordeva la carne e ghigni malevoli dietro delle sbarre.

Rotolò sulla schiena, risoluta a rialzarsi e lottare anche tirandogli l’erba negli occhi, se necessario.

La punta del fodero di Wado Ichimonji a un soffio dal naso accolse il suo tentativo di mettersi a sedere. Le si bloccò il respiro, paralizzata. Quanto era rimasta a terra? Gli aveva dato abbastanza tempo per recuperare la spada?

Zoro la guardava dall’alto, un’espressione indecifrabile in viso. “Ammetto che sai pensare velocemente, e sei creativa nei tuoi attacchi. Non sono riuscito a prevederti. Ma quelle ali sono solo un ingombro se non conosci l’haki dell’armatura.” Disse. “Il tuo frutto non è adatto al combattimento, ma alla fuga.” Mana si morse il labbro, cercando con tutta se stessa di ricordarsi che non c’era nulla di sbagliato nello scegliere la fuga quando si andava incontro a sconfitta sicura. Ma le sue parole la bruciarono lo stesso.

La studiò, inclinando la testa. “Le tue arti marziali sono abbozzate e mancano di forza.” Continuò, picchiettandole rudemente il braccio con la punta del fodero. “Sono adatte più a uomo che a una gracilina come te.” Cercò di non dare a vedere il fastidio che le aveva procurato quell’ultimo commento, ma a giudicare dal sorrisetto ironico sulla bocca dello spadaccino non c’era riuscita.

La loro battaglia di sguardi continuò, ininterrotta. Dopo un po’, il Cacciatore di Pirati allontanò la spada dal suo viso, infilandosela di nuovo nella fascia che portava in vita. Mana espirò pesantemente dal naso.

Zoro le diede le spalle, lasciandola per terra sotto lo sguardo di tutti. “Hai un grande margine di miglioramento. Ma ora come ora sei debole.” Sentenziò, allontanandosi.

Nessuno fiatò. Anche quando Nami e Chopper si avvicinarono per aiutarla, non aprirono bocca.

Mana fissò i fili d’erba che ondeggiavano pigramente sul ponte della Sunny, e un’onda di mortificazione e impotenza la assalì.

Non aveva nemmeno sguainato la spada.  
   
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo stile senza spada con le braccia ricoperte di haki l’ho preso dal film One Piece Gold e si chiama Mutoryuu.
> 
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) !


	7. Sauntering

  
  
Chopper saltò giù dalla sedia, portando con sé le bende usate. Mana si tirò a sedere, portandosi una mano allo stomaco. Il piccolo dottore le aveva applicato un unguento sopra al livido che le stava già fiorendo sulla pelle, coprendolo con una garza per non sporcare la maglietta.  
  
C’era silenzio nell’infermeria, interrotto solo dai fruscii dei batuffoli di cotone imbevuti di disinfettante nel cestino. La ferita sulla coscia stava guarendo bene e quasi tutti i punti si erano staccati naturalmente. Ne erano rimasti solo due, al punto che Chopper aveva scartato la medicazione con le garze, optando per un più comodo cerotto, anche se la pelle a contatto con la colla si seccava ogni volta. Quando le cambiava medicazione, la piccola renna applicava una crema per idratarla, lasciandola respirare il più possibile prima di coprire il taglio con un altro cerotto. La lotta con Zoro aveva fatto sì che la ferita, in fase di rimarginazione, si riaprisse un pochino. Chopper era sembrato estremamente contrariato, scurendosi in viso mentre le puliva il taglio dal sangue e dal siero.  
  
“Ci vorrà più tempo del previsto per la completa rimarginazione.” Disse, rimettendo in ordine la sua valigetta del pronto soccorso. “E la cicatrice non sarà più sottile come ti avevo garantito, purtroppo.”  
  
Mana occhieggiò la medicazione. Il cerotto le sovrastava la ferita, ma non si avvicinava troppo ai bordi del suo tatuaggio. Scrollò le spalle. “Non è un problema. Non mi fa male, non la sento neppure.”  
  
Chopper si voltò, avvicinandosi con una pillola e un bicchiere d’acqua in mano. “Tieni, è un antibiotico. Non ho visto segni di infezione, ma prevenire è meglio che curare.”  
  
Dopo aver inghiottito il tutto un po’ controvoglia, Mana si appoggiò nuovamente sullo schienale rialzato del lettino, coprendosi con il lenzuolo. Chopper le lanciò un’occhiata mogia, prima di tornare alla sua scrivania.  
  
“Il nostro spadaccino è brusco e ha il tatto di un elefante.” Disse una voce alla sua sinistra. “Però molte volte quello che dice è vero.”  
  
Mana girò la testa. Nico Robin le sorrise dal lettino di fianco al suo, lo schienale rialzato al massimo ma comunque distante dal suo corpo, tanto stava seduta composta; il torso dritto, le mani elegantemente posate sopra il libro che stava leggendo fino a qualche istante prima, le gambe piegate e tenute vicine al suo corpo. Voleva immensamente marciare fino al suo lettino e farla stendere a forza. Non capiva a cosa fosse dovuta quella rigida e imposta grazia, sembrava che anche in un contesto di pesante convalescenza dovesse mostrarsi per forza padrona di sé. “Non l’ha fatto con cattiveria. Non avercela con lui.”  
  
“Non ce l’ho con lui.” Bugia. “E, alla fine, hai ragione: quello che ha detto è vero. Immagino di essermi abituata troppo a dover contare solo su me stessa e ad avere il mondo contro. Credo di dover ancora metabolizzare tutto… questo.” Disse, gesticolando vagamente con la mano per indicare l’interezza della Sunny. “Piuttosto, non eri sotto ordine di riposo assoluto? Chopper lo sa che hai usato i tuoi poteri quando eri sul filo del rasoio?”  
  
Robin sembrò improvvisamente interessata alla lettura che aveva precedentemente interrotto. Evitò sfacciatamente il suo sguardo, riprendendo il libro tra le mani. Mana strabuzzò gli occhi davanti al comportamento infantile della donna ma, prima che potesse dire altro, la porta si aprì, rivelando Nami.  
  
Il suo lettino era precisamente di fronte alla porta e la navigatrice incontrò il suo sguardo, bloccandosi all’entrata. Dopo essersi schiarita la gola entrò, tentando di mascherare il nervosismo e l’imbarazzo. Mana sentì il cuore accelerare i battiti, ma cercò di apparire calma. Era arrivato il momento del terzo grado.  
  
Nami si fece strada nell’infermeria, esitando per un secondo prima di sedersi ai piedi del letto di Robin. L’altra donna le sorrise, prima di riprendere la lettura del suo libro. Alla porta, Usopp stava cercando – con poco successo – di sbirciare nella stanza senza farsi vedere, ma il suo lunghissimo naso rovinava i suoi sforzi.  
  
“Come ti senti?” Chiese educatamente Nami.  
  
“Bene. Cioè, non _bene_ bene. Sto relativamente bene rispetto alle mazzate che ho preso.”  
  
Nami fece una smorfia. “Sanji lo starà tartassando in questo momento.”  
  
Mana rise leggermente, a disagio.  
  
Nami prese a fissarsi le punte dei piedi, strofinando fra di loro le ginocchia. Robin continuava a fissare insistentemente il suo libro, anche se non stava più girando le pagine. Mana sentì la navigatrice inspirare profondamente e si preparò per l’incombente discussione.  
  
“Senti…” Nami esitò. Prese fiato, poi richiuse la bocca. Rimase in silenzio un po’ di tempo, cercando il modo migliore per iniziare. “Odio dover dare ragione a quello scimmione.” Disse infine. “Specialmente quando si comporta in quel modo per farsi capire. Non mi è piaciuto come ti ha parlato. Se è per quello non mi è piaciuto nemmeno quello che ha detto di noi… Però.” Incrociò le caviglie, alzando la testa ma senza guardarla in viso. “Quello che ha detto è vero.” Strinse le labbra in una linea sottile. Una pesante cappa di silenzio calò sulla stanza. Mana non disse nulla, limitandosi a mantenere un’espressione calma, aspettando.  
  
“Finora avevo cercato di farmi andare bene le informazioni che ci avevi dato. Avevo capito che parlare di quelle cose ti avrebbe riportato alla mente solo brutti ricordi e volevo… Non lo so, immagino che volessi lasciarti più tempo per fidarti di noi e aprirti di tua spontanea iniziativa.” Deglutì. “Però in un angolo della mia testa la consapevolezza del bisogno che abbiamo delle informazioni in tuo possesso non è mai andata via davvero. Stavo solo cercando di metterla da parte. Volevo costruire un rapporto di fiducia con te. Però… Zoro ha ragione. Non possiamo permetterci di perdere tempo su una questione delicata come questa.” Finalmente, alzò del tutto la testa e incrociò il suo sguardo. “Non mi permetto di immischiarmi sulla faccenda “debolezza”. Sarebbe ipocrita da parte mia farlo, visto che sono una delle persone più deboli su questa nave e _pagherei_ per avere la forza che hai dimostrato. Ma…” La sua espressione si fece determinata. “Non posso più temporeggiare. Per favore. Dicci quello che sai.”  
  
Mana non interruppe il contatto visivo. L’agitazione le stava facendo battere il cuore a mille, ma si costrinse a respirare normalmente e non arrossire. _Era solo una questione di tempo_. “Capisco. Chiedi pure.”  
  
Nami sembrò presa in contropiede dalla sua risposta. Probabilmente si aspettava della ritrosia; non una secca accettazione. Gli occhi di Robin saettarono verso di lei, indecifrabili come al solito. La sua interlocutrice si riprese velocemente, piegandosi verso di lei e districandosi le caviglie. “Dimmi di più sui rapimenti. Scelgono le loro vittime o le prendono a caso? Hanno delle preferenze? Come riescono ad adescarle?”  
  
“Oh, hanno delle preferenze. Eccome se le hanno.” Disse Mana, a denti stretti. Si prese un momento per metabolizzare l’improvvisa scintilla di rabbia che le aveva rimestato lo stomaco, cercando di non agitarsi più del dovuto.  
  
“… Tutto bene?” chiese Usopp, che era entrato furtivamente nell’infermeria durante il discorso di Nami.  
  
Gli fece un sorriso tirato. “Sì. Sì, scusate. È solo che… sto ricordando quello che dicevano e… non è piacevole.”  
  
Nami sembrò costernata per la sua reazione, abbassando gli occhi colpevolmente. Mana si pentì di aver esternato le sue emozioni senza pensare, sentendo un sapore amaro in bocca alla vista del senso di colpa della ragazza.  
  
“Se vi ricordate vi avevo già accennato qualcosa, tempo fa.” Si affrettò a dire, cacciando giù emozioni inutili daconsiderare in quel momento. Gli altri la fissarono, attenti. “Il ceto sociale.” Spiegò. “Devono appartenere a un ceto sociale basso; in questo modo se dovessero sparire non allerterebbero un gran numero di persone e dopo poco verrebbero dimenticati.” L’espressione di tutti si scurì. Se lo ricordavano.  
  
Robin aveva chiuso il suo libro, mettendolo da parte e dandole tutta la sua attenzione. Persino Usopp sembrava ergersi un po’ più dritto da serio.  
  
“Quando ero in quel posto... Ero prigioniera. Quindi non credo di aver visto tutti i bambini che erano tenuti lì. Però, da quello che ho visto, erano tutti in età adolescenziale. La più piccola aveva undici anni.” Fece un respiro profondo. “Io ero una dei più grandi, ho visto pochissimi ragazzi della mia età.” L’espressione piena di dolore di Nami alla menzione di quelle giovani vittime le strinse il cuore. La vide torcersi le mani, cercando di contenere la sua furia e non interromperla.  
  
“Ho parlato con i miei compagni, quando potevo. Molti di loro, me compresa, provenivano da isole con ambienti selvaggi. Non so con sicurezza se si trattasse di una coincidenza o di un tratto che ricercavano. Probabilmente lo era. Forse pensavano che se fossimo cresciuti in luoghi inospitali avremmo avuto un corpo più resistente. Che avremmo sopportato meglio il loro _allenamento_.” Disse, sputando l’ultima parola con astio.  
  
Le due donne strinsero gli occhi.  
  
“Che intendi per allenamento? Perché l’hai detto in quel modo?” Balbettò Usopp.  
  
Mana fissò il vuoto. Per un po’ l’unico rumore nella stanza fu il tintinnio del vetro delle fialette mentre Chopper riordinava la sua scrivania. Probabilmente era una scusa per continuare a rimanere in infermeria e ascoltarla. Arricciò i piedi.  
  
“Era… inumano.” Disse, infine. “Voglio dire, non che il fatto che ci rapissero non lo fosse già abbastanza.” Tentò una risata, ma tutto quello che riuscì a produrre fu un gorgoglio amaro. Si schiarì la gola. “Il loro intento non è quello di addestrare un semplice plotone, più forte e disciplinato… No. Volevano creare dei super soldati, pensati esclusivamente per contrastare i pirati. E nemmeno semplici pirati: Imperatori, Supernove… Il nostro obiettivo sarebbe dovuto essere qualsiasi uomo, donna o bambino superasse la taglia del cento milioni di berry. _Progenie di Roger_ , li chiamavano. Chiunque solcasse i mari senza sottomettersi al vessillo del Governo Mondiale, ispirato dal fu Re dei Pirati o suo pari.” Spiegò.  
  
Nami annuì lentamente, concentrata. Usopp strabuzzò gli occhi. “Ma questo significherebbe che-“  
  
“Che avremmo dovuto possedere un potere enorme, sì. Per tenere testa a mostri di quel calibro, era il minimo.” Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo, grattandosi la testa con fare insicuro.  
  
“Perdona la mia sfacciataggine,” esclamò Robin, “Ma per quanto rimanga notevole come tu abbia tenuto testa a Zoro, rimane comunque il fatto che non sei riuscita a contrastarlo per molto. Senza contare che non stava combattendo al pieno del suo potenziale.” Usopp sembrò incredibilmente grato e a mortificato nello stesso momento. “Quindi, trovo un po’ un azzardo affermare che potresti sopraffare pirati del calibro di Luffy.”  
  
“Non ho detto di esserne in grado.” Rispose un po’ troppo piccata. “Questo era quello che continuavano a ripeterci. Mi fa male la testa solo a pensarci, sembrava che ci stessero facendo il lavaggio del cervello. Era quello che, _teoricamente_ , sarebbe dovuto essere il risultato dell’addestramento, se l’avessimo completato.” Si sfiorò i bracciali, pensierosa. “Ma io non l’ho portato a termine. Sono riuscita a scappare prima.”  
  
Nami accavallò le gambe, carica di un’energia nervosa. “Ci stiamo girando in torno da prima. In cosa consisteva questo _allenamento_?” Chiese, arricciando le dita a mezzaria come a simulare delle virgolette.  
  
_E andiamo._ “Tortura, principalmente.” Rispose, impassibile. Dietro di lei si udì un sussulto, prima che una fialetta si frantumasse sul pavimento. Mana realizzò improvvisamente che Chopper non aveva lasciato la stanza. La consapevolezza di dover parlare di quel genere di cose davanti a lui le fece attorcigliare lo stomaco. Decise di concentrarsi su altro, osservando le facce dei pirati davanti a lei sgretolarsi per mostrare varie tonalità emotive. Spiccavano soprattutto l’orrore e l’incredulità, quest’ultima specialmente sul viso della navigatrice.  
  
“Cosa… cosa facevano?”  
  
“Beh, la fantasia non gli mancava.” Disse, amaramente. Dalle facce dei presenti, la sua battuta tetra non era stata accolta molto bene. Distolse lo sguardo, vergognandosi. Strinse le labbra, combattuta. Non c’era un modo carino per spiegare loro la questione.  
  
Nami sembrò avere un’epifania. “…È così che ti sei procurata quelle cicatrici?”  
  
Mana annuì. “Le chiamerei punizioni corporali, ma non erano punizioni. Non avevamo fatto niente di male, dopotutto.” Strinse il lenzuolo fra le dita. “Ci picchiavano, per renderci più resistenti. Abbastanza forti da poter affrontare gente del calibro delle Supernove. Era un continuo ciclo di guarigione e convalescenza. Ci facevano anche… combattere… tra di noi...”  
  
Fece una pausa, sentendo un improvviso vuoto all’altezza dello stomaco. La nausea che le aveva ronzato intorno come una fastidiosa zanzara fino a quel punto la assalì di colpo, minacciando di farla vomitare. Si strinse il torso, respirando affannosamente. Chopper si affrettò a raggiungerla, rialzando lo schienale del lettino e facendola stendere. Sotto gli occhi preoccupati dei presenti, la piccola renna le tamponò il collo e il viso con un panno bagnato. Si sentiva bollire, ma sudava freddo.  
  
“Respira.” Le mormorò fermamente il dottore.  
  
Nami corrucciò la fronte, preoccupata. “Non devi dirci tutto adesso, se ti fa stare così male. Possiamo andare a piccoli passi.” Disse, alzandosi quasi come per andarsene.  
  
Mana fece scattare ciecamente un braccio nella sua direzione, scuotendo la testa. Non si fidava ad aprire la bocca, ma fortunatamente la navigatrice colse comunque il messaggio e si sedette di nuovo. Robin le poggiò una mano sulla spalla. Usopp sembrava avesse visto uno spettro, la faccia pallidissima e contorta in una smorfia. Mana cercò di stamparsi in testa la sua espressione ridicola, tentando di distrarsi.  
Le ci volle comunque una decina di minuti buona per tornare alla normalità, e non prima di aver perso del tutto le forze, come una marionetta a cui avevano tagliato i fili. Se non fosse stata stesa si sarebbe sicuramente fatta male.  
  
Chopper mutò nella sua forma più grande per aiutarla a sedersi, mantenendola dritta con una mano dietro la schiena e offrendole un bicchiere d’acqua con l’altra.  
  
Mana sorrise mestamente. “Scusate.” Gracchiò.  
  
Nami scosse veemente la testa. “Non ti devi scusare.”  
  
Arricciò le punte dei piedi sotto il lenzuolo. “Voglio togliermi questo peso, in modo da non doverci più tornare. Per favore.” I presenti annuirono. Usopp sembrava essersi dimenticato del suo iniziale nervosismo, sedendosi di fianco al suo letto.  
  
“C’è un’altra cosa.” Disse, dopo un po’. Gli occhi di tutti erano puntati su di lei, ma non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste per rivelare loro quella terribile verità. Aprì e chiuse la bocca un numero indefinito di volte, sudando freddo di nuovo in tutto il corpo.  
  
Nami non riuscì più a rimanere seduta, scattando verso di lei e prendendole una mano. “Respira. Tranquilla.”  
  
Mana la fissò di rimando, la tristezza che le pesava sul petto come un masso. Le strinse la mano, quasi a scusarsi di quello che stava per dirle. “Molti, durante questi esperimenti… Muoiono.” Il viso di Nami crollò, due occhi colmi di disperazione che fissavano i suoi, già velati di lacrime. “E intendo… Tanti. Troppi.”  
  
Sentì la mano di Chopper diventare di pietra sulla sua schiena, mentre il resto dei pirati, Robin inclusa, la guardava con l’orrore visibile sui loro volti.  
  
“Mi dispiace.” Soffiò, abbassando la testa. “Mi dispiace.”  
  
Il silenzio dopo le sue parole fu assordante.  
  

-

Appena mise un piede fuori dall’infermeria, il mondo sfumò improvvisamente in un vuoto grigiore. Assente com’era, non seppe come, ma riuscì ad agguantare Usopp e istruirlo sul mantenere la rotta. Non era abbastanza presente con la mente per guidare la Sunny. L’amico rimase palesemente sorpreso dalla sua richiesta, ma si riprese in fretta e annuì senza fare domande. Nami sorrise debolmente. Nonostante la sua indole, Usopp era un amico prezioso sul quale si poteva sempre contare nel momento del bisogno. Lo salutò con un cenno del capo, incamminandosi.

Una delle cose più scomode del vivere su una nave era l’impossibilità di fare lunghe passeggiate – che, manco a farlo apposta, erano il suo modo preferito per pensare e riflettere. Dopo aver vissuto per anni in mare aperto, Nami si era rassegnata ad arrangiarsi con quello che aveva. Era così che, spesso e volentieri, si trovava a girare ossessivamente per la nave, senza una meta o un percorso preciso, con il solo intento di sfogare quel bisogno viscerale di macinare chilometri mentre la sua mente faceva lo stesso con i suoi pensieri.

Ormai i suoi compagni conoscevano questa sua peculiarità. Si erano fatti il callo: sapevano di non doverla importunare in quei momenti, a meno che non ci fosse qualcosa di importante, ovviamente. Persino Zoro, nel caso in cui Nami inciampasse su di lui mentre dormiva, aveva imparato a tenere la bocca chiusa e non sfidarla. E Nami era consapevole – e grata – per quella considerazione.

Per questo motivo, quando Brook quasi si scontrò con lei durante la sua marcia e non si spostò, Nami alzò lo sguardo, confusa. Lo scheletro rimase a fissarla in silenzio per qualche secondo. Nami sbatté le palpebre, smarrita.

Infine, il suo compagno si chinò, prendendola di peso e caricandosela addosso, le ossa aguzze che le pungevano fastidiosamente la carne. Si fece sfuggire un verso sorpreso, scalciando d’istinto, l’irritazione che montava velocemente. Non era proprio il momento per i suoi stupidi giochini e battute sporche. Non che avesse mai tempo per quelle cazzate. Alzò la testa, pronta a scaricargli addosso la sua rabbia; ma la sua fiamma si spense velocemente com’era arrivata.

Brook non aveva pelle o muscoli. Non aveva occhi, o labbra, o qualsiasi altra cosa servisse per decifrare l’espressione di una persona; ma non aveva problemi a esprimere le proprie emozioni, complice anche il suo carattere scherzoso e vivace. Eppure, in quel momento il suo viso sembrava nulla di più che un teschio; le orbite buie e vuote. Nami lo aveva visto pochissime volte così serio. Era in frangenti come quello che dimostrava la sua vera età.

Senza nessun commento salace, nel più completo silenzio, il musicista la portò sul ponte della Sunny. Nami tentò di scendere, ma lo scheletro se la strinse nuovamente addosso ed esaurì in poche falcate la distanza che li separava dalla prua – spesso ci si dimenticava di quanto fossero lunghe le sue gambe. La depositò esattamente di fronte alla polena, tenendola per le spalle per permetterle di raddrizzarsi. Nami alzò la testa, confusa, sforzando il collo per poter guardare negli occhi il suo altissimo compagno. Brook le diede un buffetto sul capo, carezzandola come se fosse una bambina prima di girare i tacchi e allontanarsi. La navigatrice si tastò il punto dove il musicista l’aveva toccata, sconcertata per il suo comportamento e senza capirne il motivo.

“Nami?” Chiamò una voce da sopra la sua testa. Si girò, assottigliando gli occhi a causa del sole. Luffy, steso prono sulla polena, si era tirato su per vedere cosa stesse succedendo. Non appena la mise a fuoco, aggrottò la fronte. “Che brutta faccia!”

Prima che potesse reagire in qualsiasi modo, Luffy l’aveva già acchiappata e issata sulla polena. In men che non si dica si ritrovò avviluppata da vari strati di arti gommosi, in un abbraccio che sembrava più l’imitazione di un bozzolo. Il ragazzo ondeggiò sul sedere fino a girare entrambi verso il mare. La brezza le scarmigliò i capelli in ogni direzione, mandandoglieli anche in bocca. Nami sputacchiò, presa in contropiede. Aveva le gambe piegate contro il petto e le braccia intrappolate lungo i fianchi, impossibilitata a muoversi. Infine, il ragazzo le appoggiò il mento sulla testa facendo le fusa, compiaciuto del suo operato.

Nami si aspettò di sentire la rabbia montare come lava in un vulcano. Si aspettò un bisogno istintivo di scalciare e liberarsi, di urlare improperi fino a perdere la voce. Invece si afflosciò, arrendevole, abbandonandosi alla sensazione di essere circondata e stretta gentilmente da ogni lato. Fu come se ogni suo muscolo avesse rilasciato di colpo tutta la tensione che non sapeva di star covando. Abbassò le palpebre, il calore del suo capitano che agiva da barriera contro il vento dell’oceano, avvolgendola come un mantello.

“Meglio?”

Annuì. Il vento continuava a scompigliarle i capelli, ma non se ne curò. Si sentiva ancorata. Inamovibile.

“Shishishi.” I tremori della risata di Luffy le ronzarono sulla pelle. “Ci ho visto giusto allora. Avevi bisogno di un abbraccio!” Nami non rispose, fissando l’immenso blu che si distendeva davanti ai suoi occhi.

Rimasero così per un po’, in piacevole silenzio. Per quanto fosse dannatamente molesto di natura, alle volte persino Luffy sapeva quando lasciare alle persone il loro spazio. Anche se, fisicamente parlando, in quel momento di spazio gliene aveva lasciato a malapena per respirare.

“Luffy.”

“Mh?”

Nami abbassò lo sguardo, riuscendo a fatica a fissarsi le punte dei piedi. “Mi sono illusa troppo.” Si leccò le labbra seccate dal vento. “Uno penserebbe che dopo tutte le cose che abbiamo visto sarei diventata più cinica. Invece continuo ad essere ingenua.”

Il suo capitano fece un verso contrariato. “Ugh. C’è già Zoro di cinico. Non è divertente.”

Un breve sorriso privo di gioia fece capolino, per poi lasciare il posto a un’espressione seria e cupa. “In realtà avevo già valutato la possibilità, ma ho voluto…” Sospirò pesantemente. “Non lo so. Immagino di non averci voluto pensare.”

“A cosa non volevi pensare? A una cosa brutta?”

Nami annuì. “A una cosa molto brutta.”

“Non mi piace pensare a cose brutte. A nessuno piace farlo. Ti fa diventare scontroso e triste. Sei già scontrosa di tuo, se lo diventi ancora di più e ti intristisci pure sarà come avere sempre un nuvolone sulla Sunny. Lascia stare che è meglio.”

Nami si fece scappare una risata. “Imprudente come sei, so bene che non ci pensi mai a queste cose. Ma a volte bisogna farlo, per prepararsi al futuro.” Luffy emise un suono gutturale e interrogativo. “Se tu sapessi che nella prossima isola ci sono un sacco di pericoli-“

“Ti direi di far andare la Sunny più veloce.”

Una smorfia seccata le stirò le labbra. “Ok, ma se su quell’isola sapessi che fanno male alle persone-“

“Male in che senso?”

“Ma che ne so, Luffy! Santo cielo, è un esempio! Male nel senso di dolore fisico! Come quello che ti farò io se non la smetti di interrompermi!”

“Mmm.” Luffy si mise a dondolare di nuovo sul sedere, senza spostarli stavolta. Dondolò semplicemente sul posto, incapace di restare fermo a lungo. “Beh, in quel caso andrei a menargli.”

“Eh?”

“Al farabutto che fa male alle persone.” Disse il suo capitano, facendo gravare tutto il suo peso addosso a lei e lasciando cadere la testa sulla sua spalla. “Dai Nami, non sarebbe la prima volta che lo facciamo. Ormai dovresti sapere i protocolli della nostra ciurma.”

_Quali dannatissimi protocolli?_ Girò il collo per guardare il giovane con aria interrogativa.

“Se c’è un farabutto, gli molliamo un cazzotto sul muso.” Rispose lui con tutta la convinzione e l’innocenza del mondo.

Nami premette la fronte sulle ginocchia, espirando rumorosamente dalla bocca. “Ho capito, era un esempio sbagliato.” Disse, esasperata. “Quello che voglio dire è… Se sapessi che questo… _farabutto_ fa del male alle persone, e che continuerà a farlo finché non arriverai a fermarlo… Se sapessi che per ogni ora che navighiamo qualcuno sta soffrendo… Cosa faresti?” Chiese, ruotando la testa per poterlo di nuovo guardare negli occhi, il naso che faceva a malapena capolino dal groviglio di braccia.

Luffy sbatté più volte le palpebre, genuinamente confuso. “Cosa dovrei fare? Quando arrivo gli faccio il culo così non potrà fare più male a nessuno. Magari lo insalamiamo e lo leghiamo ad un albero, così quando Smokey ci insegue e sbarca anche lui lo trova e lo arresta e lo porta a Impel Down.” Aggrottò la fronte, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Forse faremmo meglio a scrivergli un bigliettino, così siamo sicuri.” Tornò a guardarla. “Però, sì, ecco. Non posso fare niente di tutto questo se prima non ci arrivo. All’isola dove sta, dico.”

Nami lo fissò in silenzio per un po’. Parlare con Luffy poteva risultare incredibilmente terapeutico o stressante, a seconda dei casi. Molte volte, aiutava a ridimensionare i problemi; oppure a cambiare la prospettiva con la quale li si approcciava.

Luffy, nella sua visione semplicistica del mondo, spesso aveva ragione. Non le avrebbe fatto bene continuare a torturarsi per chi non riusciva a salvare. L’avrebbe tenuta bloccata nel passato. Sorrise, ricordandosi di aver fatto un discorso del genere poco prima a Brook e Franky.

_Brook._ _Che faccia terribile dovevo avere, per farlo comportare in quel modo._

In ogni caso, doveva darsi una regolata e smettere di pensare a ogni opportunità mancata. Non poteva permetterselo. Aveva un obiettivo e doveva concentrarsi su come raggiungerlo.

Un improvviso senso di déjà-vu la assalì. Zoro le aveva fatto più o meno lo stesso discorso, quando erano riusciti a svignarsela da Namea e lei si stava tormentando per non essere riuscita a fare di più. Sorrise. I suoi nakama erano i migliori che avrebbe mai potuto desiderare.

A tal proposito, sfilò una mano dal groviglio di arti gommosi, rifilando un pizzicotto alla cieca al suo capitano.

“Ahia! E questo per cos’era?” Si lamentò Luffy, imbronciandosi.

“Non sono scontrosa.” Rispose lei, piccata, riportando lo sguardo sull’oceano e facendo vagare la mente.

Ora che ci pensava, quando erano a Punk Hazard Caesar Clown aveva accennato a qualcosa che allora non aveva capito. Ma con il senno di poi… le circostanze erano troppo simili. _Che si stesse riferendo proprio ai rapimenti della Marina? Questo significa che a Punk Hazard erano a conoscenza di quello che stavano facendo, di questi fantomatici super soldati?_ _E se fossero correlate, le due cose? Dopotutto entrambi rapiscono bambini e li trattano come cavie da laboratorio…_

Nami si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. “Dannazione. Avremmo dovuto tenerci in contatto con Law. Non ci siamo nemmeno scambiati il numero di lumacofono.” Sospirò. “Chissà cosa sta facendo ora.”

“Oh! Manca anche a te?” Esclamò pimpante Luffy.

“Chi, quel chirurgo macabro? Figurati. È solo che, magari, avremmo molte più risposte se potessimo parlare con lui.” _E con il suo ostaggio._  
“Shishishi. È vero che è macabro, ma a me sta simpatico. Spero di rivederlo presto.”

“Più sono strani e più ti stanno simpatici. Questa ciurma assomiglia sempre di più a un circo. E- No, non fare quella faccia. Non era il mio benestare per farlo entrare in ciurma.”

L’espressione entusiasta di Luffy si sgonfiò come un palloncino. Nami lasciò il suo capitano a mugugnarle proteste direttamente nell’orecchio, lasciandosi distrarre dall’abbacinante riflesso del tramonto sulle acque della Rotta Maggiore.  
   
 

-

_Le persone non cambiano mai_. Il vecchio delle conchiglie lo diceva sempre.

Secondo la sua religione, l’anima era unica e indivisa; ma aveva più strati. Lo strato più interno, locato vicino al cuore, era immutabile. Costituiva il nucleo di una persona, la sua personalità di base, la sua indole. Quello non cambiava mai.

Lo strato più lontano dal cuore e più vicino alla testa, invece… Quello cambiava. Veniva influenzato da ogni tipo di esperienza. Quello era lo strato che influiva sulle abitudini, i gesti inconsci e i riflessi.

Se, qualche anno prima, avessero provato a svegliarla facendo caciara nella stessa stanza dove stava dormendo, Mana non si sarebbe mai svegliata. Nemmeno il ruggito di un re del mare troppo vicino alla costa di Zaratan riusciva a strapparla dal suo riposo. Il sonno del guerriero, lo chiamavano. Lei, però, non era un guerriero. Non aveva chissà quale ruolo importante nella gerarchia di Zaratan, anzi. Nonostante quello, ogni volta che la sua testa toccava una superfice morbida, non importava che avesse lavorato o meno durante la giornata: se non veniva scossa con vigore, dormiva beatamente anche per dieci ore filate.

Ma, quando Black Leg appoggiò il vassoio con la cena sul comodino di fianco al suo letto, il leggero tintinnio della ceramica bastò a svegliarla.

_Le persone cambiano_. Il vecchio delle conchiglie lo diceva sempre.

Si contraddiceva in continuazione ma, per qualche strano motivo, ciò che diceva aveva senso.

Mana aprì gli occhi di scatto, immobile nella sua posizione ma con ogni nervo pronto a scattare. Sanji sbatté le palpebre alla sua reazione, aprendosi poi in un largo sorriso. Finì di appoggiare il suo pasto, tirandosi velocemente su.

“Oh, bocciolo di neve! Ti senti meglio?” Cinguettò pimpante. “Ti ho portato la cena. Preparata da me medesimo con grande dedizione! Ti aiuterà a rimetterti in sesto e a restituire al tuo corpo le meravigliose forme che merita!”

Mana riuscì a malapena a celare il fastidio dato da quelle parole melense e si tirò a sedere. Fece il movimento senza troppa cura, dimenticandosi per un momento della sua condizione. Una fitta di dolore allo stomaco lampeggiò fulminea, facendole portare una mano allo stomaco con una smorfia.

A quella vista, il cuoco andò su tutte le furie. “Quel dannato gorilla senza cervello! Cosa gli è saltato in mente, colpendoti in quel modo?”  Ringhiò, digrignando i denti. “Dopo gli vado a dare il resto. Seriamente, malmenare un fiore delicato come te come se fossi uno dei suoi sacchi da allenamento… Inaccettabile!”

Aggrottò la fronte senza rispondere. Non riusciva a capirlo. Cosa pensava di ottenere da lei, comportandosi in quel modo? Lo faceva anche con le altre due donne della ciurma, nonostante il loro disinteresse nei suoi confronti. Che fosse solo stupido come un sasso e non lo capisse? D’altronde, certe attenzioni e accorgimenti erano graditi, specialmente dalla navigatrice. Aveva visto spesso la Gatta Ladra fare leva sul suo palese punto debole per ottenere ciò che voleva. Era stata messa in guardia su di lui ma, fino a quel momento, oltre a un generale fastidio per le sue avances-barra-adulazioni, non riusciva a capire quale fosse la pericolosità di quell’uomo.

“-esto posto, è come se una nuova, terza luce si fosse imbarcata su questa nave! Un altro angelo venuto a dare sollievo ai miei occhi in questa valle di buzzurri sudati-“

Mana cercò di lasciar vagare la mente, bloccando i rumori molesti e andando col pensiero nel suo posto felice. Forse, se lo avesse ignorato abbastanza a lungo, avrebbe capito di darle fastidio e avrebbe chiuso quella boccaccia.

“Non temere, d’ora in poi non dovrai più preoccuparti di nulla!” Insistette invece lui, imperterrito. “Ci penseremo io e gli altri ad affrontare quei marine corrotti! Ne hai passate di tutti i colori, ora puoi metterti comoda e limitarti a irradiare tutti noi con il tuo etereo splendore!”

Mana strinse la mascella. “Potresti smetterla?” Scattò. “Non mi fa particolarmente piacere essere paragonata a un bel soprammobile.” Aggiunse.

Sanji chiuse la bocca di scatto, preso in contropiede. “Non… non intendevo sminuirti, anzi.”

Mana lo guardò. “Perché mi tratti in questo modo? Vuoi qualcosa?”

“Che tu sorrida!” Rispose senza esitazioni il cuoco. “Quel marimo non aveva il diritto di dirti quelle cose o fare quello che ha fatto! Non ha un briciolo di buone maniere.”

 “Non c’entrano le buone maniere.” Disse, piccata. “Penso che abbia avuto ragione a proporre quel duello. Mi ha dato una svegliata, mi ha ridimensionata e mi ha fatto riflettere sul mio comportamento. E sul vostro. Non era questo quello a cui puntava?”

L’altro esitò. “… Sì, ma non avrebbe dovuto combattere-“

“Perché non avrebbe dovuto?” Lo rimbeccò. _Oh mio dio, sto difendendo quel demonio. Che il cielo mi aiuti, forse la botta alla testa era più forte di quello che pensavo._

“Perché un vero uomo non dovrebbe mai alzare le mani su una donna.” Disse, convintissimo.

_Serio?_ Mana tirò su col naso.

“Ti sembra che me ne fotta qualcosa di cos’abbia nei pantaloni chi mi mette le mani addosso?” Disse, glaciale. “Credi che quand’ero prigioniera mi riservassero un trattamento di favore perché ero una donna?”

“Io-“

“Certo che no.” Lo interruppe, toccandosi i bracciali. “Al contrario del tuo compare che, non so se l’hai notato, non mi ha preso sul serio nemmeno per un secondo durante il nostro combattimento.”

Sanji rimase in silenzio, combattuto. Lo sapeva benissimo.

Mana non disprezzava assolutamente la gentilezza. Ma la condiscendenza, quella sì che la odiava. E sotto quell’aspetto, Sanji e Zoro erano uguali, anche se in modi diversi. E Mana detestava essere trattata con i guanti di velluto.

“Anche se non ha fatto sul serio non avrebbe dovuto ugualmente farti del male.” Insistette debolmente lui.

Mana sospirò. Non ne poteva più. “Perché sei qui?”

“Volevo tirarti su di morale.”

“Pensavi che fossi depressa per la mia figura barbina?” Sanji sussultò, gesticolando per correre ai ripari. “Beh, hai ragione.” Continuò. “Non è piacevole vedere cosa sono diventata… Se fosse stato un nemico non avrei avuto nemmeno una possibilità di vittoria.”

Sanji abbassò gli occhi. “… C’è qualcosa che posso fare per te?”

Mana si strinse nelle spalle. “Immagino che ti sarei molto grata se avessi un modo per farmi diventare più forte. Disse, sarcastica. “Sarebbe un beneficio per tutti. Nemmeno Zoro avrebbe più nulla da ridire se potessi tenere testa a nemici di un certo calibro.”

In tutta sincerità, non si aspettava una risposta. Rimase in silenzio, aspettando che l’altro se ne andasse per poter mangiare. Non le piaceva particolarmente mangiare con qualcuno che scrutava ogni sua mossa.

Con sua sorpresa, invece, Sanji alzò la testa. “Un modo c’è.”

Mana sbatté le palpebre. “Huh?”

Black Leg esitò. “Potrei… potrei insegnarti l’haki dell’armatura.” Disse. “Ti sarebbe molto utile per difenderti. In questo modo anche se noi non ci fosse nessuno per proteggerti riusciresti comunque a cavartela, o almeno a resistere fino all’arrivo dei rinforzi.”

Lo guardò con occhi nuovi, scegliendo di glissare sui suoi velati tentativi di fare comunque il cavaliere. “È… è una buona idea.” Ammise, sorpresa. “E te ne sarei _davvero_ grata.”

Sanji alzò la testa, un sorriso a trentadue denti stampato sul viso. “Allora permettimi di farlo!” Esclamò, come se la precedente discussione non fosse mai avvenuta. Mana si tirò indietro, presa in contropiede dal suo improvviso cambio d’umore. “Ovviamente prima di questo è imperativo riportare il tuo corpo alla sua condizione migliore!” Continuò, precipitandosi a scoperchiare i manicaretti che le aveva portato.

Mana aprì e chiuse la bocca, insicura su cosa dire mentre il ragazzo gli piazzava entusiasticamente un piatto fumante tra le mani.

“Su, su, mangia! Ora, con permesso, corro a studiare una dieta specifica per i tuoi bisogni. Devi tornare a splendere il prima possibile!” Disse, andandosene frettolosamente. “Buon appetito!” Esclamò, prima di uscire dall’infermeria.

Mana rimase con un piatto di risotto in mano, a fissare la porta chiusa.

Non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di rispondergli.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  

  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Tre colpi secchi risuonarono sulla porta. 

Delle mani guantate ripiegarono con cura un giornale prima di rispondere: “Avanti.”

Un soldato entrò nella stanza, scattando nel saluto militare. “Viceammiraglio, è appena arrivata una busta dal plotone stanziato a Edgewater Island. Dicono che ha la massima priorità.”

“Oh? Immagino di dover vedere di cosa si tratta, allora.” Rispose la donna, sorridendo.

Il soldato annuì, consegnando la busta.

Non appena aperta, ne uscì una foto. Era leggermente mossa, ma il suo soggetto era chiaro: una ragazza dai capelli bianchi abbracciata a un ragazzo con un viso e un cappello inconfondibili. C’erano anche altre persone nell’inquadratura, ma un ingombrante dettaglio saltò subito alla sua attenzione.

La giovane aveva due ali che le spuntavano dalla schiena.

Il viso del viceammiraglio Flekwolle si aprì in un sorriso sinistro. “174. Finalmente.” Mormorò. “Ti sei trovata dei compagni di viaggio famosi.”

Girò la foto. Sul retro erano riportate la data e l’ora dello scatto.

“Soldato!” Chiamò. “Vai a notificare il navigatore.” Si alzò dalla sedia. “È ora di impostare una nuova rotta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note autrice: capitolo di passaggio, ma che mette le basi per uno sviluppo futuro parecchio importante. Alcuni indizi su Mana sono già stati lasciati qui e lì in questo capitolo e in quelli passati… Chi riesce a indovinare i dettagli succosi vince un biscottino!  
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
